sweet endorphin
by KaruSwan
Summary: Bella ha sido huérfana desde los 10 años y luego de ser rescatada de la muerte por un chico de ojos claros, vive obsesionada buscándolo... a los los 15 años de edad conoce a alguien creyendo que es su chico, esta terrible situación la hace refugiarse en los deportes.Aunque las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen, toda situación en la vida trae con ella una solución.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Así comienza…**

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y Bella se encontraba despierta por lo menos hacía una hora, había tenido una de sus pesadillas recurrentes, de manera que decidió levantarse y hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía perdida y con miedo, salir a correr. Tomó la primera ropa que encontró, un pantalón ajustado, una camiseta dos tallas mayores a la suya y zapatos deportivos. Luego, caminó hasta la sala de estar, buscaba su iPod, no podía salir a correr sin él. La música y el ejercicio, juntos la desconectaban del mundo. Se observó en el espejo que se encontraba en la entrada de su apartamento, sus ojeras eran evidentes, no había descansado lo suficiente, a Dimitri no le gustaría nada. Por último buscó sus gafas oscuras y se las colocó, realizó ejercicios de estiramiento frente a su edificio y salió calle afuera, corría para escapar de su realidad.

_Flasback_

_Bella estaba tumbada sobre su cama, el dolor en el pecho era insoportable, ya no lloraba pues habían pasado doce horas desde que le dieron la terrible noticia de que su madre había fallecido en un horrible accidente de avión. Quiso morir en ese mismo instante, se había quedado sola en el mundo, sola. "Mi madre ha muerto" esa frase se repetía en su mente sin cesar; ya no tendría sus caricias, sus abrazos apretados, sus miradas, su comprensión. Le costaba creer que no estaría más con ella; se negaba a creer que esto era verdad, trató de dormir para que al despertar todo fuera una terrible pesadilla, pero el sueño no era su aliado en aquel momento. A cada instante sentía más y más el dolor calando en su corazón, era como si en cualquier momento su corazón terminara partido en dos._

_Desde afuera de su cuarto su tía materna Marie, se encontraba golpeando la puerta, habían pasado diez minutos y Bella no contestaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería hablar, un gran hueco se había instalado en su pecho y dolía. A consecuencia de su falta de respuesta, Marie comenzó a gritar que tiraría abajo la puerta si ella no salía. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Bella sintió como el dolor de la pérdida era modificado por odio, éste mismo causó su reacción, la niña de tan solo 10 años se levantó bruscamente de la cama, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de un golpe, su tía que se encontraba apoyada en ella, cayó al piso. Bella asustada y con el odio carcomiéndola por dentro, corrió. Sin parar, sin mirar hacia atrás, no sentía dolor, ni cansancio. No pensaba en nada más que marchar, ningún obstáculo la detuvo, ni los ruidos de los autos que circulaban en la ciudad, ni la gente enojada que le gritaba cuando ella pasaba sin cuidado por ellos, nada, el bullicio le daba más fuerzas para correr. Ruido, ruido, ruido y de repente el silencio la rodeaba, éste la hizo despertar de su trance y se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor y pudo percibir que se encontraba rodeada de árboles, que por ser otoño estaban desnudos, esto daban una sensación lúgubre al lugar, pero Bella no sintió miedo sino que se sintió como si aquel lugar armonizase con ella en aquel momento, con aquel dolor. Miró la grama, sentía el cuerpo pesado, se dejó caer sobre ella, no le importaba saber dónde se encontraba ni qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar por el sufrimiento y se desmayó._

_Su cuerpo dolía y sentía como la piel ardía, sabía que era la fiebre lo que la hacía temblar, no conseguía moverse. Creyó que iría a morir y no le importaba, estaba sola en la vida, ni su padre ni su madre para consolarla, para decirle que todo estaría bien._

_Sintió su cuerpo liviano y una sensación de movimiento, cuando pudo entender que no se trataba de un sueño, percibió que alguien la cargaba en brazos. Forzó sus ojos a que se abrieran, ya había amanecido y el sol no le permitió ver. Lo nuevamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con otro par, pero estos eran de un hermoso verde claro, no pudo ver más allá que la mirada de quien la cargaba, trató de zafarse pero las fuerzas que poseía no eran las suficientes para liberarse, fue entonces cuando oyó una voz de hombre, suave pero firme._

—_Tranquila pequeña… no te haré daño, te estoy llevando a un hospital, descansa… —dijo el chico de ojos claros con dulzura. Bella se sintió en paz y descansó. _

_Dos días después la niña despertó en una sala de hospital, con aparatos que controlaban su corazón y una intravenosa. Lo primero que vino a su mente era aquel chico de ojos claros, no sabía porque pero su voz le había dado paz a su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo entendía. Cuando su tía la vio despierta pudo sentir como el peso sobre sus hombros, por la culpa, se había ido. Ella estaría bien o por lo menos era lo que creía. _

_Bella esperó que le retiraran los aparatos, escuchó al doctor explicándole a su tía que había tenido suerte, si no la hubieran traído a tiempo ella no hubiera sobrevivido pues estaba con hipotermia debido a la exposición al frio. Al comienzo no entendía sobre que le hablaba, pero el doctor Cullen se lo volvió a explicar a ella sin problemas. _

_Luego de escuchar los regaños y recomendaciones, tuvo el coraje de preguntar sobre el chico que la había llevado al hospital; según la enfermera que la recibió, el chico de ojos claros había llegado con ella en brazos diciendo que la había encontrado tirada sobre la grama de Central Park; cuando la enfermera se dio la vuelta para hacerle preguntas, él se había marchado. Bella se encontró con un sentimiento extraño, pues antes de ser rescatada no le importaba si moría, misteriosamente la voz de su héroe se le quedó grabada en la cabeza y ese recuerdo la hacía querer vivir._

_Fin del flashback_

Siempre que tenía pesadillas y salía a correr, a consecuencia de la falta de sueño, terminaba en el mismo lugar donde fue rescatada; creía que alguna vez pudiera encontrarse con su chico de ojos claros. Habían pasado diez años desde la muerte de su madre, ya era una adulta pero aún sentía su falta y la necesidad de su cariño. Había sufrido tanto desde aquel entonces, se había enfrentado a tantos miedos, pero eran los deportes su refugio, ellos la habían hecho una mujer fuerte, la endorfina que le producía el esfuerzo físico no la dejaba decaer, le daba el placer que le era necesario para sobrevivir. Aunque aquel día fatídico, había dejado en ella grabado el dolor de la pérdida, también le había enseñado que la mejor forma de desconectarse de este mundo era corriendo sin tener destino aparente.

El estar parada allí, pensando en su vida era algo común, sucedía muy a menudo. El tiempo desaparecía cuando estaba en aquel lugar, que estaba repleto de significados. Observó su reloj y faltaba solamente una hora para el entrenamiento, aspiró fuertemente y corrió en dirección a su casa.

….

Una hora y veinte minutos después estaba llegando al gimnasio de entrenamiento acuático, allí entrenaba para las competencias de natación desde que tenía 12 años de edad. Dimitri Merkel era un ex nadador profesional alemán, determinado y preciso, de casi dos metros de altura con cuerpo bien definido en masa muscular, cabello rubio y ojos claros. También era el entrenador particular desde sus 15 años de edad. Dimitri había tomado esta decisión desde el día en que la pequeña y delicada Swan nadó 800 metros en tan solo siete minutos y medio, superando el record mundial de la nadadora inglesa Rebecca Adlington, que era de ocho minutos y catorce segundos.

—Llegas tarde Swan —dijo Dimitri con voz firme y gruesa— y tienes cara de cansada.

—Sí, lo sé Dimitri… no pude dormir y salí a correr —dijo con voz pesada, él la conocía, sabía toda su vida y la entendía. Él era el único hombre que Bella respetaba y escuchaba, pues había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Dimitri la miró con la típica arruga de preocupación en la frente, no era productivo que ella estuviera cansada para entrenar, no rendía lo que debía rendir.

—¿Cómo está el hombro Swan? —en el último campeonato nacional, en el cual Bella debía estar entre las tres primeras nadadoras (en primer lugar de preferencia) para poder calificar para el panamericano, ella había forzado demasiado su cuerpo y el brazo izquierdo terminó dislocado al efectuar la última brazada. El dislocamiento había traído muchos problemas; en un comienzo se debieron suspender los entrenamientos, la mitad de los patrocinadores desistieron de colaborar financieramente ya que creían que "La Chica Oro" no podría rendir como siempre. El dinero era una de las preocupaciones de Isabella, aunque tuviera sus ahorros, estos no durarían para siempre. Así que aún les quedaba un mes para demostrar que ella estaría bien y que iría a clasificar para las Olimpiadas en los juegos panamericanos.

—Está mejor Dimitri… —Bella mintió, el hombro aún le dolía pues tenía que medicarse para no sentirlo.

—¡Sí, claro! –La conocía y sabía que no era la verdad— seguiremos con el entrenamiento suave —Bella puso los ojos en blanco, Dimitri sabía que ella deseaba forzar su cuerpo al máximo, ella lo necesitaba, la endorfina era su droga— no hagas eso Swan, ¡sabes que lo odio, y sabes que debes cuidarte! Ve a cambiarte… —habló con fuerza.

—Ya regreso rápido, solo debo ducharme —Bella fue hacia las duchas para retirar el sudor de su cuerpo y volvió al lado de Dimitri— estoy lista Dim ¿cuantas vueltas? —para sus adentros pedía que la dejara elegir la cantidad, pues se exigiría lo máximo si él se lo permitía.

—Vamos a hacer 400 metros, ocho vueltas Swan —no la miró a la cara porque sabía que ella se quejaría, solamente esperó que se posicionara para darle el aviso de largada —¿preparada Swan?— Bella asintió con la cabeza, sabía que debía nadar nada más que las ocho vueltas, pero ella tenía planeado nadar hasta el cansancio, él no se lo podía impedir, debía entrenar. Oyó el aviso de largada y se tiró a la piscina. Allí adentro todo lo olvidaba, ella era parte del agua. Allí ella no era Isabella Swan, no existía cuerpo, era libre de mundo y de la vida que había sido cruel con ella.

No contó las vueltas, no le importaba. Fuera de la piscina, Dimitri gritaba como un loco, ordenándola a que parara, pero Bella no podía escucharlo, estaba en su trance de endorfina.

—¡Swan ya están las vueltas! ¡Mierda Swan! ¡No me hagas entrar a la piscina Isabella Swan! –Dimitri sabía que si la dejaba, ella seguiría nadando hasta desvanecer; se sacó la camiseta y se tiró al agua, cuando la alcanzó la tomó por la cintura y la retiró del agua. Bella volvió a la realidad de un solo golpe, su cuerpo se tensionó y su mente se volvió un caos.

—¡Mierda Dimitri! ¿¡Que haces dentro del agua!? ¡Déjame entrenar! –Isabella sentía el corazón a mil, sabía que se había excedido, si no fuera así su entrenador no hubiera entrado al agua, pero sentía la necesidad de gritarle, de escupirle en la cara toda la porquería que llevaba dentro. Cuando por fin pudo poner sus ideas en claro, Bella reaccionó y permaneció en silencio.

—¡Sal ya del agua Swan! –dijo el entrenador tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, cada día que pasaba Bella se tornaba más difícil de controlar.

Isabella salió de la piscina en silencio y se adentró en las duchas, necesitaba un buen baño de agua caliente para enfriar su cabeza y volver a su normal.

Mientras tomaba baño Bella pensaba en como pedirle disculpas a su entrenador, el cual era su referencia positiva de hombre, como el padre que no había conocido. Sabía que había actuado mal, que no debió gritarle, no era culpa de Dimitri que ella tuviera tantas fallas.

—Swan… —Dimitri la llamó con calma, y se paró de espaldas a la puerta del vestuario— cuando termines allí, tienes fisioterapia con Alec –y suspiro a la espera de gritos, pero Bella arrepentida por lo sucedido en la piscina terminó de colocarse su camiseta y salió al encuentro de su entrenador.

—Está bien Dim… y… discúlpame por gritarte ¿sí? —bajó la cabeza y espero la respuesta.

—Está bien Bella, pero debes controlarte, si te descuidas terminarás fuera de las Olimpiadas por forzarte antes de tiempo. Además sabes que me preocupas… la forma en la que te desconectas del mundo a tu alrededor es… aterradora… —tomó de su mentón suavemente y levantó su rostro para que ella lo mirara a los ojos— sabes que además de ser tu entrenador soy tu amigo, te quiero como una hija y no quiero que te pase nada malo… Debes… ya sabes, debes ir a un psicólogo, él te ayudará con tus problemas… no puedes ser tan… obsesiva —esto último lo dijo muy suavemente, sabía que a Bella no le gustaba que el tocara en ese tema. Odiaba los loqueros, habría ido a más de diez diferentes y ninguno le había dicho nada nuevo, no tenía paciencia para esas tonterías. Pero Dimitri estaba preocupado por ella y le respondió de buena manera.

—Ok Dim… haré lo posible por controlarme… me voy con Alec –le dio un abrazo de disculpas y se marchó a la fisioterapia.

Caminó por los pasillos del gimnasio hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de masajes. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, dos fuertes brazos la toman de la cintura y la levantan en el aire. Sabía quién era y odiaba que le hiciera eso.

—¡Bájame Jacob! ¡Deja de ser estúpido! ¡Bájame! –gritó con fuerza y el chico musculoso, de tez morena y sonrisa grande colocó a Bella nuevamente en el piso. Jacob Black era su compañero de equipo de natación, ambos estaban dentro de los juegos panamericanos y ambos tenían posibilidades de ir a las Olimpiadas.

—Bells no te enojes… me gusta levantarte porque no pesas nada… —y soltó una de sus carcajadas asustadoras, eran una mezcla de risa de pap Noel con la de un brujo perverso, le provocaban escalofríos.

´—¡Vete a la mierda Jack! ¿Piensas que soy una muñeca? ¡Déjame en paz idiota! —Odiaba la actitud de Jacob, ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella desde que había entrado al equipo sénior de natación, él moría por tocarla de alguna forma y por eso actuaba así.

—Uuuuuuuuuuuuu… veo que no dormiste bien esta noche. —ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba a punto de responderle cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de masajes.

—Bella, te estaba esperando –Bella corrió de un empujón a su compañero y pudo ver parada frente a la puerta a Jane, esta era la hermana melliza de Alec y también era fisioterapeuta. Era una mujer pequeña en estatura, rubia y de ojos color caramelo, solía hablar de forma suave y eso a Isabella no le gustaba, la dejaba nerviosa.

—Hola Jane… —mientras la miraba con duda— disculpa pero… ¿y Alec?

—A si… disculpa —dijo la rubia suavemente y Bella iba sintiendo un reflujo estomacal, no sabía porque, pero esa mujer le provocaba malestares— Alec tenía una conferencia en Washington y me pidió que te viniera a atender. ¿Está bien para ti?

_¡No!, ¡no está todo bien_!, pensó Bella. —¡Ah!… sí, claro… —tomó aire, como tomando coraje y se adentró a la habitación.

Así que acabó la hora de fisioterapia, Bella salió del gimnasio tan rápido como le fue posible, nada más no salió a la carrera para no llamar la atención. Fue hasta el estacionamiento, subió a su carro y salió de allí.

Encendió la radio y trató de concentrarse en el tránsito, pues era medio día y había alto movimiento. Sabía que demoraría una hora para llegar a casa si tomaba la Quinta Avenida, decidió tomar un atajo por una calle secundaria, no sabía el nombre, pero siempre la tomaba en horarios pico, ya la conocía bien era una calle de edificios antiguos, tranquila pero peligrosa a la vez por el alto nivel de robos. Lo único malo de su atajo era un semáforo que existía en el recorrido, no era nada bueno tener que parar allí. Bella aceleró para poder alcanzar el semáforo en verde pero no le fue suficiente. No se había dado cuenta que el vidrio de la puerta del conductor estaba abierta, era primavera y le gustaba sentir el aire en el rostro. Distraída mientras controlaba el bendito semáforo, sintió como el caño de un arma le presionaba el lado izquierdo de la sien. No pudo girar la cabeza pues el maleante presionaba el arma con fuerza para que Isabella no se moviera.

—¡Vamos mujer! apaga el carro y dame las malditas llaves y no te hagas de heroína… ¡si te pones histérica, mueres puta! —se escuchaba una vos distorsionada de hombre, estaba drogado. Bella apagó el carro y le dio las llaves al chico, ella sabía que no se debía discutir con un hombre armado y más aún si se encontraba drogado.

—¡Muévete vagabunda! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —Isabella asintió con la cabeza, cuando se giró hacia el lado de la puerta para salir, pudo ver como el hombre bajaba la mano en la que cargaba el arma. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir la puerta de un golpe y golpearle en la nariz tan fuerte que se sintió desorientado y a la vez soltaba el arma para llevarse las manos a la cara. Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle una patada y dejarlo desmayado en el piso.

Tomó su celular y llamó a la policía. Cinco minutos después frente a ella estaban un oficial de policía, asombrado que aquella pequeña y delicada chica de 20 años hubiera dejado sin acción a un ladrón armado.

—Señorita Swan, Isabella… —decía uno de ellos mientras anotaba, de repente se detuvo y la miró al rostro, analizando sus facciones— ¡Masen! ¡Ven aquí! –llamó el policía de tamaño extra grande a su compañera pequeña y de aspecto delicado, que se encontraba dando reporte por radio.

—Dime McCarty… —y vio como su compañero y también amigo le sonreía de forma graciosa, como si hubiera descubierto una mina de oro— mira ¿quién es ella? —le extendió su libreta de anotaciones y Masen abrió la boca en forma de O.

—Isabella Swan –Bella ya no entendía nada, ¿qué le pasaba a estos dos? Quería irse a casa, el día había sido terrible y necesitaba dormir.

—Sí, soy Isabella Swan ¿Cuál es el problema oficial? —la paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Disculpe que la incomode pero… ¡Yo soy su fan! La he visto en todos los campeonatos… hasta el último donde se dislocó el hombro… ¡Ah! ¡El hombro! ¿Cómo está? ¿Podrá competir en los panamericanos? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Conozco a Swan "La Chica Oro"! –Bella bajó la guardia y suspiró de alivio, era una fan.

—Mucho gusto… —buscó su nombre en la placa –Oficial Masen… estoy haciendo fisioterapia para el hombro y sigo entrenando, es posible que si participe en los juegos panamericanos… —la oficial de policía la escuchaba con admiración y respeto, a Bella aquella chica le caía bien, desde lo de su hombro, los fans y las cámaras se habían olvidado de su existencia, pero no se quejaba por ello, al contrario, le agradaba ser anónima nuevamente.

—Perdón, perdón mi torpeza mi nombre es Alice Masen… te sigo desde que debutaste en tu primer campeonato a los 15 años. Fui nadadora pero… me fracturé el brazo en pleno campeonato eliminatorio y… luego cuando estuve recuperada ya se había pasado dos años, ya sabes… tuve que hacer fisio para recuperar movimiento pero nunca volvió a ser lo mismo –Alice sintió como su estómago se contraía, no le gustaba recordar aquel incidente, pues entonces su vida sería muy diferente.

—Masen… ¡Alice Masen! –Bella dio un grito al recordar a la chica— estuviste en mi primer campeonato, competimos una contra la otra… claro… alguien te empujó ¿verdad?— El rostro de Alice cambió bruscamente, era dolor lo que sentía —¡Oh mierda! Disculpa Alice… te entiendo lo difícil que es para ti… porque, bueno… tú sabes mi hombro…

—Está bien, no te preocupes Swan… —Alice iba a hablar nuevamente cuando su compañero las interrumpió, sabía que si no lo hacía la situación terminaría en lágrimas.

—Mucho gusto señorita Swan, soy Emmett McCarty, y también la admiro… —Emmett estiró su mano para presentarse, Bella dudó en si debía o no saludarlo, pero algo en aquel joven policía de casi dos metros de altura, con mirada y sonrisa hermosamente confiables, algo la hizo reaccionar y extender su mano y responder como se debía.

—Mucho gusto Emmett —respondió Bella levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía porque pero aquellos oficiales de policía le transmitían confianza y no se trataba de el hecho de ser personas de la ley, se trataba de su personalidad, para Bella que no tenía amigos por su forma brusca de ser, la simpatía de aquellos dos, le hicieron sentirse bien consigo misma.

—Ahora… dime ¿cómo hiciste para patearle el culo a ese maldito? —y sonrió mientras que Bella negaba con su cabeza y sonreía por primera vez en seis meses.

—Es que… soy adicta a los deportes… y bueno… estudié cuatro años de Jiu-jitsu, no sé porque pero… terminé reaccionando cuando vi que se distraía y bajaba la guardia —explicaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Te dije Emmett… ¡te lo dije! —Gritó Alice mientras le apuntaba a la cara a su compañero — ella es lo máximo… ha practicado muchos deportes— Bella observaba la situación como una espectadora que mira su programa favorito de televisión —Isabella…— Bella la miró y antes que siguiera hablando la corrigió.

—Dime Bella por favor…

—Ok… Bella… —y sonrió ampliamente— ¿podrías darme un autógrafo? —Emmett soltó una carcajada, solamente Alice hacía esas cosas— ¡Calla Emmett! —y volvió a mirar a Bella que le pidió una hoja y lapicera para cumplir el deseo de la oficial— ¡Gracias! Eres un amor… toma —Alice extendió su mano con un papel en ella— este es mi celular y mi dirección —Isabella la observa sorprendida— si precisas de ayuda policial… pues ¡llámame! Y si quieres compañía para entrenar… —y le sonrió con picardía, Bella aceptó el papel, le había caído muy bien la joven oficial de policía.

—Masen —dijo Emmett— tenemos que llevar este chico para procesar… —Alice asintió con la cabeza y ambos se despidieron de "La Chica de Oro" con la promesa de visitarla si precisaban más datos sobre el robo fallido.

Parecía algo surreal, en menos de media hora se había librado de un ladrón armado, y conocido un par de oficiales de policía fans de la natación.

Subió a su auto y se marchó a casa. Había sido un día interesante si lo comparaba con otros días de su insulsa vida.

…

Aquí les dejo este capítulo que ahora está debidamente corregido (beteado)

¡Gracias por leer!

Karu


	2. Chapter 2 Conexión

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Conexión**

Todo era claro a su alrededor, sentía como un par de ojos color esmeralda la seguían a todas partes. Ella no les temía, deseaba encontrar el dueño de esa mirada, el ambiente era agradable, tranquilo y sencillo; no precisaba más que la compañía del chico de ojos claros, de su chico. Repentinamente, la claridad dio lugar a la negrura, la tenebrosidad del lugar donde se encontraba, algo la hizo temblar de miedo, esa sensación no le era extraña; fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte jalón por la cintura, se le hacía difícil respirar, movía la boca pidiendo auxilio, pero sus gritos eran silenciosos. El sabor a sangre le inundó la boca y un calor desagradable se posó entre sus piernas, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, sus brazos eran débiles y no eran capaces de liberarla del agarre asfixiante; su voz, sus manos, su cuerpo; ninguno obedecía a su mente, pedía_ por favor, por favor alguien que me ayude_… Luchó, luchó, luchó, hasta que despertó, sola sobre su cama.

Este era uno de sus sueños recurrentes, la mirada del hombre que tanto deseaba encontrar y el peor momento de su vida, el cual necesitaba olvidar, pero el recuerdo, los sueños y los miedos la seguían a todas partes. Odiaba vivir así, odiaba ser frágil, odiaba los hombres y el mundo. Las tres de la madrugada, pero Bella debía dormir un poco más o se haría pesado el entrenamiento, era necesario dormir por lo menos ocho horas diarias para obtener un buen rendimiento. Rodó de un lado a otro en la cama, nada, seguía sin sueño y no quería tener que tomar medicina, está la dejaba grogui durante el día, eliminando un buen día de entrenamiento y en consecuencia, la oportunidad de bloquear su mente de todo lo malo.

Decidió hacer lo más estúpido que se le podía ocurrir, salir al balcón de su cuarto y contar estrellas; recordaba que de pequeña su mamá lo hacía con ella pues ayudaba a superar el insomnio. Una idea idiota que para su sorpresa estaba funcionando, no sabía si realmente era por contar estrellas o porque el frío le estaba calando los huesos y sentía la urgente necesidad de acostarse en su cama y taparse hasta la cabeza.

Lo último que recuerda es haberse acostado en la cama y cerrar los ojos, despertó a la mañana siguiente a las diez de la mañana, ¡Dimitri la fusilaría! No había ido al entrenamiento. Cuando tomó su celular, observó que en el resaltaban en rojo veinte llamadas perdidas con el nombre de Dim. No solo estaban las llamadas perdidas, a estas se le sumaban unos cinco mensajes de texto con contenido no apto para menores.

Luego de quince minutos leyendo mensajes largos llenos de "palabras dulces" en todos los idiomas, Bella tomó coraje y decidió llamara a su entrenador. Aplazar esta acción le causaría más problemas.

—¡Isabella Swan! ¿! Donde mierda estás!? — gritó enfurecido Dimitri.

—Dim, tranquilo, estoy bien… es que anoche me desvelé y tuve que tomar medicina y ya sabes el efecto que causa en mi — debía mentirle, si se llegaba a entrar que Bella se había dormido sin ayuda de medicina sería fatal su castigo, no la dejaría aumentar las vueltas en el entrenamiento hasta que él lo decidiera, para Bella eso era el peor castigo, pues significaba menos endorfina liberada y más tiempo fuera del agua.

—Bella — pronunció con voz de padre preocupado — ¿sigues con las pesadillas? — no supo que decir, pues sabía la razón de las malditas pesadillas y lo había presenciado de cerca. Sufría tanto como ella, Bella era la hija que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener.

—Estoy bien… y estaba pensando… ya que no tuve práctica, bueno… saldré a correr con una amiga… — y pronunció la palabra amiga con duda y en muy bajo volumen, tanto que Dimitri creyó que estaba alucinado. ¿Amiga? Bella no tenía amigas, nadie le caía bien.

—Bella… ¿me estás bromeando? Crees que no te conozco… — lo dijo aumentando la voz y se dirigía a darle un buen sermón cuando Bella lo interrumpió y le explicó lo sucedido el día anterior. Dimitri no conseguía asimilar las palabras de la chica, en realidad había reaccionado ante un ladrón armado y lo peor, se había ido a su casa a dormir, como si nada hubiera ocurrido — ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Cómo…? no, no, no… no quiero saber… mejor entrena y mantente lejos de mí, ya no puedo contigo… arggggggggggg — y cortó la llamada enfurecido con la nadadora cabeza hueca a la cual entrenaba.

Bella terminó de levantarse, disfrutó de un buen baño, cepilló su cabello, que hoy parecía cooperar y se vistió con ropa y zapatos deportivos; miró sobre su mesita de noche, allí se encontraba la nota con el número de celular de Alice Masen y su dirección; pensaba si debía llamarla o ir a su casa, cuál de las opciones era menos intimidante.

Tomó su celular, marcó el número que aparecía en la nota de papel y esperó que alguien, específicamente Alice, atendiera.

Cuando por fin ocurrió, no era una mujer, sino un hombre quien le hablaba; no supo porque, pero Bella sintió como un escalofrío extraño recorría su columna vertebral con solo escuchar aquella voz, se habría equivocado de número, ¿o no?

—Hola… ¿quién habla? — pronunció una voz de hombre profundamente sexy pero suave a la vez.

—Ho…hola… creo que me equivoqué de número… — dijo Bella con voz firme al final, cuando pensaba cortar la llamada, al alejar el celular del oído, sintió que la voz masculina le preguntaba algo.

—¿Buscas a Alice? — casi gritando para que Bella no cortase, a él también le sonaba conocida aquella voz, también le causaba sensaciones extrañas, diferentes… o ¿estaría alucinando por el cansancio?

—¡Sí! Alice… ¿se encuentra? — claro que se encontraba, pero Bella necesitaba seguir escuchando esa voz, necesitaba entender, o descubrir de quien se trataba. ¿Sería el novio de Alice? Ya empezaría con un punto en contra la amistad.

—Si… si… espera ya la llamo, ella estaba tomando un baño, no cortes ¿ok? — que idiota ¿!porque se lo decía?! — ¡perdón! ¿Cómo te llamas? — no iba a encontrar extraño que se lo preguntara, pues debía decirle a Alice quien la estaba llamando.

—Bella…Bella Swan — dijo firme y fuerte, ella quería dejar su nombre gravado en él.

—Ok… espera… — ese nombre le era familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, tal vez alguna amiga de Alice; hacía tantos años que… — ¡Alice! ¿Ya acabaste con tu baño?

—Argggggggggg… ¡Edward! ¡Déjame ducharme en paz! — siempre hacía lo mismo, la molestaba cuando quería tomarse un baño largo, siempre se le ocurría usarlo cuando ella se encontraba dentro; la convivencia era tranquila, pero cuando se trataba del baño… era siempre la misma historia.

—¡No quiero usar el baño tonta! — Dijo Edward riéndose de la actitud de Alice — tienes una llamada al celular… una chica llamada… Bella Swen… Swin… — antes que él se equivocara nuevamente, Alice abrió la puerta del baño como si le hubieran dicho que había promociones en alguna tienda de ropas. Si, Alice amaba salir de comprar; aunque su sueldo no era el mejor del mundo, ella era mujer policía, pero mujer en fin, sabía vestirse bien y nada, ni su sueldo se lo impediría.

—¡Swan! — y le quitó el celular a Edward — Bella Swan… ¡hola Bella! — Gritó con emoción al tomar el celular y llevarlo al oído; de forma eufórica preguntó — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo en orden? — Esto último lo dijo con preocupación — ¿precisas ayuda? ¿te ha ocurrido algo grave? — ante la ansiedad de Alice, Bella respondió con una carcajada, esa chica la hacía reír, le gustaba tanto su forma extrovertida de ser, era su complemento, lo sabría más adelante.

—Todo bien Alice. Disculpa que interrumpa… — y escuchó como del otro lado del celular Alice respondía que no debía preocuparse por ello, Bella continuó — ok, ok, ok… bueno… ¿quería saber si te gustaría salir a entrenar conmigo hoy? — Bella debió alejar el celular del oído, pues Alice respondió un sí de forma estridente; pensó que tal vez quedaría sorda de ese oído, era una posibilidad factible.

—¿Cuándo quieres entrenar Bella? — dijo Alice con una voz más tranquila y firme, pero si la estuvieran viendo, su cuerpo se comportaba de forma contraria a su voz, que disimulaba tranquilidad.

—¿ahora?... ¿puedes? Si no… — y espero que la chica chillona le dijera que no podía porque ahora no le era posible, porque se encontraba con su pareja o porque tenía que trabajar, pero escuchó lo contrario.

—¡Claro! ¿Voy yo por ti o pasas tú por mí? ¡Espera! — dio uno de sus gritos estridentes, Bella volvió a alejar el celular del oído, de seguro quedaría sorda — No sé dónde vives Bella… — y se podía sentir como sonreía al pronunciar estas palabras, la emoción la traicionaba.

—Vivo en Manhattan, en West Villaje y tú vives en Chelsea ¿verdad? — eran barrios muy cercanos, pero sería mejor que Bella pasara por ella, así que escuchó a su nueva amiga (o eso creía) decir "entiendo", "ajam, ajam…" entonces Bella le explicó cómo se encontrarían — creo que es mejor… o sea, si te queda bien a ti, que pase por ti y luego vamos hasta Central Park a correr… ¿Qué te…? — antes que Bella consiguiera terminar de hablar, Alice ya estaba hablando como loca, cuando por fin terminó de lanzar palabras rápidas, Bella trató de comprenderla más solamente comprendió "Sí, te estaré esperando".

Luego de cortar la llamada, mientras su mente volvía a estar tranquila y su oído a salvo; recordó la voz que la había atendido en un principio, su cuerpo se tensionó, no debía pensar en ello, empezar una amistad deseando, ¿deseando?, ¡si, eso mismo!, deseado el novio de su nueva amiga, con tan solo escucharle la voz, no sería productivo.

Media hora más tarde, Bella estacionaba su carro frente al edificio de Alice; como todas las edificaciones de Chelsea, era uno más de las antiguas fábricas, que con estilo habían sido reformadas y transformadas en residencias, con sus comunes ladrillos rojos a la vista y puertas de madera lustradas y bien conservadas; las calles limpias, tiendas de ropa y restaurantes de buena fama culinaria. Su nueva amiga vivía en un lugar muy bello y costoso, pensó por un instante que aquel lugar no sería fácil de ser costeado por una mujer policía, que aún mantenía un puesto inferior ¿sería dinero de la corrupción? Cuando percibió que su mente divagaba con pensamientos absurdos, buscó en que concentrarse para eliminarlos, al final, ni siquiera la conocía y ya estaba buscándole la quinta pata al gato. Era normal en Bella esta actitud, ya no confiaba tan ciegamente en las personas, desde sus quince años de edad, aquel hombre le había quitado la inocencia, así como la libertad de creer en otras personas sin conocerlas realmente. Pero existía algo en Alice, no sabía decir de qué se trataba, era un sentimiento que la había liberado de la prisión de la desconfianza. Eso le agradaba profundamente.

Tomó su celular y le pasó un texto avisándole que se encontraba abajo en el carro; no quiso subir, no debía encontrarse con el novio de Alice, aunque lo deseara. Su nueva amiga le respondió al instante, cinco minutos después, se encontraba sentada en el asiento del acompañante del carro de Bella, pronta y sonriente.

Veinte minutos después se encontraban en un estacionamiento privado, tomaron sus sudaderas, aunque ya fuera primavera, Manhattan solía ser fría, principalmente si se trataba de Central Park. Mientras caminaban hasta la acera para corredores, Alice y Bella fueron hablando y conociéndose; la primera quería saber de la vida de su nueva amiga, pero la segunda quería saber ¿Quién era el chico de la voz sexy? Sabía que era una traición hacia su nueva y única amistad, pero debía saber el cómo, cuándo y porque, para saber de qué forma proceder.

—Bella… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿O tal vez dos…? — y sonrió de la forma que solo Alice sabía hacer cuando deseaba sacarle información a alguien; esta táctica le era muy útil en su trabajo y en la vida en general, siempre que debían interrogar a un maldito acosador de mujeres, ella utilizaba sus "encantos", como le decía Emmett y podía averiguar hasta el número de seguro social con solo colocar sus labios en posición de sonrisa. Esta era delicada pero brillante, llamativa pero sincera. Bella la observó con curiosidad, sabía lo que Alice se planeaba, quería averiguar todo sobre su vida, pero no le importó, por primera vez no le importó que alguien se metiera en su vida personal, ella también deseaba saber, conocer y estar segura si aquella voz que la había encantado, pertenecía a su amiga.

—Si… claro… dime que… — Alice la miró fijamente, como si le fuera a preguntar algo muy serio — Bella, Bella, Bella… — sin que se diera cuenta lanzó la pregunta — ¿tienes novio? — y la observó haciendo movimiento de cejas, a Bella le causo gracia, como todas las cosas que hacía o decía Alice, así que respondió que no moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Acto seguido indicó que debían estirar; su amiga la siguió sin problemas. Bella estaba curiosa, quería saber quién era el chico, porque había atendido la llamada al celular de Alice. Miró a esta y movió su boca como un pez que no puede respirar, pero no dijo nada.

—Dime… — ¿era posible que ya la conociera? — ¿qué quieres preguntar Bella? — y se dobló mientras tocaba con las manos el suelo, Alice estaba en buena forma física, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para lograr el estiramiento.

—Es que… vives en Chelsea y… — creyó que preguntarle porque vivía allí sería algo menos brusco — o sea ¿no es demasiado caro? — y por primera vez en años, sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían; cuando lo pensó no había sonado tan mal, pero al salir por su boca aquella pregunta, le pareció que era lo peor que podía haber preguntado — ¡Oh mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Disculpa Alice! No tienes que darme explicaciones ¡lo sé! ¡Mierda! — mientras eso Alice la observaba tranquila, pensó en reírse, pero sería cruel de su parte.

—En realidad… el apartamento donde vivo no es solo mío… — Bella la observó extrañada, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica no se sintiera mal por la pregunta? Su malestar pasó en segundos cuando escuchó "no es solo mío"… ¡Bingo! Pensó Bella, era su novio, no debía conocerlo nunca, jamás, mantendría distancias el mayor tiempo posible ¿pero qué digo? Es el novio de una amiga ¿cómo haré para mantenerme alejada de él?... sumergida en su reproche, escuchó como su amiga le seguía contando algo, volvió a prestarle atención — … mis papás nos lo regalaron cuando tenía dieciocho años, porque no querían que viviéramos de alquiler, ya que el sueldo de un policía no es el de los más altos y él aún no conseguía trabajo… pero me gusta lo que hago, nos gusta lo que hacemos en la vida, eso les costó entender a mis padres… — Bella dedujo que los padres de su amiga no eran para nada pobres y que su novio había sido rechazado por ellos o algo parecido — … y por eso vivo allí, pero tengo una cuenta en el banco, vengo juntando dinero desde que entré a la academia de policía, para poder comprar mi propio lugar y devolvérselo a él… — ¿A él? ¿Quién? Maldita seas Bella ¿! Por qué no prestas atención!? — porque la verdad que es lo mejor, pero cuéntame Bella, ¿vives con alguien? — Sintió un dolor en el pecho, no sabía porque, pero siempre que le hacían esa pregunta sentía un fuerte malestar, no sabía que o como responder; en este caso no era diferente, pero decidió responder pues Alice no tenía problema de confesarle nada de lo que ella preguntara, además aún necesitaba información.

—Bueno… sola, vivo sola desde… — presionó sus labios con fuerza y pensó como si estuviera haciendo cuentas, no era así, estaba recordando lo sucedido en el momento que se quedó sola en la vida; no se trataba de cuando murió su mamá, sino cuando murió su tía Marie, por ironía de la vida, un día después de cumplir sus dieciocho años — los dieciocho años, y tengo un apartamento a mi nombre, me lo han dejado mis papés por herencia, soy hija única … así que… — levantó sus hombros como dándole conclusión al tema y Alice comprendió que debía cesar con las preguntas — Alice… — ya estaban terminando con los ejercicios de calentamiento y quería preguntarle algo más antes de comenzar a correr — ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas? — podría ser otra de las posibilidades, el chico de la voz podría ser su hermano.

—Sí… ¡Claaaaro!… Bella ¿no me has escuchado? — ¿escuchado qué? ¡Oh, sí! Se había distraído.

—Perdona… es que a veces mi mente… ya sabes soy… — Alice le sonrió y terminó su frase.

—Distraída… jajajaajajaja, ¡entiendo! El chico que te atendió hoy, cuando llamaste ¿sabes? — Bella asintió con la cabeza — él es mi hermano mayor, cinco años mayor… — sonrió ampliamente — Edward... Edward Cullen… — el corazón de Bella iba a explotar, no sabía porque, pero saber que el chico de la voz, Edward, era hermano de Alice, había sido la mejor noticia hasta ahora. Su mente divagó… no supo porque pero volvió a su mente la imagen del chico de ojos claros, su héroe y su tortura; su obsesión por encontrarlo y todas las consecuencias de ella, lo amaba a pesar de no conocerlo de eso estaba segura — ¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! Distraídaaaaa… — chasqueó los dedos frente de los ojos, Bella reaccionó y la miró asustada, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto que pertenecía a su alma desde pequeña — ahhhhhhhhh… ¡has vuelto! — la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, pero preocupada por la expresión en su cara — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres…? ¿Empezamos a correr? — Bella asintió con la cabeza y ambas en silencio corrieron por Central Park; Alice feliz de estar entrenando con Isabella Swan, futura nadadora olímpica y ahora su amiga, y Bella dejando que la endorfina la liberara de todos los malos y buenos pensamientos, la relajara y la hiciera feliz por aquel instante.

…

Había sido una mañana de buen entrenamiento, corrieron cuarenta y cinco minutos, no más no menos; era claro que Alice no sentía la misma necesidad de Bella de correr para olvidar, ella era como la gente normal, la cual se cansaba después de treinta minutos de cardio. Supo respetar el cansancio de su amiga y se detuvo.

Luego de hacer ejercicios de respiración, tomar agua e ir por el carro; Alice tomó coraje y decidió invitar a su amiga para una cena en casa, pero explicó que lo único que sabía cocinar bien eran pastas con salsa; ese plato para Bella era un manjar, ya hacía mucho que no cocinaba, no le encontraba sentido hacerlo solamente para ella. Compraba comida pronta en el restaurant de comida natural que Dimitri le había recomendado, "Natural Fod", siempre recordaría ese nombre, pues le parecía demasiado obvio y sin gracia. Así era ella, siempre tenía un comentario negativo sobre las cosas; fue por ello que su entrenador, que era amigo del dueño del lugar, había pasado una semana sin hablarle a Bella por su actitud displicente. Bella para solucionar la situación con Dim, terminó contratando un paquete de tres comidas diarias por un año, él lo valía.

Mientras Bella pensaba en aquella situación, Alice esperaba su respuesta; se reprochó pues debía dejar de divagar. Observó con cariño a su nueva amiga, que esperaba la respuesta con miedo de recibir una negativa; su rostro cambió a sorpresa cuando por fin Bella respondió positivamente; algo en ella comenzaba a cambiar, si fuera en otro momento de su vida, si fuera otra persona, no hubiera aceptado la cena ni la compañía.

…

El resto del día para Bella fue una tortura, no sabía que vestir, no sabía que calzar, no sabía qué hacer con su madeja de lana llamada cabello, no sabía cómo maquillarse. Cierto momento, se paró en seco y pensó que estaba enloqueciendo, que no podía estar reaccionando así por una voz, ni siquiera sabía cómo era físicamente, así que tomó coraje y decidió ser ella misma, si fuera a gustarle a alguien, principalmente al chico de la voz sexy, o sea, Edward Cullen; debería gustarle tal y cual es: loca y obsesionada.

—¡Mierda! — gritó mientras se miraba al espejo y luchaba contra el cabello; en fin, lo llevaría suelto con ondas, sin peinados, odiaba los malditos peinados, aún más si debía hacérselo sola.

Se observó al espejo por lo menos cinco veces, llevaba jeans ajustados, una blusa suelta de color rosa viejo, una chaqueta de tela, zapatillas de color negro y maquillaje; no supo cómo, pero se había maquillado y no había quedado nada mal. Cuando la hora se aproximaba, sintió como su estómago se contraía por los nervios.

…

Ocho en punto de la noche, parada frente a la puerta del apartamento de Alice, como de costumbre, sus momentos de pensamientos distantes no la habían dejado darse cuenta hasta entonces, que alguien se encuentra parado de tras de ella; él susto la hizo girar rápidamente y puede recordar que quien se encuentras allí, era el chico que venía con ella dentro del ascensor; este, sin saber el porqué de la expresión de miedo en Bella, le sonrió amablemente, para luego hablarle suavemente.

—Hola… — Bella lo miró con una arruga de preocupación en la frente, pues no sabía si es un delincuente o un violador, rápidamente el chico nota que ella aún no comprende su presencia allí y se presenta rápidamente — soy Jasper Hale, amigo de Edward — Bella reacciona al nombre, que ya le era familiar, vuelve a respirar. Vivía con el miedo constantemente, pero existían situaciones como estas que la hacían perder la compostura, la fuerza y la voluntad de reaccionar.

Cuando decide responderle a Jasper, escucha la puerta abrirse, ella gira su cuerpo rápidamente, preparada para encontrarse con Alice. Nuevamente se congela, quien le abre es un hombre de unos veinticinco años, vestido con unos jeans, camiseta y abrigo de cuero (rebelde), alto, cuerpo bien formado, cabello color cobrizo, ojos… ojos color verde esmeralda… esmeralda… Bella paró su mirada en la de él y podía sentir como por su cuerpo volvía a correr aquel escalofrío. No supo cómo reaccionar a ello y se quedó parada observándolo fijamente.

Edward la observa asustado, no comprendía porque aquella chica lo miraba con tanta fuerza, se sentía extraño. Cuando sus ojos estaban por encontrarse, una voz fuerte y vibrante le habló haciéndolo reaccionar.

—¡Hey Ed! — Detrás de ellos se encontraba Emmett, con su rostro inconfundible y su sonrisa amigable — ¿Qué hacen todos parados frente a la puerta? ¿Es algún puto juego? — Edward arrugó su frente sin entender de qué se trataba aquello, tomó las llaves del carro, giró su cabeza en dirección a la cocina y llamó a su hermana.

—Alice… — llamó suavemente, confundido — ¡Alice! — grita con fuerza, necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible. Alice aparece tras la puerta de la cocina y sonríe al ver que su amiga había llegado, más reacciona igual que todos, que se encontraban confundidos sin entender aquello, antes de pronunciar una palabra, Edward habló — me marcho, no me esperes… — sin terminar la frase, pasa al lado de Bella sin mirarle, sin saludarle, sin presentarse, ignorándola completamente; lo que Edward no sabe es que la apariencia de niña delicada en aquella chica, era engañosa, un disfraz, como el camaleón Bella sabía adecuarse a todas las situaciones, nunca dejaría que la trataran de mala forma, nunca dejaría que la tomaran por nada, por escoria que se puede pasar por encima; ella era todo, menos sensiblemente, delicada; su reacción fue instantánea.

—¡Hey, idiota! ¿Soy invisible acaso? ¡Se educado y saluda a la gente! ¡Imbécil! — para rematar le muestra el dedo del medio y se mete al apartamento, sin saber si debía hacerlo o no.

Edward por su lado se siente un estúpido, ¡ella tenía razón al reaccionar así! ¡Wow! Esta chica era La Caja de Pandora… aún sin reaccionar. Emmett y Jasper reían sin parar, tomaron a su amigo por el brazo y lo llevaron fuera de allí, antes que la Chica Pandora decidiera saltarle encima.

Dentro del apartamento, Bella se desploma en el sofá y trata de comprender ambas de sus reacciones; respira profundamente y cambia la cara para que Alice, que se encontraba parada, en silencio y con una arruga de preocupación en la frente, no se sintiera mal por la actitud del idiota, imbécil, hermoso y bien dotado de su maldito hermano.

—¿Esta pronta la cena Alice? — como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, Bella se puso de pie y miró hacia donde se encontraba la mesa puesta, pronta para una cena de dos.

—S... si… Bella si no quie… — pero su amiga no le permitió terminar la frase, Alice no tenía culpa de tener a ese chico como hermano.

—Comamos ¿sí? — y volvió a sonreírle, consiguiendo que su amiga también lo hiciera.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, las dos chicas comieron prácticamente en silencio; solamente se hicieron comentarios sobre el sabor de la comida. Pero Alice necesitaba hablar sobre lo sucedido y sin aguantar más habló.

—¡Disculpa! O sea… a mí no, a mi hermano idiota… — Alice se sentía apenada por la actitud extraña de Edward — no te alejarás de mi por eso ¿o sí? — Bella no quiere hablar de ello, sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Busca otro tema y habla.

—Jasper… como se llame — haciendo gestos de desdén con las manos — me suena conocido su nombre.

—Ahhhh… Jasper Hale — suspira fuertemente, no perdería su amiga, pero su hermano la escucharía, tenía unas cuantas cosas para decirle — es psicólogo, tal vez lo reconoces porque es afamado por asistir a personajes famosos — cuando habla de él, una sonrisa de tonta enamorada surge en su rostro, parecía una de esas chicas enamoradas que pasan en las telenovelas, nada más le faltaba el fondo musical meloso.

—Te gusta… — Bella la observa con certeza y le sonríe con complicidad — parece agradable... superficialmente, pues no lo conozco… ¿Por qué no están juntos?

—Sí, lo es… es agradable y excelente persona, pero… — baja la mirada a sus manos y suspira con pesadez — tengo miedo de acercarme Bella… él… es amigo de Edw… — y mira a Bella para estar segura que ésta no se moleste por pronunciar el nombre de su hermano— … ard desde pequeños, muy amigos… ¿y si luego no funciona? Digo… entre él y yo… mi hermano perdería a uno de sus mejores amigos, es difícil… a él también le gusto, ya me lo ha dicho, yo… le mentí, le dije que no me gustaba a mí, lo mantengo lejos, pero lo amo… realmente lo amo — Bella la comprende, sabe lo que se siente amar, pero si fuera esa su situación, si conociera, si tuviera cerca el dueño de su amor, no esperaría, no dudaría, se presentaría frente a él y le daría su corazón sin recelos. Bella puede ver como su amiga sufre, y entiende que aquel momento no era la ocasión de soñar con su chico de ojos claros, sino de cambiar de tema para que Alice se sienta mejor.

—Disculpa… Alice no debí… no es de mi incumbencia — Bella suspira — hablemos de otra cosa… no se… tu familia, o ¿porque decidiste ser policía? — sonríe tímidamente por miedo de estar entrando en otro tema delicado, las preguntas salían sin filtro.

—Bueno… mi familia, familia Cullen… — Bella no entendía, ¿no era ella Masen? — si soy Alice Masen Cullen, decidí utilizar Masen porque… — suspiró mientras pensaba por dónde empezar — mi padre es un médico muy reconocido en Nueva York, eso no es malo hasta que quieres hacer algo por ti misma, pero no lo consigues, ya que te lo otorgan fácilmente sin hacerte preguntas, sin saber si eres buena en lo que haces, nada más por ser hija del doctor Cullen — Alice miró fijamente a Bella para saber si aquella entendía lo que le explicaba — después que me ocurrió lo del brazo, sabes lo de la competencia de natación, donde me empujaron y me lo quebré; perdí mi objetivo en la vida Bella… quería ser nadadora profesional, como tú. Pasé mucho tiempo perdida, sin saber que hacer de mi vida; comencé a estudiar en tres Universidades diferentes, pero ninguna me daba lo que buscaba… ¿me entiendes? — Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba comprendiendo realmente cual era el punto, porque Masen y no Cullen, no dijo nada, solamente volvió a escuchar a Alice — entonces cursos rápidos para comenzar a trabajar y pagarme los estudios, mis padres no podían seguir haciéndolo; no porque no lo pudieran hacer económicamente, sino que me sentía una perdedora. Bella… no sabía quién era… un día estaba trabajando de secretaria, cubriendo una licencia. Cuando fui a entrar a la sala de mi jefe, escuché como le decía a otro hombre que yo era la peor secretaria que había tenido en su vida, que mi contratación se debía a que era una Cullen — Bella comprendió todo, se acercó a su amiga, le acarició el brazo como señal de ello y presionó sus labios en una mueca — ese mismo día pedí la renuncia, me fui al registro civil y entré con el pedido para cambiar mi apellido. En mi casa fue una guerra, mis padres no aceptaban mi decisión. Son personas buenas, pero así como el apellido de mi padre me lastimó a mí, yo los lastimé a ellos renegándolo — Alice bajó la mirada, fue cuando Bella pudo ver a su nueva amiga llorar y sin pensar la abrazó, porque sabía que le hacía falta — estoy bien, no te preocupes… estoy bien…

—Perdóname… — Bella se encontraba sin palabras, había tocado en un mal tema nuevamente — yo… — pero Alice la interrumpió.

—Tranquila… déjame terminar de contarte lo que sucedió, disculpa mis lágrimas pero es inevitable contarlo sin derramarlas… — sonrió con pesar y siguió — el día que discutimos, tomé el carro y salí a correr para relajarme, paré a las afueras de Nueva York cerca de la carretera donde hay una vía para corredores — Bella la observaba con curiosidad ¿sería el mismo lugar? — en ese momento, vi como una chica era arrastrada por un hombre hacia la parte más boscosa del camino; pensé en correr tras ellos, pero no tenía con que defenderla, así que primero llamé al 911 y di mi ubicación, abrí la parte trasera del carro y tomé una herramienta que se encontraba allí, la más pesada. Cuando me dirigía hacia ellos, un móvil policial que estaba cerca llegó y acudió a la chica… ella… fue violada… pero llegaron a tiempo de evitar su muerte… — Bella la observaba absorta, se sentía fuera de la realidad, no creía lo que escuchaba — … me persigue Bella, esa imagen del hombre empujándola hacia el bosque, me persigue y me siento culpable por no evitar que la violara… — Bella estaba segura, aquella era su historia y Alice la había salvado de la muerte. Sintió el dolor, el que siempre sentía luego de una pesadilla, pero esta vez no se encontraba sola, miró a Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrima y la abrazó, y sin dejarla ir, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga habló

—Gracias… me salvaste la vida Alice… ¡Gracias! — Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sentía sus corazón acelerado y su mente confundida — era yo Alice, era yo la chica… me salvaste la vida — sin soltarse del abrazo ambas lloraron, porque lo necesitaban y porque el cruel destino las unía aún más de lo que ya se sentían unidas.

…

Espero no estén queriendo matar a la autora (o sea, a mi) sé que el encuentro con Edward no fue el más bello, y que la cena no fue lo que esperaban; pero, creo que ahora van entendiendo cada vez más la forma de ser de Bella. No es fácil lo que ha pasado en la vida, ella es una luchadora. Y se entiende, un poco al menos, la extraña conexión con Alice.

Gracias Maru, terewee, .castillo, ALEXANDRACAST por sus reviews, me hicieron tomar coraje a seguir escribiendo.

En mi Facebook ( Karu Swan) dejaré fotos relacionadas al capítulo, para que vean la vestimenta de Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett y Jasper; además el barrio donde vive cada una, el apartamento de Bella, el de Alice y el carro de Bella. Todo para estimularles la imaginación. :)

Nos leemos…


	3. Chapter 3 Lo que no te mata, te hace más

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte**

Era imposible explicar con palabras lo que Bella sentía en aquel momento: emoción, por conocer a la chica que la salvó de la muerte segura; dolor, no por sí misma, ya no, sino por su amiga, que vivía atormentada por no haber impedido tal fatalidad que la seguía en sus pesadillas, en su día a día, en sus miedos, desde sus tempranos quince años; felicidad, por encontrarla, por ser ahora amiga de su salvadora, porque ahora estaban inexorablemente unidas de por vida.

Luego de un largo rato llorando, una sobre el hombro de la otra, las lágrimas cesaron y dieron lugar a las palabras.

—Lo siento Bella… — Alice comenzó disculpándose, pero su amiga no tenía la culpa, ella lo sabía, la detuvo al instante con palabras que pensó nunca poder pronunciar.

—Alice… — tomó aire, aire que quemó el dolor en el pecho para expulsarlo, después de tanto tiempo, con palabras — parte de la culpa es mía, de mi obsesión por un chico de ojos claros, por ser ingenua y creer que era él… por no decirle a nadie lo que sucedía, por amar una ilusión… — miró a su amiga y ésta no entendía, pensaba que eran palabras dichas por el sufrimiento; pero no solo pertenecían a este. sino que hacían parte de una realidad.

—Bella… ¿de qué hablas? — Bella suspiró profundamente, tomó con cariño la mano de su amiga, y relató lo ocurrido a sus diez años; la muerte de su madre, el escaparse con miedo, el caer desmayada en la grama fría de otoño y por fin el haber sido rescatada por su chico de ojos claros.

La obsesión la cegó, primero buscaba chicos de quince años, quería agradecerle, quería que fueran amigos. Con el pasar de los años, las hormonas iban causando efecto y el cariño se transformó en amor; a partir de los doce años ella buscaba a su chico para que fuera su novio, sabía que era una idea tonta, pero debía intentarlo. Pasaba tardes enteras en el lugar donde había sido encontrada, tal vez, solo tal vez, él aparecería por allí. Bella creía que su chico también soñaba con ella, entonces iría a su encuentro en aquel lugar, el cual les pertenecía.

A los quince años la natación y el fuerte entrenamiento para competir habían disminuido su obsesión, era la endorfina que la ayudaba a vivir día tras día sin él. La hacía olvidar. Pero se sentía sola, era una chica con apariencia dulce y cansina, pero fiera luchadora por lo que deseaba. Psicólogos y más psicólogos, todos diagnosticaban una Bella obsesiva compulsiva; sus hábitos debían ser repetidos hasta el cansancio, cansancio que demoraba en llegar. Fue hospitalizada por desmayos, estos se debían a fatiga crónica, falta de descanso.

Bella soñaba con su chico con sus ojos claros, con caricias y besos. Despertaba sudorosa, excitada, necesitada de placer. Este llegó para complicar aún más la situación. Al comienzo, inocentemente probó tocarse, satisfacer la necesidad que atormentaba noche tras noche. Era suficiente. El sueño volvía a ser pacífico, por cierto tiempo.

Cierto día iba camino a su entrenamiento diario, cuando se encontró con un hermoso par de ojos claros, ojos color esmeralda. Su mente sabía que no era él, pero sus hormonas juveniles la engañaron. Ella con solo quince años, él con veinte, la misma edad que tendría su chico.

Aro era su nombre, alto de ojos claros, corpulento y fuerte, cabello color castaño y de personalidad dudosa; cursaba el último año de preparador físico, quiso sustituir a Dimitri, pero Bella no aceptó, Dim era como su padre, no lo podría hacer. Pero Aro la convenció de hacer entrenamiento cardiovascular con él, Bella aceptó, quería estar cerca de su chico. Besos, roses, abrazos, toques. Un día como cualquier otro Bella aceptó la propuesta de "su amor" para correr en las afueras de Nueva York, donde era más tranquilo para el entrenamiento. El amor no existió. Bella juvenil murió.

Alice lloraba junto a su amiga, la veía desmoronarse, pero palabras no eran suficientes para consolarla.

—Ves Alice… — decía Bella mientras su voz era ahogada por el llanto sin control — no es tu culpa, si no mía… y de él que me engañó diciendo que me amaba; pues sabía que yo necesitaba amor urgentemente. Sin madre, sin padre, con una tía distante. Solo Dimitri, no pudo conmigo. Yo lo engañé para salir con Aro, él también se siente culpable — Alice volvió a abrazarla, repitiéndole "no es tu culpa, eras una niña"… prometiendo, entre susurros, que nunca más se alejaría de su lado, ahora eran hermanas del alma, hermanas de la vida, luchadoras que no permitirían que las volvieran a vencer.

—Gracias… gracias…

Ninguna supo cuándo, pero ambas cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo; Alice sentada y Bella con la cabeza sobre las piernas de ésta. Se dejaron llevar, pues sus cuerpos lo necesitaban.

…

Desde el momento que Edward salió del edificio donde estaba su apartamento, no pudo parar de pensar en la chica que lo llamó idiota; Emmett y Jasper rieron por un buen rato por causa de su expresión. A él eso no le importaba, era ese rostro que se repetía en su mente; ojos pequeños pero atentos que pudieron ver su alma, ella había abierto la ventana a las emociones, la misma que había estado cerrada por diez años; desde el día que se enteró que la niña estaba muerta. No pudo hacer nada. Eso lo perturbaba, vio ese rostro en todas las mujeres por mucho tiempo, hasta que bloqueó su mente y desde entonces había vivido superficialmente.

Debía volver, pero la chica lo odiaría. No podía ser ella, tal vez una hermana. Eran tan parecidas. Pero… estaba muerta.

La noche se le hizo interminable, Jasper y Emmett querían salir a tomar y divertirse para festejar su vuelta al hogar. Edward había recorrido todo el mundo con su voz y su guitarra, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Nunca había sido reconocido o escuchado en realidad.

Más que falta de suerte, era su falta de amor por la vida; sus melodías lo reflejaban.

—Edy… — llamó Emmet con voz burlona. Edward odiaba que lo llamara así — deja de pensar en Swan y ven a divertirte — Edward lo miró malhumorado y con muchas ganas de golpearle en el rostro.

—¿Swan? ¿Quién puta madre es Swan? — miró a Emmett enfurecido, pensando que este le estaba haciendo una de sus bromas estúpidas.

—¡La chica! La nadadora Isabella Swan, con ella te topaste en la puerta de tu casa — Emmett lo miró como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Edward pudo darle paz a su alma, no era su chica de ojos color almendra, ella seguía muerta; por eso la reconocía, Alice siempre la miraba competir y le hablaba de la chica. No, no era la niña del parque. Era la nadadora Swan, la chica prodigio del país.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Jasper que se encontraba sobrio, era el conductor asignado de la noche — ¿sigues pensando en la chica que te sacó el dedo…? jajajajajajajaaja — no podía evitarlo, volvía recordar la cara de Edward, nunca había presenciado el rechazo instantáneo de una chica hacia él, era supremo; siempre él era el que rechazaba y ellas iban detrás como moscas a la miel.

—No… ya ni me importa… — pero no era verdad, aún no entendía su reacción ante ella, el sentimiento de confusión volvió a él, era frustrante no saber el porqué del sentimiento, él no era así. A pesar de odiar la vida, siempre fue muy seguro en su forma de actuar, de sentir y reaccionar.

—Vamos… — dice Emmett sexualmente emocionado — aquellas chicas nos están observando — y sale caminando directo al grupo de mujeres que lo miraban con deseo. Jasper lo sigue sonriendo. Edward aprovecha la distracción para marcharse.

Salió a la calle del bar y observó el lugar buscando un taxi, del lado contrario de la calle se encontraba uno aparcado, revisa para saber si se encuentra libre y sube. Camino a casa, formuló una forma para entrar al apartamento si Swan se encontrara allí. No lo pensó demasiado, pasaría directo a su habitación sin siquiera saludar, no se sentía de humor para aguantar a una chiquilla mal educada, que no sabía aceptar el rechazo masculino.

…

Bella asustada abre los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar diferente a su apartamento de paredes oscuras; este era un lugar muy iluminado, agradable y silencioso, pero no se encontraba sola. Pudo sentir como una mirada de ojos claros controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus suspiros y hasta pensamientos. Su cuerpo se tensionó, pero no de miedo, sino de deseo. Siente recorrer por su espalda el toque más suave y delicioso que había sentido en su vida, sus bragas se sienten mojadas y ella está lista para que él le haga el amor. Suspira un audible sonido de placer y llama por su nombre, Edward…

Bella despierta exaltada, nunca antes había tenido tal sueño, nunca. Siente su cuerpo acelerado, caluroso, mojado. Cuando por fin entiende donde se encontraba; Alice estaba sentada y dormida en el sofá y ella tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga. Pensó en levantarse y marcharse, pero era la primera vez en años que no despertaba por una pesadilla, aunque haya sido un extraño sueño, no había sido malo de ninguna forma. Mientras se encontraba pensando en si se marchaba o no, escuchó ruido en la puerta, estaba segura que se trataba de Edward, así que volvió a su posición inicial y fingió estar durmiendo.

…

Edward había preparado su mente para reaccionar de mala manera al entrar a su apartamento y encontrarse con la amiga de Alice. Pero al llegar, encontró una situación totalmente contraria a la que esperaba. En el sofá pudo observar a su hermana menor sentada, de ojos cerrados, durmiendo y sobre las piernas de ésta, su amiga Swan. Claro que no se esperaba aquello, las miró sorprendido, Alice tenía ojos hinchados ¿habían llorado? "cosas de chicas" pensó Edward. Mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando al observar detenidamente a la chica que lo había insultado, que también se encontraba dormida, la dulzura y sencillez de su rostro lo distrajo y cuando menos se lo esperaba la estaba observando detenidamente, en su mente encontró una similitud extraordinaria con la niña que había salvado hacían diez años atrás. Primero su cuerpo se paralizó, no era capaz de obedecer a su cerebro, cuando por fin, pudo reaccionar, Edward dio un paso largo hacia atrás y por poco se lleva una mesa con adornos por delante. En ese instante sentía su corazón golpear tan fuerte, que era posible que saliera por su boca sin que él lo pudiera impedir.

¡Es ella! ¡Es ella! Solamente eso era lo que repetía su cabeza. Con miedo, emoción o quien sabe que otro sentimiento, dio media vuelta y como le fue posible se marchó a la habitación, debía pensar que hacer, averiguar si era ella. Su mente estaba más confundida que antes, venían a él flashes de recuerdos, el rostro de la pequeña, el miedo y la desesperación, todos estos años había estado sufriendo por su muerte y ese dolor le había calado fuerte. Había odiado la vida, su vida.

Como le fue posible, se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos con la intensión de aliviar el flujo de ideas que lo atormentaba. Aquello era una locura, ella estaba muerta, ella no existía.

…

Bella respiró profundamente cuando el hermano de Alice se había marchado de la sala, tomó asiento en el sofá, con muchas ganas de llamar a Alice y decirle que se marchaba. La observó dormir con tanto dolor en su expresión, pasaría un buen tiempo antes que su amiga se acostumbrara a la situación. Entendería si no quisiera verla nunca más, estaba preparada para ser rechazada o evitada. Era necesario que se marchara, pero no sin dejarle una nota, donde avisaba que estaba todo bien, pero debería marcharse pues al día siguiente tendría entrenamiento con Dimitri. Pensó que tal vez Alice se sentiría abandonada o eso creía, para evitar que se sintiera así, Bella dejó anotado en el mismo papel, la dirección del gimnasio de entrenamiento y la hora de comienzo de éste; no era algo simple de hacer para ella, pues era normal que se escondiera de la gente, que rechazara su compañía; era importante lo que estaba haciendo, nunca había revelado a nadie que hubiera conocido a dos días, donde ni a qué hora entrenaba, era su forma eliminar gente de su vida, ya que gran parte de ella pasaba entrenando.

…

Edward pudo ver como la niña, para él aún lo era, su niña de frágil y hermosa piel; por la cual había escrito canciones, ella que no existía hasta hacía un momento, se marchaba del apartamento en silencio y sin darse cuenta que él la observaba.

…

Seis de la mañana. Despertador sonando.

Bella estiró el brazo y lo apagó con rapidez, se estaba estirando en la cama con placer cuando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro; desde la violación no conseguía dormir tan plácidamente y su cuerpo se sentía leve y descansado.

Dio un salto de la cama al piso y caminó con tranquilidad a la ducha; tomó su tiempo, cantó y gritó, había eliminado de su sistema todo aquello que la atormentaba, en parte sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por andar, pero también sabía que no volvería a caer; "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte", recordó el refrán que su madre profesaba.

Aseada y con ropa de correr, tomó sus gafas para el sol, su mochila con la ropa de entrenamiento, realizó estiramientos y salió calle afuera. Corrió hasta el gimnasio que se encontraba a un kilómetro de su casa, no sintió cansancio, pero ese día no precisaba olvidar nada; escuchó la música, no como un sonido lejano como siempre, si no cómo se siente cuando tienes dos auriculares en los oídos, música cercana y potente. Se sentía viva.

Por primera vez en años, entró al gimnasio con emoción, sintiéndose fuerte y pronta para todo. Cuando llegó a la piscina, vio sentada, en uno de los bancos que se encontraban allí, una figura femenina de espaldas a ella.

Normalmente, esa situación la enfadaría; iría hasta la chica y le diría que ese era su horario de entrenamiento y que no le gustaban intrusos, discutirían y Dimitri terminaría tratando de tranquilizarla.

Pero ese día, ese día era diferente, Bella volvía a estar bien, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, ni si debía estarlo, pero no le importaba, aprovecharía el bienestar repentino. No importaba nada más en aquel entonces.

Se acercó a la chica sentada y le tocó el hombro, con el intuito de llevar una discusión civilizada. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la chica, no era una simple chica, si no que era su ahora mejor amiga y salvadora.

Alice le sonrió con complicidad y se levantó emocionada por la reacción positiva de Bella, que se encontraba riendo de felicidad.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa? — dijo Alice emocionada y ya vestida para entrenar con su amiga.

—¡Claro que sí! Espérame aquí, voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme… — le sonrió nuevamente y se marchó corriendo hacia los vestidores.

Al volver, Bella encontró a Dimitri hablando amablemente con Alice, eso era una situación extraña; la noche y el día también lo estaba siendo, pero no le importó.

Él era tan ermitaño como ella, le simpatizaban pocas personas. No los interrumpió, esperó a que ellos terminaran y la vieran allí, esperaba, quería empezar.

Dimitri vio como Bella volvía a tener aquel brillo de vida en la mirada, él sabía, no él porqué, pero si sabía que Alice tenía mucho que ver con aquel cambio; no preguntaría, nunca lo hacía, siempre esperaba a que Bella le dijera lo que ocurría.

El entrenamiento fue tranquilo, tanto en la piscina como en el sector de pesas, Bella no había reclamado de nada; había tomado todas las precauciones por su brazo, obedecido el peso, los movimientos que debía realizar, Dimitri estaba encantado con aquella disponibilidad. Pensó que debía hacerle un monumento a la nueva amiga de su nadadora cabeza hueca.

Alice la acompañó las tres horas de entrenamiento, a veces entrenando, a veces nada más observando.

—Swan… — la llamó Dimitri — tienes fisioterapia con Alec no lo olvides — esperó a que ésta reaccionara, lo insultara o se negara, pero solo escuchó un "ok"

—Bella, tienes el mejor fisioterapeuta del estado… ¿sabías? — dijo Alice sorprendida.

—Ajam… lo sé… Alec es muy bueno, si no fuera por él y por Dimitri, ya no tendría el hombro. Soy… soy muy cabeza hueca, lo acepto. Pero no se lo digas a Dimitri — ambas rieron a las carcajadas.

En fisioterapia Bella exigió que Alice entrara con ella, debían aprender más una de la otra, aunque pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida, debían rellenar las lagunas entre ellas.

Fue así que Alice le explicó cómo había pedido cambio de horario en el trabajo para poder entrenar con ella, por lo menos tres veces por semana. Normalmente este proceso no sería fácil de realizar, pero el chico encargado de ello le debía unos favores, así fue como movió sus influencias y lo consiguió en un instante. Alice era ágil y sabía cuándo mover sus piezas, para salir beneficiada con ellas.

…

Pasaron los días y la amistad entre Alice y Bella seguía creciendo. Entrenamientos, charlas y compras. Éste último era de mayor gusto para Alice, pero para Bella era una tortura.

Una semana después de las confesiones en aquella cena, aún quedaban preguntas, de igual manera Alice respetaba los tiempos de su amiga. Lo que no entendía era la actitud de Edward, desde aquel día había intentado sacarle información, respuestas al porque había reaccionado de mala forma frente a Bella. No había conseguido nada, su hermano sabía evitar preguntas cuando le era necesario.

Edward evitaba estar en casa en los horarios que Alice se encontraba. Como no podía vivir de la caridad de su hermana menor, consiguió trabajo tocando en un bar del centro de Manhattan. Para él, aquel tipo de trabajo era denigrante; estar en el escenario de un bar era comenzar de cero, pues la gente que frecuentaba el lugar no lo hacía para escuchar a un cantautor tocando la guitarra, si no para beberse las penas hasta olvidárselas.

Habiendo recorrido el mundo entero con su música, no consiguió lo que más añoraba: el reconocimiento; era eso lo que le importaba, no la fama, ni el exceso de dinero, el reconocimiento de que su música era especial, era única y diferente.

La decisión de volver a Nueva York fue tomada luego de presentar su talento musical a un famoso productor musical inglés, éste le dijo que su música era demasiado deprimente, debía modificarla. Pero el golpe más fuerte fue cuando le dijo que debía cambiar no solamente el sonido y la letra, sino que también era necesario que modificara el contenido de su alma. Esa confesión daría fin a la búsqueda, destrozando todos sus sueños y objetivos. Dos años viajando, escribiendo y cantando para que el mundo lo escuchara y éste no lo había comprendió.

Cierto día Alice le preguntó si necesitaba dinero, Edward le terminó por mentir diciendo que había conseguido trabajo en un colegio como docente de música. No era difícil de creerle, ya que había estudiado música en Julliard y sido un alumno prodigio en su tiempo. Esta mentira lo hizo sentirse inmensamente mal, pues pudo ver la felicidad en su hermana al escuchar la noticia; ya que ello significaba que Edward no volvería a irse y que asentaría cabeza.

Parte de la mentira era verdad, él había entregado solicitudes de trabajo en todos los colegios con la vaga esperanza de encontrar una plaza libre de docente de música, no quisieron contratarlo, alegando falta de experiencia en la profesión.

Solamente le quedaba aceptar el maldito trabajo del bar. Era un bar subterráneo, con una decoración simple y agradable, pero que se estaba haciendo la buena fama por ser un lugar agradable donde podías ir a escuchar música, bailar y beber bien. Al fin y al cabo, no sería tan mala experiencia, era posible que algún productor famoso de Nueva York lo encontrara allí y le diera una oportunidad. Aún soñaba un poco.

Los únicos que sabían de su trabajo allí eran sus amigos Emmett y Jasper que cubrían a Edward de Alice, cuando llamaba preguntando porque no atendía el celular o si se encontraba con ellos.

Emmett al comienzo no quería hacer parte del engaño, pues trabajaba con Alice y se le hacía difícil mentirle, la conocía muy bien y ella a él, sabía que descubriría todo tarde o temprano. Cierta tarde de ensayo en el bar, Edward trataba de convencer a Emmett a que no se lo dijera a Alice, cuando todo se hizo más fácil cuando encontró una hermosa y rubia razón.

En el bar, trabajaba una mesera rubia y de ojos celestes, cuerpo de modelo, sonrisa despampanante; Emmett tenía una leve debilidad por las rubias, así que trató de convencerla a que le diera su número de móvil, pero ella era difícil y lo rechazó rotundamente, dejándolo más enloquecido por ella. Desde entonces Emmett ha arrastrado a Jasper a las noches de presentación de Edward para ver a la rubia, a su Rosalie.

…

—¡No Alice!... nunca he ido a un lugar de esos, no tengo ropas para ello — Bella prácticamente le suplicaba a su amiga que no la obligara a salir.

—¡Isabella Swan! Dimitri te dio el domingo libre de entrenamiento para que puedas salir esta noche conmigo e ¡irás sin chillar! — dijo con las manos en la cintura y cara de policía mala. — ropa… sabes muy bien que tienes, te he regalado ropa linda con la intensión que la usaras hoy — sonrió con complicidad.

—Alice… — suspiró para liberar las ganas de gritarle como niña pequeña que no iría y ya — no me siento bien en esos lugares, hay mucha… gente… — la miró con ojitos de perrito, pero a Alice no la convencía nada.

—Encima de la cama te he dejado la ropa y los zapatos en el piso. No demores que te tengo que maquillar — la miró muy seria — ¿ok? — Bella asintió con la cabeza, había perdido esa batalla, su amiga era invencible.

Dos horas más tarde ambas chicas se encontraban prontas para llamar la atención del mundo, hermosas por naturaleza, con detalles de ropa y maquillaje que resaltaba aún más su belleza. Alice había seleccionado ropa para que Bella vistiera, pero no se trataba de nada extravagante, si no que era una prenda simple y que hacía parte de la personalidad de su amiga; nunca la obligaría a usar algo que no fuera de su agrado. Un vestido en color negro con un corte suave, con caída, de largo un poco más de cuatro o cinco dedos por encima de las rodillas, de mangas semi cortas, zapatos altos del mismo color, delicados como el vestido; Bella se sentía cómoda y bonita, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Alice vestía un vestido recto, en color lilas con mangas tres cuartos, simple pero que delineaba su esbelta figura, ambas maquilladas sin excesos.

Tomaron el carro de Alice, puesto que era esta la que sabía el lugar donde iban, siendo así la conductora asignada de la noche de chicas. El bar se encontraba en la parte céntrica de Manhattan, era un lugar agradable, según Alice se llamaba "El Subte", porque estaba ubicado subterráneamente.

Bella poco a poco había comenzado a sentirse a gusto, esto se debía a que su amiga hacía que las cosas fueran más simples de lo que parecían. Luego de un pequeño viaje en carro, llegaron frente al lugar de destino.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del bar sintieron una música suave, pero triste, que era tocada para servir como música de ambiente; cuando entraron se encontraron con el sector donde se hallaban las mesas y el bar principal. Eligieron un lugar alejado del movimiento, para que Bella se fuera acostumbrando al lugar, Alice sabía que ella aún tenía miedos, principalmente a la cercanía de personas del sexo masculino.

La música siguió sonando de fondo, era agradable, a Bella la había gustado y la letra era sencilla pero fuerte a la vez; se sintió una extraña conexión con la persona que la interpretaba. Eran sentimientos que hacían parte de su pasado, pérdida, dolor, obsesión.

—Alice… — ésta la miró con curiosidad — ¿quien canta? ¿lo conoces?— su amiga trató de ver por entre la gente, la voz le sonaba familiar, pero no visualizaba al artista que se encontraba en el escenario, pues este era improvisado a la altura del piso.

—No… no lo puedo ver desde aquí… — en ese mismo instante, cuando decide colocarse de pie para verlo, al girarse encuentra frente a ella una cara conocida — ¿Jasper? — y sin poder controlarse, una sonrisa sale a flote. Reacciona al ver quien se encontraba parado al lado de Jas — hola Emmett… no me dijiste que conocías este lugar… — y le sonríe a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

—Es que… no pensé que te… gustaría un lugar como este… — Emmett necesitaba huir de allí, en el momento que Alice viera a Edward cantando, lo crucificaría.

—Pero si es sencillamente bello. Porque no… ¡siéntense a tomar algo nosotras!

—Claro… si… — respondieron ambos.

—¿Llegaron hace mucho? — preguntó Jasper, necesitaba averiguar que tanto sabía. Conocía a Alice, la chica era capaz de estar fingiendo para investigarlos y saber que tanto sabían ellos.

—No mucho… hace unos quince minutos — respondió Alice con su gran sonrisa, pero lo que ellos ni Bella sabían, era que ella había llegado a ver quién era el intérprete, por dentro sentía como la furia crecía, no podía creer que Edward le había mentido. También sabía que sus amigos lo estaban encubriendo y en aquel momento se encontraban averiguando cuanto sabía de aquella situación — Jasper déjame presentarte formalmente a mi amiga… Bella Swan este es Jasper Hale, amigo de mi hermano… — lo miró con vergüenza y terminó — y mi amigo, claro…

—Mucho gusto — Bella extendió su mano para saludarle — disculpa mi reacción del otro día es que… — Jasper la interrumpió

—No te preocupes, es normal que te asustaras, venías distraída… está todo bien — y le sonrió plácidamente; Bella se sintió segura, confiada y le sonrió como respuesta positiva. Ahora entendía porque Alice moría de amor por él, el chico si era agradable y te transmitía tranquilidad sin tener que pronunciar tantas palabras.

—Y… ya conoces a Emmett… — Bella sonrió con gracia pues recordaba la complicidad del chico con su amiga, debía ser muy especial.

—Hola Emmett, tanto tiempo... — Este estaba distraído, pensando como moriría de mil maneras diferentes.

—Hola Bella… — no pudo decir mucho más que eso, esa actitud terminó de delatarlo, Alice conocía a su compañero, a su amigo, este le había mentido al igual que su hermano y sabía que Jasper no se quedaba atrás. Pero no estropearía la primera noche libre de Bella, fingiría hasta que fuera el momento exacto de reaccionar.

—¿Qué quieres beber amiga? — Bella no tenía idea de lo que era beber en realidad, no conocía de tragos ni nada parecido, así que prefirió por esa noche, tomar una simple y común cerveza — ok… llamaré al mozo

—¡NO! — gritaron ambos amigos, cuando vieron que Alice se ponía de pie.

—Déjame ir a la barra por los tragos, no te molestes Alice — dijo Emmett, que debía avisarle a Edward de la presencia de las chicas en el bar. Alice sonrió falsamente, pues a cada instante que pasaba, estaba más segura que sus amigos la habían estado engañando.

—Gracias Em — Em era sinónimo de estas en problemas amigo mío, Emmett lo sabía.

Le sonrió y se marchó hasta la barra, hizo el pedido de las bebidas a Rosalie y le pidió que llevara las bebidas a su mesa. Le explicó lo que sucedía y le pidió apoyo. Rose, como él le decía, aceptó ayudarlo porque había simpatizado con Edward y porque empezaba a gustarle el grandulón idiota, como le decía ella.

—Gracias Rose, eres un amor… — mientras le plantaba un rápido beso sobre la mejilla y salía corriendo hasta el escenario.

—¡Ed!... — Edward concentrado en su música no prestó atención al llamado de su amigo — ¡Ed! — un poco más alto — ¡Edward Cullen! — fue cuando se detuvo y lo miró con seriedad, Emmett solamente lo llamaba por el nombre completo si estaba metido en problemas. Terminó la música y le pidió al dueño del lugar que le diera un receso para descansar la voz.

—¿Qué ocurre Emmett? — lo miró con preocupación, sabía que algo malo ocurría.

—¡Tú hermana tonto! Alice está en el bar, vino con Bella a tomar unas copas, creíamos con Jasper que habíamos evitado que te viera, pero estoy seguro que no fue así, me dijo Em y ya sabes que ocurre cuando me llama Em ¿verdad amigo?... — lo miró seriamente, era algo raro en Emmett — Espero que me ayudes a salir de esta porque si no estoy muerto… ¡mierda Ed! ¡Trabajo con esa mujer! ¡Mierda! — Estaba a punto de colapsar cuando Edward habló.

—Tranquilo Emmett… le diremos que se enteraron hoy, que se lo dirías mañana — y le sonrió torcido, era una disculpa estúpida y lo sabía — tomo mis cosas y me voy como si no hubieras venido hasta aquí a avisarme… y hago que me estoy marchando…

—Ed… cuando pienso que usas la cabeza, me doy cuenta que eres un ¡imbécil! Parece que no conoces a tu hermana… es una de las mejores policías de Manhattan, está por ascender a investigadora… nadie la pasa por encima… ¡Nadie!

—Sí, lo sé… — suspira con fuerza — tendré que enfrentarla y pedirle perdón por mentirle, trataré de librarlos a ustedes de esta.

—No creo que lo consigas… pero no me quejo, pude conocer a Rose gracias a tu estupidez — y le golpeó la espalda con la mano abierta mientras sonreía viendo a la chica de sus sueños; Edward sintió una leve falta de aire, su amigo sí que era fuerte y más cuando lo golpeaba por venganza.

Edward volvió al escenario, cantó dos melodías y terminó su trabajo por esa noche. Juntó sus cosas y tomó coraje. Cruzó el bar hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todos, miró directamente a los ojos de su hermana y pudo ver la decepción en ellos. Tragó saliva, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y habló.

—Alice… querí… — su hermana lo interrumpió.

—Edward… ahora no, estamos pasando un buen rato con Bella y los chicos… ¿Nos acompañas?

—Bue… bien si… — miró a Bella que lo estaba ignorando rotundamente — ¿podría hablar con Bella antes? — ésta lo miró con asombro, sin saber que responder. Cuando su cerebro le dio orden de reacción y se preparaba para insultarlo, Alice interrumpió.

—Claro… Vallan afuera, pídele disculpas por tu actitud y vuelvan — miró a su amiga con tranquilidad y le hizo señal de adiós. En realidad Edward no pensaba en la disculpa, si no en averiguar si aquella era su niña en definitiva.

Bella no sentía sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, caminaba porque debía hacerlo, era una acción autómata. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría? No podría insultarlo ahora, creyó mejor dejarlo que él hablara primero y luego sabría cómo reaccionar.

—Bella… — comenzó Edward al ver que estaban del lado de afuera y que esta no hablaría nada — quiero pedirte disculpas… — aclaró la voz — por lo de aquel día en el apartamento y… que entiendo tu reacción… bueno… ¿me… disculpas? — pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el cabello mientras miraba al piso.

—Mira Edward… no sé qué te pasa conmigo… pero diré que te disculpo porque sé que Alice está sufriendo por la situación… pero… pero… me parece una estupidez que le hayas mentido con relación a esto… esto… de cantar. Ella confía en ti y tu la cagaste bien cagada… ¡Eres un idiota! — Edward la miró confundido, de donde había salido toda esa fuerza, Bella lo seguía sorprendiendo. Más no dejaría que ella le dijera esas cosas, aunque fuera su niña, fuera quien fuera.

—¡Cállate niña! ¡Tú no me conoces y no sabes los motivos de mis actos! — Le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo; la miró y ella estaba de todos los colores, pero no le importó y siguió — ¿Qué sabes tú de la vida? ¡Nada! No has vivido la mitad de lo que yo he vivido… ¡no te metas! Piensas que vas a jugar conmigo como habrás hecho con otros hombres ¡estás equivocada! Yo no me dejo manejar por manipuladoras, te haces la víctima para que me sienta mal y te pida disculpas… — Bella sentía la furia creciendo en su pecho — no la verdad que ¡no me importa quien seas! — en ese momento Bella no entendía nada, no esperó más, levantó la mano y le pegó tan fuerte como le fue posible en aquel momento.

Instantáneamente, Edward llevó la mano a su mejilla y la frotó tratando de eliminar el ardor que la cachetada le había dejado.

Cuando reaccionó a lo que había sucedido, Bella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, asustada, con la respiración a mil al igual que su corazón.

—Lo… lo siento… no quería… — no supo que decir.

Edward no respondió, no sabía porque le había dicho todo aquello, se merecía la cachetada. Decidido a responderle con furia, sintió como un delicioso aroma le penetraba los pulmones, eran fresas, frutas, no supo definirlo, pero sabía que lo conocía.

Bella sintiéndose mal por su reacción, se había acercado a él para ver si se encontraba bien. Edward sentía su corazón acelerado, sus piernas no obedecían, su mente era un caos; sin pensar, tomo a la niña por la cintura, empujó cuerpo contra cuerpo y besó sus labios apasionadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

…

¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo me costó escribir, pero al final lo pude terminar.

Bella se confiesa con Alice, comienza a tener sentimientos y sueños nuevos, modifica un poco su forma obsesiva de ser, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Edward confundido… mintiendo por vergüenza, metiendo sus amigos en el medio…

El beso… ¿Cómo reaccionará al beso? Bueno… espero le haya gustado…

¡No maten a la autora! Pues queda mucho camino por andar o muchas páginas por escribir

Gracias a: Des, Maru, Tere, Ale, Kami, alexf1994 por los Reviews, ellos me incentivan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4 To love you more

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**To love you more**

Mariposas.

Sensaciones a mil.

Piernas frágiles.

Cabeza confusa.

Reacción a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Miedo.

Terror.

—¡No! — Bella se liberó del agarre y del beso, sintió su pecho contraerse; dolor, miedo, terror. No sucedería lo mismo esta vez, no dejaría que la volvieran a tocar. Lo miró aterrada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se quitó los zapatos y corrió. Volvía al mismo círculo vicioso, era su forma de huir.

—¡Bella! — Edward trató de correr tras ella, pero la buena preparación física de Bella, no se lo permitió, debía parar de fumar.

Pensó rápido. Volvió corriendo al bar, hasta donde se encontraba Alice.

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice! — ésta lo miró extrañada.

—¿Dónde esta Bella? — su hermano apenas pudo responder.

—Huyó… no… pude ev…evitarlo… — respiraba con fuerza — Nos besamos y… — Alice no lo dejó terminar la frase.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué Edward? Eres… — trató de pensar donde se encontraría, pero Edward no dejaba de disculparse, mientras explicaba quien creía que era Bella, cuando dentro de la cabeza de Alice se produjo un quiebre, y recordó lo que su amiga le había contado, sobre la muerte de su madre y el chico… el chico que la salvó… miró a su hermano de boca abierta, ¿Sería él? Llevó la mano a la boca, terminó por sentarse confundida por lo que ocurría, pero uniendo todos los puntos. Hasta que su mente volvió a la acción y recordó, sabía dónde estaría Bella, el lugar donde él chico de ojos claros, su hermano, Edward, la había encontrado a los diez años.

—¡Central Park! — Edward paró de hablar de golpe, sabía de qué se trataba — Ella… debe estar allí… — tomó su bolso, el de Bella y los abrigos, miró a Jasper — ¿puedes… manejar? — en su rostro reflejaba la profunda preocupación por su amiga, ella era impredecible. Todo su dolor debía haber vuelto, miedo y desesperanza; no sabía lo que era ser amada, no sabía de qué se trataba el verdadero amor. Para Bella el amor no existía, se lo había repetido miles de veces a Alice en el poco tiempo que se conocían; no volvería a dejar que un hombre la volviera a tocar. Un beso, lo destruiría todo.

—¡Claro! ¿Las llaves? — Alice buscó lo más rápido posible las llaves en su bolso y se las dio, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le pedía algo a Jasper; se había limitado en hacerlo, pues era la forma de evitar contacto, pero hoy… hoy necesitaba su compañía, su cariño, su amor. Lo necesitaba — ¿Dónde está aparcado?

—Allí — señaló su carro, que se encontraba del lado contrario de la acera del bar — Gracias… — y no fue preciso más palabras. Jasper sabía de qué se trataba aquel agradecimiento, él la amaba más que nada en este mundo, la comprendía, la conocía; ella se negaba a aceptarlo y aceptar que también lo amaba. Aunque ella no quisiera aceptar la realidad, el sentimiento que los inundaba a ambos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban o si por acaso, un roce ocurría entre ellos haciendo que sus cuerpos ardieran de pasión, él estaría allí, esperando que ella aceptara que se amaban y no lo podían evitar.

El camino en carro hasta Central Park se hizo tan largo, Alice movía nerviosamente sus piernas, Jasper supo tranquilizarla con palabras suaves. Edward que había exigido ir junto, no entendía la extraña conexión entre su hermana y su mejor amigo, nunca había presenciado aquello, ¿estarían juntos y no le habían dicho nada? Como se atrevía su mejor amigo engañarle de esa for… se distrajo de sus pensamientos, al llegar por fin a destino.

Todos bajaron corriendo del carro y caminaban parejo con Alice, pero esta decidió detenerlos, sabía que Bella era vulnerable en este momento, no sabía si aceptaría su presencia, menos la de dos hombres, siendo uno de ellos el causante de su desaparición.

—¡Esperen aquí! — mientras miraba con dulzura a Jasper, lanzaba cuchillos con su mirada a Edward.

—Pero Alice yo… — su hermana lo interrumpió levantando su mano derecha que venía acompañada de palabras fuertes.

—Edward, eres mi hermano, te amo, pero a veces eres un completo idiota; en este momento no quiero ni verte, ¡imagínate ella! Su cabeza debe ser un caos, debe estar asustada… — Edward no entendía el porqué de ello ¿había sido tan horrible su beso? — Para que lo entiendas, debería contarte muchas cosas que no me corresponden, pues es Bella la que debe… librarse de ello y… ¡NO importa! Nada más te pido te mantengas alejado, no le haces bien… y si no deseas cooperar, no olvides que sé defensa personal… no dudaré en usarla para que no llegues cerca. — Edward la observó anonadado, sin palabras y con muchas dudas, ¿Por qué le hacía mal? …nada más pudo asentir con la cabeza y mantenerse en su lugar.

—Si necesito ayuda… gritaré… estén atentos — mientras le hablaba a Jasper, Alice no sabía con que se encontraría.

Caminó despacio, observando todo a su alrededor, forzando la vista ya que estaba oscuro. De repente, notó que ya se encontraba en el lugar donde Bella había sido rescatada por él chico de ojos claros. Pero allí no estaba, no más que sus zapatos, los que Alice le había regalado para la ocasión. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo, terminando sentada en la grama con miedo de lo peor. No sabía dónde se encontraba su amiga. Lloró, hasta que se forzó a reaccionar y tomar su celular, debía hacer una llamada.

…

Corría sin parar, su mente se mantenía en blanco.

Sabía que si permanecía en el parque Alice la encontraría, en aquel momento no deseaba más que estar a solas, huir del mundo; conocía ese sentimiento, la había acompañado desde siempre: su pecho dolía, la respiración era fuerte, su cabeza daba vueltas.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se encontraba frente al gimnasio de entrenamiento, las piernas perdieron fuerza y terminó desvanecida en la entrada del lugar.

Sueños, recuerdos… su mente reproducía momentos de terror vividos; la violación, era una herida que nunca terminaría de sanar. Rostro mojado por lágrimas guardadas, tantos años evitándolas no había servido de nada. En su pecho uñas invisibles arañaran fuertemente, arrancándole la piel, dejando al descubierto un corazón lastimado, oscuro y lleno de terrores.

Cierta hora, no supo cuándo, pudo abrir los ojos y ver que Dimitri se encontraba a su lado. Su amigo, la persona que más la comprendía, pues había estado a su lado cuando un hombre sin alma, le había arrancado la suya; la tomaba en brazos adentrando al lugar donde ella se sentía segura en el mundo.

—Bella… — Dimitri pude ver que en sus ojos no existía vida, ella había vuelto al punto cero, ese siempre fue su miedo. Pues llevaba muy bien la cuenta de las veces en que la salvara de suicidarse. Si, él vivió cada momento de locura de su chica cabeza hueca. Hospitales y médicos, por lo menos cinco veces había ocurrido; pero ya no permitiría que la situación se saliera de las manos, no dejaría a su pequeña hasta que volviera a ser la chica feliz y curiosa que conociera a cinco años atrás — … ve… ve a cambiarte, es momento que te relajes… — ella respondió de forma autómata, sin decir una palabra ni demostrar sentimiento alguno, tomó su ropa de baño y se cambió.

Dim sabía, ella necesitaba la endorfina para recuperarse, Alice le contó lo ocurrido a través de una llamada nocturna.

— Métete al agua cariño… te avisaré cuando debas parar… — ella necesitaba hacerse parte del agua, que su cuerpo se fusionara con las moléculas y dejara de ser Isabella Swan por un momento.

Dimitri la ayudaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban fuera de la piscina, nada más le quedaba contar las vueltas que Bella realizaba nadando.

…

Edward se encontraba incómodamente estúpido, dejar que su instinto lo traicionara. Pensaba miles de cosas a la vez, trataba de entender porque Bella corriera después del beso. Se lo hubiera preguntado a Alice pero la conocía muy bien, ella no le diría una sola palabra, por dos razones; porque es un tema que le concierne a Bella nada más y porque ella se encontraba furiosa con él.

Una noche loca, no entendía nada… Debía hablar con Bella pero... Alice y Jasper. Nunca se había dado cuenta y se sentía aún más estúpido. Su amigo y su hermana… no era justo que le escondieran algo así. Jasper le había prometido no llegar cerca de Alice de esa forma.

No había aceptado aquella relación cuando Alice era una adolescente y no la aceptaría ahora… ¿O sí?

…

Ya tranquilos por tener noticias de Bella, decidieron ir hasta el apartamento de Jasper y hablar sobre algo que ya no debía esperar más.

Jasper la observaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra, esperaba que ella diera el primer paso, que dejara caer las paredes que la rodeaban, lo dejara entrar en su vida, que la dejara amar. Él sabía que la había lastimado, que le había mentido en su adolescencia para complacer a Edward, pero ella ya sabía la verdad. La amaba.

Él la esperaría siempre, pero estaba seguro que esa noche Alice había abierto su corazón sin importarle nada más.

—Sabes… que te amo… ¿lo sabes? — declaró Alice mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas. Intentó dejar de amarle y no funcionó, ahora dejaría que los sentimientos la guiaran, pues desbordaban sin pedir permiso para hacerlo, ya no obedecían al cerebro, el amor era más fuerte y persistente. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo y dejarse amar.

Jasper se acercó, la acomodó suavemente en sus brazos, colocó con cuidado ambas manos en el rostro de su amada, la acercó a él hasta que por fin la besó; comenzó con cuidado, con miedo a que ella lo rechazara, al ver que esto no sucedía, la besó con más fuerza pero sin perder el encanto del primer beso. A pesar de querer seguir se detuvo, apoyó su frente con la de ella y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo:

—Déjame amarte más… ya te esperé, ahora déjame tenerte en mis brazos; soñaba con que llegara este día… sé que no es el mejor de los días pero… Te amo Alice y estaré a tu lado, puedes contar con ello — y se volvieron a besar.

Aquella noche no sucedería nada más, Bella era la preocupación, aunque el deseo estaba presente, ambos supieron que no era la ocasión, ya estaban juntos y lucharían contra todo obstáculo.

…

Paró de nadar. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, sin fuerzas, volvía a sentir miedo.

Dejó que su cuerpo flotara en el agua, quería ser parte de ella, su cabeza era un caos. Imágenes del pasado, de aquel día, de aquel hombre que hiciera que su vida fuera un infierno. Dejó de respirar, dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera hasta el fondo; cuando estaba llegando al fondo sintió un agarre familiar.

Dimitri, él nunca dejaría que ella desistiera de la vida, estaría allí para sacarla a flote.

…

Observó a su alrededor, no sabía cómo exactamente, pero se encontraba sobre su cama, aún con su traje de baño. Poco a poco fue despertando de su trance ¿sería siempre así? Nunca estaría preparada para tener una relación amorosa, su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaría así ¿Siempre?

Poco a poco fue recordando lo ocurrido durante la madrugada. Dimitri. Él había estado a su lado nuevamente. Pero él no estaría por siempre a su lado, en algún momento ella terminaría sola en la vida. ¿Quién la salvaría?

Muy despacio tomó asiento en la cama, suspiró fuertemente e hizo estallar los huesos al estirar sus brazos y mover hombros. Necesitaba un buen baño. Meterse al agua y estar de remojo, era lo más desestresante en la vida, ella así lo consideraba.

Llenó la bañera con agua tibia, no le colocó jabones ni nada por el estilo, lo que necesitaba era el agua tocando su piel, limpia y transparente. Desnudó su cuerpo, sumergiéndolo suavemente mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban, sintió como su piel se hidrataba con el simple rose del agua en sus piernas, vientre y por último en los pechos. Relax total, silencio, solamente se podía oír su respiración.

Inevitablemente a sus pensamientos llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior, Edward, la discusión, la cachetada y el beso… Aún no entendía porque la había besado, aunque estaba furiosa con él, el placer de aquellos labios en los suyos, antes de asustarse, aún estaba presente en sus sentidos.

Suavemente pasó sus dedos por los labios, cerrando los ojos para revivir aquel momento tan extraño para ella, nunca su cuerpo había vibrado de aquella manera. En pleno recuerdo su frente se arrugó. Preocupación, aún no llegaba a comprender porque aquel hombre le atraía; pues no se trataba de una atracción común, si no de una fuerte y confusa. Así su mente siguió divagando hasta dormirse allí mismo.

…

Alice era una revolución de nervios, necesitaba saber dónde y como se encontraba su amiga, pero ella le evitaba; no le respondía mensajes de texto, el celular se encontraba apagado, y no quería ir a su casa para no presionarla demasiado.

Por un lado estaba en el punto culmine de la emoción con su nueva relación, amando sin importarle nada; pero necesitaba decírselo a su amiga luego de saber si se encontraba bien, realmente no sabía si era correcta su actitud o si estaba traicionando a su amiga, no era nada coherente, necesitaba a su amiga.

Intentó llamar al celular de Bella por vigésima vez en el día, pero esta vez sonaba, Alice se acomodó en el sofá de su casa y esperó la respuesta. Timbre una vez, dos, tres y una voz suave de mujer respondió a la llamada.

—Hola Alice… — apenada, no sabía que decirle, de seguro estaba enfadada con ella.

—Bellaaaaaaaa…. ¡Por Dios! ¡Gracias por atender, estaba muy preocupada! — Soltó el aire acumulado y volvió a tomarlo, pues su pecho pedía con fuerza que volviera a llenarlo — amiga… ¿Cómo estás? Me asustaste mucho… — y se detuvo para que Bella le respondiera, sin darse cuenta la estaba presionando demasiado, como solía hacer, siempre lo hacía.

—E…e…estoy bien… — suspiró mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían — perdona el susto Alice no… no.. qui…se asustarte… — nunca se había disculpado con nadie en su vida, por lo tanto no sabía cómo hacerlo. Alice lo sabía y la interrumpió pues le dolía profundamente el escuchar a su amiga de esa forma, sabía lo difícil que le era aquella situación.

—¡Tranquila Bells! El que debería estar pidiendo disculpas es el idiota de mi hermano… — sintió como Bella suspiraba pesadamente — Bella… no que quiera juzgarte, pero ¿no te parece que es el momento que consultes con un especialista? O sea… alguien que te ayude a superar ese miedo, para que no vuelvas a bloquearte… es… es peligroso Bells — así que Alice paró de hablar el silencio sustituyó sus palabras, y ésta temió haber cometido un grave error al decir lo del tratamiento — Bella yo… — pero su amiga la interrumpió

—Tranquila Al… — cerró los ojos con fuerza y respondió sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo — lo haré… pero quiero que tú me consigas el mejor especialista de Nueva York y yo iré ciegamente, sin preguntas sin objeciones…

—¿Enserio amiga? Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte… — Alice no sabía si le contaba lo de su relación con Jasper primero o que él era un excelente psicólogo y sabría cómo ayudarla — bueno… debemos hablar, pero sería mejor si nos vemos y lo hacemos personalmente ¿sí? — le daría tiempo de pensar como contar lo que había sucedido en un simple día.

—Bien… ¿puedes venir a casa? Aún no me siento bien para salir… — sus pensamientos volvían al beso de Edward y su piel se erizaba con el recuerdo, pero debía concentrarse, aún se encontraba al teléfono con su amiga — ¿puedes?

—Sí… tranquila, en una media hora estoy allí…

Bella cortó la llamada y encendió la radio, estaba pasando alguna de esas canciones en las cuales te dicen que debes ser fuerte y salir adelante, era gracioso como la letra de la canción reflejaba lo que sentía en aquel momento. Nunca antes le había sucedido, siempre las encontraba aburridas y sin sentido, estúpidas, cursilerías. Más ahora sentía ánimo de seguir viva, tenía una amiga y había experimentado sentimientos diferentes, fuertes, poderosos en realidad, tan poderosos que la incentivaban a seguir viva, a luchar y seguir adelante.

…

Media hora después, allí se encontraba Alice parada frente a la puerta del apartamento de Bella, nunca había entrado, sería la primera vez. Estaba tan nerviosa que el golpe de llamada sonó más fuerte de lo que desearía que sonara.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una Bella de ojos tristes y sonrisa tímida ¿a dónde se había marchado la chica fuerte? La que siempre tenía la respuesta cierta y la voluntad de hierro para triunfar. Alice sabía que si no la ayudaba, si no le daba apoyo, su amiga se derrumbaría como un edificio antiguo lleno de explosivos, pronto para ser derribado.

Que más hacer, abrazarla, sabía que su amiga necesitaba el abrazo, la caricia y la comprensión.

Sentadas en el pequeño sofá del apartamento de Bella ambas se miraban sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar.

—Perdona Alice, es que no… no tengo control de mí, todo sucedió tan… tan… — llenó sus pulmones de aire y levantó la mirada, encontrando la de su amiga, que reflejaba dolor y preocupación — rápido… — cerró los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sonrió sin querer hacerlo.

—Bella… — su mirada de preocupación pasó a ser de complicidad y quiso sonreír, pero no consideró que fuera lo correcto y contuvo su curiosidad, algo le decía que su amiga a pesar del miedo sentía algo más. El idiota de su hermano ¿Sería su chico de ojos claros? Algo le decía que terminarían juntos. Pero todo dependería de como Bella decidiera seguir con su vida.

— Bella, estaba pensando en que podrías ir a tratamiento con… — tragó saliva y sonrió levemente sin querer hacerlo — Jasper, sabes él es… genial, no encontrarás mejor psicólogo que él**… — **esperó respuesta

—Claro… si tú lo dices… pero… — le sonrió — algo ha cambiado, hablas diferente de Jasper, algo ayer en la noche… — apretó con fuerza sus labios para no hablar demasiado, la miró esperando respuesta; Alice comenzó a reír sin poder evitar su felicidad, ya no lo conseguiría ahora que Bella le diera la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello.

—Pues… ayer le pedí apoyo y…. cuando Dim nos avisó de tu paradero, hablamos de lo que siente cada uno. ¡Nos amamos Bella! — mostró su sonrisa de amor, brillaba como un diamante; Bella podría sentirse mal por ello, celosa o enojada por no poder tener el mismo amor en su vida, por no conseguir aprovechar un simple pero mágico beso; más al contrario de esto, sintió dicha, felicidad por su amiga, ella se lo merecía — decidimos estar juntos y enfrentar todos los obstáculos del camino, pues ha llegado el momento de estar juntos, hemos madurado y ambos sabemos exactamente lo que queremos — sonrió nuevamente. Bella que nunca en su vida había experimentado felicidad por el prójimo, abrazó a su amiga y la felicitó por su decisión. Ya que para ella, su bloqueo por el miedo había servido por lo menos para unir una hermosa pareja.

Ambas hablaron por horas, Alice en la mayor parte del tiempo. Bella dejó que su amiga llamara a su ahora novio, para ser su futuro psicólogo. Todo debía cambiar o ella terminaría enloqueciendo.

…

Había amanecido y Edward aún no había conseguido dormir, la imagen del beso, el sabor de la boca de Bella, la sensación de aquellos labios en los suyos, no se borraban, al contrario, se pronunciaban más en su mente y la necesidad de verla crecía a cada instante.

Llamó a su hermana, la cual no le atendía, ella se encontraba muy enojada con él y sabía que esto llevaría tiempo, si había algo que sabía hacer Alice era guardar rencor. La situación lo estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba ver a Bella, sacar dudas sobre quien era realmente. No podría acercarse a ella por un tiempo, fue estúpida su forma de querer tenerla. Miró su guitarra, que se encontraba enfundada sobre la silla que hacía juego con el escritorio. Sintió, como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, la necesidad de componer y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos. Compuso como si fuera lo más fácil en el mundo.

…

Jasper ya había ordenado su consultorio, un apartamento al lado del suyo, en el barrio East Villaje. Esperaba a su nueva paciente, Isabella Swan. Sentía un poco de nervios, siempre sentía nervios antes de comenzar con un paciente nuevo; esto conllevaba una nueva experiencia para él también, y saber colocar en la práctica todo lo aprendido en sus años de Universidad.

Miró el reloj ansioso, ya eran 16:55 horas, Bella llegaría a cualquier instante. En el momento que suspiró para traer a él la tranquilidad, su secretaria Tina, le avisa por interno que la paciente de las cinco ya se encontraba esperando.

—Gracias Tina, ¿puedes hacerla pasar por favor? — suspiró y desde ya la confianza volvió a él.

—Si señor — en menos de veinte segundos la puerta se abría para dejar a entrar a Bella.

La pequeña joven que entró al consultorio de Jasper, no se parecía en nada a la mujer deportiva, segura y maravillosa que todos veían en el "mundo real".

Bella sentía vergüenza, miedo a que la juzgara, a que se afirmara su culpa en todo lo que le había ocurrido. Levantó tímidamente el rostro y saludó con un simple "hola" a su ahora psicólogo.

—Pasa Isabella, toma asiento donde estés más cómoda… — mientras le señalaba un sofá con apariencia de ser muy cómodo. Pero no fueron los sofás ni la decoración del lugar, que por cierto era muy agradable, con muebles antiguos muy bien cuidados y un escritorio haciendo juego; si no la vista que se podía apreciar desde el balcón de la habitación. Desde allí Bella visualizaba toda la ciudad, una hermosa visión, en la cual podías ver como un juego de edificios antiguos y nuevos que se mezclaban dando una perfecta sintonía para el monstruo que era Nueva York.

—¿Puedo quedarme de pie aquí? — se lo pidió sin mirarle, con la mirada perdida en la ciudad que la envolvía.

—Claro… podemos sentarnos en el balcón si quieres… — apenas dando unos pasos hacia las puertas de vidrio.

—¿Podemos? — dándose vuelta muy despacio y encontrando a Jasper abriendo la puerta hacia el balcón.

—Ven… sentémonos afuera, hace un hermoso día de primavera — Bella estaba enamorada del lugar y eso significaba para ella una señal, un señal de que Jasper era la persona indicada para ayudarla. Sonaba tonto, lo sabía, pero era él su última opción.

En el balcón se encontraba un juego de sillas de jardín, esas de hierro todas torneadas, pintadas en blanco. Este comunicaba el consultorio de Jasper con su casa, por ello, Bella pudo ver algunos muebles de la sala, ya que las puertas y las cortinas se encontraban abiertas. Todo en él le agradaba. Bella nada más pensaba, "señales, señales y más señales".

Era extraña la forma en que una simple decoración, reflejaba la personalidad de las personas; por ello Bella se sentía a gusto con Jasper, aquel lugar era como estar en tu hogar, confortable y tranquilo, pero a la vez profesional.

—Isabella…

—Bella por favor — sonriendo sinceramente.

—Muy bien, Bella. ¿Quieres contarme algo? O decirme ¿Por qué vienes a consultar? Eres libre de contarme lo que quieras, lo que hablas aquí, aquí se queda. Siéntete en casa — y Bella así se sentía.

Poco a poco fue hablando de su niñez, de lo difícil que fue ser una niña huérfana, de la falta que sus padres le hacían. Expresó como nunca lo había hecho, lo que sentía hacia su tía, la que la había criado luego de perder a su madre. Odio. Realmente la odiaba, pues sabía que culpaba a Bella por todos los problemas que le surgían y por las experiencias que debió postergar por tener que cuidar de una pequeña.

Se sentía tan bien liberando los fantasmas de su vida, era impresionante como hablar cambiaba todo dentro de sí misma. Estaba tan entretenida que no había notado que su primera sesión había terminado. Jasper amablemente la detuvo para explicarle cual sería el procedimiento a seguir para su tratamiento, al mismo tiempo que la felicitaba, pues había avanzado enormemente en su primera consulta. Aunque él sabía que pacientes como Bella son impredecibles, suelen estar bien en un momento, pero cuando se aburren o encuentran un obstáculo que los asusta, retroceden al comienzo.

—Bella, quisiera saber ¿cómo te sentirías si te pido que hagas algunos ejercicios? — esperó que respondiera para explicarle de que se trataba.

—¿Ejercicios, que tipos de ejercicios? — dudó en si aceptarlo o no, prefirió saber de qué se trataba primero.

—Bueno… tú te has limitado a realizar diferente tipo de cosas durante tu vida, por el miedo y la vergüenza que sientes ¿verdad?

—S…i, si, es cierto… — tenía miedo a que Jasper la hiciera enfrentarse a gente extraña o cosas similares, sus anteriores psicólogos siempre querían obligarla; empezó a sentir una enorme necesidad de correr, pero cuando Jasper la tranquilizó y le explicó de que se trataba, Bella sonrió y aceptó.

—¿Entendiste? Son solamente ejercicios personales, no precisas estar con nadie más que contigo misma — Bella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza — tendremos la próxima sesión la semana próxima, a no ser que precises hablar conmigo, entonces puedes llamarme, ¿está bien? — Asintió nuevamente, escuchaba atenta a lo que Jasper le diría — los ejercicios se dividirán en uno por día, hasta el día de nuestra consulta. Sirven para que vayas ganando confianza y autocontrol en tus actitudes. El primer ejercicio lo harás mañana; consta de pararte frente al espejo y observarte detenidamente — Bella hizo cara chistosa, pues ella se observaba todos los días — ¿crees que te observas todos los días verdad? — Volvió a asentir y sonrió — pues no es verdad, las personas normalmente creen que se observan en el espejo, pero lo que hacen en realidad es mirarse, para maquillarse, peinarse, afeitarse y otras cosas más, pero nunca se detienen a mirar su cuerpo y sus facciones detenidamente. Quisiera que te sientes frente al espejo y te observes, como sonríes, como te enojas, etc, etc, etc. Luego tomarás este cuaderno — y le muestra un cuaderno de tapa dura y forrado con una tela decorada con flores delicadas pero sencillas — y anotarás todo lo que viste, no te preocupes por las faltas de ortografía ni la redacción, pueden ser solo notas. Al día siguiente harás lo mismo, pero hablarás cuando hagas las expresiones, volverás a anotar lo que viste y escuchaste. Día tras día harás lo mismo pero a cada día le agregarás algo nuevo, a partir del cuarto día, debes elogiarte y siempre anotar lo que sucede.

—¿Y si no consigo elogiarme? — sabía que no podría, ella se odiaba.

—Igualmente lo anotas… y en la próxima sesión eres libre de decidir si quieres que vea las anotaciones o no, pero debes traerlo aunque no desees que lo lea, debo abrirlo y hojearlo para estar seguro que escribiste algo en él. ¿Ok?

—¡OK! — le sonrió sinceramente, pues lo intentaría, por primera vez en años deseaba intentar algo, deseaba ser ¿normal?

—Bien, esto es todo por hoy… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, gracias… nos vemos en la próxima, como doctor y paciente, porque el viernes hay cena en lo de Alice, ¿verdad? — Jasper sonrió enamoradamente y bajó el rostro.

—Sí, el viernes Bella, nos vemos allá — y rápidamente pensó en Edward, tendría que hablar con él, no podría estar presente en esa cena, podría afectar a Bella.

—No va a estar, no te preocupes — sabía que su repentino cambio de expresión se trataba de Edward, era claro que su presencia la afectaría demasiado.

—¿Cómo?

—Edward, él no estará, pues… según Alice estará trabajando, pero estoy segura que ella le ha dicho que no se aparezca y… — Jasper la interrumpió

—Estoy seguro que no es así, Alice no es de mentir, si lo planeó para el viernes y te pidió que fueras, es porque realmente Edward trabaja — Bella sonrió complacida, volvió a despedirse y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba hacia su carro, un pensamiento que la hizo sonreír la sorprendió, pues realmente quería que Edward apareciera en la cena del viernes. Por primera vez en años le estaba gustando alguien y sentía que podría funcionar. Aunque no lo conociera y su única referencia fuera la reacción de su cuerpo cuando lo escuchaba hablar y la hermosa y extraña sensación que sintiera cuando fuera besada, creía que se estaba ¿enamorando?

Paró de golpe en la calle y su corazón comenzó a funcionar más rápido de lo normal cuando pudo avistar a Edward que caminaba distraído hacia aquel lugar, de seguro iría a ver a Jasper.

Bella sintió su cuerpo tenso por el susto de verlo allí quería esconderse pero no hallaba lugar, comenzó entonces a buscar sus llaves, debería meterse en su carro de una buena vez. El cuerpo entero le temblaba de emoción y susto a la vez, deseaba verlo pero temía a su reacción frente a él, la última vez no había sido la mejor. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar las benditas llaves, Edward se encontraba demasiado cerca, fue entonces que la reconoció y decidió acercarse.

—¿Bella?... — esperó a que ella lo mirara, para estar seguro de que estaría bien hablarle. Bella que estaba concentrada tratando de colocar la llave en la puerta de su carro y había soltado su cabello para que le callera sobre el rostro y él no la reconociera, suspiró fuertemente y se paró mirándolo de frente para escuchar lo tenía para decirle. Lo escucharía a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban como dos varillas.

—Ho…ola Ed…ward — se maldijo por permitirse tartamudear justamente en ese pésimo momento.

—Bella… quédate tranquila, no me acercaré a ti si no lo deseas pero… — aspiró fuertemente, necesitaba coraje para decirle lo que tenía dentro de sí — verás… me gustas mucho… no, no… no era por ahí que quería empezar — y Bella se sintió confundida y sentía como su cuerpo la llevaba a acercarse a él — o sea, si me gustas pero, quiero decir, bueno primero discúlpame, no debí ser tan grosero y besarte a la fuerza… o sea… ¿me perdonas? — Bella que ya se encontraba a tan solo un metro de Ed, pudo nada más que asentir con la cabeza y darle una sonrisa apretada. Edward sintió como su corazón explotaba de emoción, sentía hormigueos en las manos, era la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y volverla a besar.

—Ok, genial… entonces podríamos salir a tomar algo, ¿Qué te parece? Para… no sé, conocernos mejor y… — Bella se encontraba a solamente dos pasos de Ed y él la observaba con miedo de reaccionar y que ella se asustara; quería besarla, abrazarla, su cuerpo se lo pedía agritos. Se quedó en silencio y estático hasta que sintió como dos pequeños pero carnosos labios le besaban los suyos. ¿Estaba soñando? Esa era la sensación pues había cerrado sus ojos para no verla y ella lo había besado.

Bella sentía su cuerpo flotar, un calor recorría su cuerpo como hacía mucho no lo hacía, lo necesitaba ¿lo deseaba? Sus brazos se cruzaron por detrás de la cabeza de Edward y como en un sincronismo perfecto, los brazos de Ed la tomaron por la cintura llevando su pequeño cuerpo hacia él, con mucho cuidado y cariño.

—El beso no quería ser terminado, pero Bella se detuvo y lo observó tácitamente, quería saber que tenía para decir, que debían hacer ahora, y lo más importante, porque existía esa fuerte atracción entre los dos.

¡Hola a todas! Mil disculpas por las demoras, este mes fue muy complicado para mí, pues tuve controles médicos en la capital de mi país, exámenes médicos y mi examen de la Uni (aprobado) y realmente mi cabeza no se encontraba muuuuy productiva. Gracias a las que me siguen acompañando y espero les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por los Reviews! Y las invito a dejarme preguntas o comentarios sobre la historia, siempre con mucho respeto, se agradece.

Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capítulo, que les prometo no demorará tanto como este.

P.D. casi me olvidaba, les dejo fotos del capítulo en mi Facebook, Karu Swan

¡Gracias a Kami y Sandy por la ayuda!

¡Nos leemos!

Karu


	5. Chapter 5 Tú eres la excepción

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Beteado por Vhica**

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Tú eres la excepción**

Transpiración.

Miedo.

Despertar exaltada.

Era la tercera vez en la noche que tenía el mismo sueño: Ella besando a Edward.

Después de que viera a Ed en la calle, subió a su carro y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando por fin llegó a casa, su respiración era acelerada y su cuerpo estaba más tenso que nunca. No podría seguir así, huyendo de él, de la gente, del mundo.

Su inconsciente le decía lo que debió haber hecho: enfrentarlo y ¿besarle? No entendía nada, el sueño parecía tan real. Edward la afectaba demasiado.

Como de costumbre, ya no pudo dormir, tomó una ducha y se vistió para correr. Estaba preparada para su relajante natural, la endorfina.

Corrió sin pensar en nada, corrió automáticamente a los lugares de siempre y cuando se detuvo, como una foto instantánea volvieron a ella todos sus más complicados pensamientos. Buscaba sin cesar un nuevo sentido en su vida, cada día era diferente, su rutina ya no existía más y ello la hacía dudar.

Su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón se sentían perdidos, sabía que tenía las respuestas a su alcance, pero algo la detenía y ese algo era su terrible y doloroso pasado. Era tan difícil vivir en una incertidumbre constante sin saber si la respuesta que tenía frente a ella era la correcta.

El miedo día a día, luchaba contra el coraje, queriendo vencer para que por fin desistiera de la vida, del amor, perdiendo así la esperanza en sí misma y en quienes la rodean. ¿Seguiría luchando para salir ilesa? ¿Debía librarse del dolor y del miedo? ¿era necesario triunfar?

Suspiró fuertemente y se dijo: _sé que merezco paz, cariño, amor y una vida normal. Aunque mi mente no permita a mi corazón sentir sin restricciones, seguiré buscando el camino para liberar a mi alma del yugo opresor de la inseguridad racional_.

Cuando Bella pudo reaccionar y salir de ese "pensamiento existencial" se encontraba frente al gimnasio de entrenamiento; no sabía cómo, aunque su mente se encontrara ocupada, terminaba allí siempre, pero lo que sí sabía era que aquel lugar siempre sería su santuario.

Sus días fueron rutinarios: dormir mal, despertar exaltada soñando con besos y caricias, correr, entrenar, fisioterapia, realizar los ejercicios pedidos por Jasper y volver a dormir. Se pasaron tan rápidos los días que cuando se despertó esa madrugada, debido a sus sueños recurrentes, instintivamente observó el día y la fecha. Esa noche tendría la cena en la casa de Alice.

…

Edward había pasado la semana inquieto, nervioso y tratando de hablar con su "amigo". Pero Jasper sabía evitarlo renuentemente.

No permitiría que la situación siguiera así, no quería saber de la relación entre Jasper y Alice. Y no comprendía por qué razón su hermana había perdonado a Jasper después de lo sucedido.

_Flashback_

— _¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Dónde estás? —gritó Edward mientras entraba a la casa, su voz era de furia, pero de miedo a la vez._

— _¿Qué pasa querido? — Preguntó Esme que provenía de la cocina, asustada por los gritos de su hijo mayor. Edward la miró desconcertado, no sabía que su madre se encontrara en casa a esa hora. Tendría que contárselo._

—_Mamá, debemos hablar… — pasaba nerviosamente las manos por su cabello, no sabía si era lo correcto contárselo, al final era su culpa en parte— es Alice… ella… ella está en problemas…_

—_Hijo ¿de qué me hablas? —Esme sentía el cuerpo tenso, ¿su hijo había descubierto todo? — me estás asustando ¿Qué ocurre? –de lo único que se podía aferrar en aquel momento era del paño de cocina que tenía entre sus manos, lo apretaba con fuerza mientras pedía, por dentro, que no se tratara de lo mismo._

—_Mamá… — Edward tragó fuerte, sentía como la saliva era espesa y salada— Alice está… embarazada… — la tomó de las manos, temía a su reacción, no había sido fácil para él enterarse que su pequeña hermana de tan solo 15 años, futura promesa de la natación, estuviera en esa situación –Dime algo madre…_

—_Ed… Edward… es que… estoy en shock —mentía, ya lo sabía. Lo supo antes que él, antes que Alice tal vez. Notó el cambio de humor, el cambio en su cuerpo y la falta del período, ellas lo tenían siempre al mismo tiempo. Alice no lo notó, su madre sí— Ya… ¿ya hablaste con tu hermana? Mejor deja que yo hable con ella —y le dio una sonrisa amena, pues ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, el embarazo ya había sido interrumpido._

—_Está bien, te entiendo madre, pero… — desconfió de su madre, era extraña aquella reacción. ¿Ya lo sabía? No, su madre no le mentiría. ¿O sí?_

— _¿Pero… que cariño? —se sentía pésima madre. Su hija nunca se lo perdonaría. Debía esconder el secreto hasta su muerte._

—_Nada… es que te veo tan tranquila y… pensé reaccionarías peor – conocía el temperamento de su madre, aunque ya no viviera con ella y no la viera seguido. Sabía que esa no sería su reacción normal._

—_Es que… aún no he reaccionado… — comenzó a pensar sobre cosas tristes. No le bastaba solamente con pensar que su hija de 15 años había tenido relaciones sexuales, que con ello había quedado embarazada y que el padre era Jasper el mejor amigo de su hijo mayor, un hombre de 20 años de edad y que le faltaba un año para terminar la Universidad, al igual que su hijo. Lloró, pero era real, pues se sentía culpable, se sentía la peor madre del mundo._

—_Perdona mamá… que tonto soy, te hice llorar… — ahora se sentía culpable por haber desconfiado de su madre. La abrazó para tratar de calmarla y así se mantuvo hasta que lo consiguió— ¿Has visto a mi hermana? ¿Sabes dónde está? —la madre sacudió la cabeza positivamente._

—_No te preocupes, está en su práctica de natación… iré por ella – Edward asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de su madre, y le recomendó que lo mantuviera informado, debía volver a Nueva York, Julliard le esperaba._

—_Tranquilo hijo, veremos lo que se puede hacer con esta situación — abrazó a Edward y se despidió de su hijo. _

_Mientras conducía de vuelta a Julliard, Edward se culpaba, sentía el mundo en sus hombros. Él había llevado a Jasper a su casa, lo habría presentado a su hermana. Odiaba a Jasper. Pero a la vez no podía creer que su hermana lo hubiera hecho ¿sexo?, era una tortura pensar en ello. _

_Conocía a su "amigo", ¿pero hasta qué punto? Ella le había jurado que no la había obligado a nada, que por el contrario él se negó varias veces, la culpable fue ella. Cosas de adolescentes, bebida y una noche que no se recuerda bien. Pero su hermanita no tenía la culpa, al final, ella era la adolescente no él._

_Fin Flashback_

…

Esme lloraba todos los días desde que su hija dejó de hablarles, y se había cambiado el apellido para que no supieran que pertenecía a la familia Cullen. Sabía que se lo tenía merecido, ambos, aún recordaba, como olvidar lo sucedido. Como olvidar su error más grande.

_Flashback_

_Esme hizo una llamada a su esposo, quería saber cuál había sido el resultado del plan que habían idealizado entre ambos para salvar la reputación de su pequeña hija y de su familia._

_Suena el teléfono una._

_Dos._

_Tres veces._

_Una voz masculina y quebrantada atiende._

—_Hola. Habla el Doctor Cullen…— sé fuerte Carlisle, sé fuerte. –Se lo repetía una y otra vez._

—_Carlisle, soy Esme… — trató de mantener la voz firme pero aun así se notaba la pesadez y el arrepentimiento en ella._

—_Hola cariño… — todo había salido como lo planeado. Se había librado del problema._

— _¿Ella… ella está bien? — se sentía hipócrita preguntándolo, era por el bien de ellos más que para el de ella._

—_Si… dentro de lo posible… está un poco adolorida, le he dado calmantes y necesitará quedarse aquí por dos días… en observación —Por teléfono era lo único que podía decir. Pues por el teléfono del hospital no podía decir: "Sí, hice la actuación del año, donde supuestamente alguien la empujó en su campeonato de natación, la tomé en brazos y me la traje al hospital… además de la fractura… le… le realicé un aborto… a mi propia hija… un aborto que reporté, pero como accidental, producido por la caída. Aún no despierta, no sabe que ya no está embarazada"_

—_Ok… estaré por ahí en una hora… — y silenció, sabía la verdadera respuesta. Sentía una mezcla de alivio con dolor y vergüenza._

_Dos días después del "accidente", poco a poco la adolescente Alice fue despertando, los calmantes ya no eran tan necesarios, por lo menos no los fuertes. Asustada por el yeso en su brazo y por el dolor que sentía. Alice lloró porque ya no llevaba a su bebé, lo había perdido._

_Fin flashback_

…

Años pasaron, Alice había sufrido cada noche recordando la pérdida de su hijo, de su adolescencia, de su carrera como nadadora profesional. Eran recuerdos que siempre estaban en su mente, sentimientos encontrados. Durante años se culpó; la pérdida de su bebé, la caída no hubiera sucedido si no hubiera ido al último campeonato. Solamente eso quería, un último, retirarse triunfante, porque sabía que un niño le cambiaría la vida.

Hasta la actualidad recordaba los nervios que sintió, su hermano le había prometido hablar con Jasper, contarle sobre el embarazo, pues ella no tenía el coraje. Confió en su hermano. Odió a Jasper porque negó su relación, negó ser padre del bebé, negó amarla como le había dicho tantas veces mientras se amaban. Edward le dijo eso, volvió a confiar en su hermano, creyó que él la cuidaba. Nunca más volvió a acercarse a Jasper.

Recordaba como Jasper se había negado a besarla tantas veces, alegaba ser ilegal, que no podían estar juntos, a ella no le importó, lo amaba, lo deseaba y no desistiría hasta que él aceptara lo mismo. Se culpó, era su culpa haber insistido, pudo haber evitado el embarazo y el corazón partido.

Pasaron meses antes de volver a la realidad, pasaron años antes de volver a confiar en un hombre.

Ahora se encontraba en la cocina de su apartamento, realmente no lo consideraba suyo, pero era donde vivía y eso bastaba. Ese día era especial; cocinaba para el amor de su vida, el hombre que pensó la había abandonado, y negado. Nunca dejaría de amarlo y él a ella.

Mientras terminaba los últimos preparativos de la cena, recordó el día que se enteró de toda la verdad. El día en que se dio cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido y que no era necesariamente su culpa.

_Flashback_

_Había conocido a Bella aquel día del casi robo, y algo en ella había cambiado. Era como si las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieran entrando en su lugar. Asumió aquel encuentro como una señal, para dejar atrás todo aquel dolor que la perseguía desde sus quince años. Al encuentro con su antigua rival en natación, ahora la famosa nadadora Isabella Swan, se le sumaba la vuelta de su hermano al país, y el reencuentro con Jasper._

_Todos estos cambios y en menos de una semana. Tomó coraje y fue hacia la casa de sus padres, debía hablarles, pedirles disculpas por haberse cambiado el apellido, agradecerles por el hermoso apartamento que le habrían regalado. Nunca lo había hecho por orgullo. _

_Después de la noche donde había revelado a Bella sobre la denuncia, y el remordimiento que sentía por no haber evitado su violación; revelación que su nueva amiga habría recibido con cierto cariño por encontrarse con su salvadora. Alice sentía felicidad nuevamente, un peso menos en su alma, la chica no la culpaba, al contrario le agradecía haberle salvado la vida. Al día siguiente antes de irse a trabajar, decidió pasar por la casa de sus padres. Creía necesario ir cerrando heridas. _

_Cuando menos lo pensó se encontró parada frente a la casa donde creciera, muchos recuerdos volvieron a ella, buenos y malos. Más hoy solo quería recordar los buenos, los de su niñez feliz, con un hermana que la protegía, que la amaba como sus padres._

_Su felicidad era tanta que decidió entrar en silencio, para así asustar a sus padres, una sorpresa agradable se imaginó. Empezó por la cocina pero su madre no estaba allí, creyó que era extraño, Esme amaba su cocina y hacer comida deliciosa, extrañaba esa comida. Pensó por un momento. Recordó. En el estudio de su padre, por las mañanas Carlisle antes de salir a trabajar revisaba su agenda, deberían estar allí. Alice volvió a sentirse como la pequeña niña que corría por la casa y se escondía de Edward, su escondite favorito era ese lugar, ya que su hermano temía entrar allí, por las veces que su padre le hubiera regañado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por el hermoso recuerdo. Escuchó voces provenientes de ahí adentro. Se detuvo. Volvió a sonreír, la idea del susto aún le gustaba. Al colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta escuchó que su padre la nombraba. Se asustó. Creyó que la habían visto. Pero al instante pudo darse cuenta que hablaban sobre ella, se detuvo frente a la puerta a escuchar con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. _

—_Carlisle quiero ver a Alice… — Esme comienza a llorar y Alice se sitió mal, pero pícara por la sorpresa que les daría –pero temo que me odie… — no entendía porque los odiaría, se sintió culpable por haberlos dejado abandonados, ella sabía que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con su profesión ellos la amaban._

—_Esme… ¡por Dios! Deja de llorar… — Alice vuelve a colocar la mano sobre el pomo, pues se siente aún más culpable – nunca se enterará de la verdad — ¿Qué verdad? Vuelve a escuchar._

— _¡Carlisle no podemos negarle como murió realmente su bebé! – Esme comienza a llorar aún más fuerte_

— _¿Qué quieres? —Suspira con dolor — ¿quieres que la enfrente y le diga que su propio padre la empujó? – Se escucha un sollozo — ¿Qué lo hizo para no tener una hija de 15 años embarazada? — Alice siente su cuerpo temblar, quiere reaccionar pero no puede — ¿Quieres que le diga que como el accidente no la hizo abortar, se lo hice yo y lo hice parecer accidental? — Esme lloraba sin parar y gritaba._

— _¡Calla Carlisle! ¡Calla! ¡Eso que hicimos me mata día a día! –se escucha un ruido, proviene desde la puerta. Ambos corren y la abren, encuentran a Alice desmallada en el piso del lado de afuera del estudio, estaban seguros que los había escuchado, ella los odiaría por siempre._

_Fin flashback_

Luego de ese día había entendido toda la verdad; cuando pudo recuperarse del shock, necesitaba hablarlo con su hermano y termino enterándose que Edward nunca le dijo a Jasper del bebé; Edward consumido por la rabia y los celos por su hermana, había golpeado a Jasper hasta que este no pudo ni moverse, y a gritos le dijera que le prohibía acercarse a Alice o lo denunciaría, y para terminar de convencerle le había dicho que Alice no quería saber ya nada de él.

Jasper confundido, se había resignado a mantener su amor escondido, prometiéndole a su amigo que así sería y cuando volviera de la Universidad haría todo lo posible para no volverla a ver y así fue.

A pesar del dolor, Alice pudo perdonar a su hermano, pero lo haría pagar por mantenerla lejos de Jass. Aunque la reacción de Edward no había sido la más acertada, había sido guiado por los celos de hermano pues creía que en cierta forma, la relación entre su amigo mayor de edad y su hermanita de quince era peligrosa. Pero la reacción y las acciones de sus padres, nunca perdonaría, era una atrocidad sin nombre. Una barbarie movida por la vergüenza y la desilusión. Alice mujer fuerte, había escondido su dolor en lo más profundo de sí. Sufría cada día pues la realidad era dolorosa, pero ahora era necesario revelar lo sucedido, pues aquella situación de silencio la carcomía por dentro.

La cena sería la oportunidad de hablar con Jasper sobre lo sucedido, pero necesitaba tomar coraje y necesitaba a Bella con ella. Su amiga aún no estaba enterada de lo sucedido, y se lo contaría, pero no aquella noche. Pero si, la necesitaba a su lado, ella le daba fuerza para superar el dolor, los miedos y no caer en depresión. Alice se refugiaba en los problemas de su amiga, para no pensar directamente en los suyos, delante de todos era una chica feliz y sin problemas y por dentro era una adolescente de quince años nuevamente, sufriendo por la pérdida de su bebé y por saber que sus padres eran un par de monstruos sin corazón.

Distraída en sus pensamientos se exaltó cuando escuchó el timbre del microondas que había terminado de calentar la salsa, llevó la mano a su rostro y limpió las lágrimas, lágrimas que la acompañan todas las noches, cada vez que se sumerge en los mismos recuerdos.

La mesa arreglada, flores decorando, comida pronta; Alice vuelve a maquillarse, limpia el rímel corrido y se cambia de ropa. Mientras se mira al espejo, respira profundamente para guardar el dolor y que no se vea a simple vista, era el momento cierto debía hablarlo, ya no aguantaría más.

Cuando terminó de repetir su mantra de todos los días "estoy bien, todo está bien, soy fuerte", escucha como el timbre de la entrada suena. Coloca su mejor sonrisa en el rostro y camina rápidamente a la puerta, esta noche sería especial.

…

Bella había pasado todo el día pensando en que ponerse, sabía que Alice le reclamaría si no llevaba puesto alguna de las ropas que le había regalado. No volvió a pensarlo, tomó la primera ropa que encontró, se sentía cómoda y así iría. Poco maquillaje y sus converse.

Condujo hacia la casa de Alice, no sabía porque, pero sabía que algo estaba mal. Luego, después de conocerse, Ali había estado distante. Pensó muchas veces que tal vez se trataba de su imaginación, pues no la conocía lo suficiente, tal vez era así siempre, ¿cómo sabría ella si había cambiado en tan poco tiempo de conocerla?

Frente al edificio trató de dejar sus "preocupaciones" a un lado, hoy cenaría con su amiga y su pareja, debía estar feliz. Se miró en el retrovisor y fingió cara de felicidad. Luego cara de tristeza, rió por su ocurrencia, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo caras delante del espejo por primera vez.

…

Jasper había llegado antes, no pensó que eso fuera mala idea, hasta el momento en que Alice le abrió la puerta. Sin darse cuenta ella le recibió con un beso en la mejilla y temblaba, era totalmente aparente.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala, recordaba que había notado cambios de humor en su chica desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, al principio lo disimulaba bien y pareciera que eran cosas de chicas, pero mientras su relación se fue estrechando, él como psicólogo y novio, comenzó a observarla mejor y a notar que sus cambios de estado sucedían por ciertas situaciones o comentarios. En una ocasión habían salido a caminar por el Central Park, específicamente en el sector de juegos infantiles, Alice comenzó a llorar y su disculpa fue que estaba por bajarle el período. En ese instante su cuerpo se heló, pues percibió que aquella noche traería a él una revelación. "Seré padre" pensó para sí, "¿pero si usamos protección?" volvió a pensar, "oh Dios…" y su mente era un blanco total.

Un estruendo en la cocina despertó a Jass de su pensamiento blanco, como su cuerpo le permitió corrió hasta encontrarse con una Alice tirada, con las rodillas sangrando apoyadas sobre el piso mientras trataba de recoger lo que en algún momento habría sido una fuente con ensalada.

Jasper asustado por la imagen, tomó a Alice en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, colocándola sobre su cama, primero trato de calmarla, para poder entender lo que sucedía. Buscó dentro de sí tranquilidad y seguridad, para que su amor pudiera imitarle, pero ella no era ya capaz de detener el dolor que guardaba a siete llaves.

Alice observaba a su novio mientras le quitaba vidrios de sus rodillas, sabía que él le hablaba, pero el aturdimiento era tal que no podía entender lo que le decía. No sentía el dolor físico, solo el dolor en el pecho que día a día había aumentado inmensamente. No lo pensó, Jasper estaba allí, era el momento de contarle todo lo sucedido.

—Jass… — hipos y lágrimas —necesito que me escuches— limpió sus lágrimas color carbón y tragó saliva —necesitas saber que…

Jasper escuchó atentamente lo que su pequeña Alice tenía para decirle. Dolor. Rabia. Miedo. Comprensión. Ahora entendía, ahora sufría junto a ella, ahora lloraba por su bebé.

…

Bella había entrado después de golpear la puerta, ninguno de los dos la había escuchado. Encontró extraña la actitud de ambos, pero eran novios en fin y las parejas lo hacían, así que no se demoró, giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta y se marchó.

Al abrir la puerta principal del edificio para por fin marcharse a casa, creyó que su corazón se detenía por algunos minutos. Parado frente a ella se encontraba un Edward con expresión seria, vestido tan sexy como siempre; jeans oscuros, camiseta negra y una camisa con botones abiertos. Pasó su mano por el cabello y le sonrió torcido, tal como solo él sabía hacer.

—Bella… — tomó una bocanada de aire— ¿puedes darme un momento? necesito hablarte, necesitamos hablar. – aunque su corazón le decía que ella era la pequeña, quería estar seguro de ello.

— ¿D… de que quieres hablar? —sentía piernas, manos y cuerpo temblando

—Quería pedirte disculpas por el beso… bueno ya te lo estoy pidiendo… o sea… discúlpame… — pasó la mano por su cabello terminando de desarreglarlo— ¿ya cenaste? ¿Podemos tomar un café? —ella lo observaba con miedo, pero con deseo a la vez. No sabía si aceptar la cena, el café, hablar.

—Está bien —dijo decidida, ya no huiría más, al final era Isabella Swan, deportista de oro de la natación. No, eso no la animaba en lo absoluto, pero debía hacer algo— me llevas a cenar… ¡y pagas la cuenta! —Edward río bajo y aceptó.

Decidieron caminar hasta un McDonals que se encontraba a dos cuadras de allí. Bella no podía comer ese tipo de comida, lo sabía, pero esa noche estaba cambiando las reglas de juego. Caminaba al lado de un chico al cual casi no conocía, e iría a cenar con él, por lo tanto qué importancia tenía el comer una hamburguesa con queso, papas y refresco.

Comprar. Retirar. Sentarse. Comer. Salir a la calle.

Nada se había dicho allí, Bella no entendía porque Edward no le hablaba. Solo la observaba y le sonreía. Aunque pareciera extraño a ella le agradaba, era un silencio cómodo, él le daba su tiempo para acostumbrarse a su presencia, su compañía.

Salieron del lugar y empezaron a caminar. Él comenzó a hablar:

—Bella… ¿disfrutaste la tu cena? —y le sonrió nuevamente, ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello. Asintió con la cabeza y devolvió la sonrisa, al igual que él.

— ¡Qué bueno! Ahora… podemos hablar tranquilos… — tomó aire, para que el coraje viniera a él— creo que ya nos conocemos…

—Claro… poco a poco nos iremos conociendo —Ed la interrumpió suavemente.

—No… ya nos conocemos de antes —se detuvo parándose frente a ella— creo que… — revolvió su cabello con la mano, estaba nervioso, no quería volver a asustarla — que te encontré en el Central Park cuando eras pequeña…

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Confusión. Miedo. Dudas. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

Volvió a respirar, sus pulmones agradecieron. No pudo hablar, sus cuerdas vocales en aquel momento parecía anudadas. Lágrimas.

—No llores pequeña… — le dijo mientras la abrazaba, era ella, sus lágrimas se lo confirmaban, había encontrado a su niña.

…

¡Hola!…— asoma su cabeza por la puerta— primero quería pedir disculpas por demorar, es que en realidad pensé en dejar de escribir la historia, pues ando complicada de tiempos.

Pero una amiga me convenció a que no la dejara y aquí me tienen otra vez.

Es un capítulo que me costó escribir, triste en verdad… Espero que les guste, aunque quieran matarme – espero que no – y bueno trataré de subir cap lo antes posible… se me han sumado los estudios, al trabajo y el cuidado de la casa, ¡haré lo posible para no demorar!

¡Gracias Des por el apoyo de siempre! ¡Sabes que te quiero Amalilla!

Y muuuuuchas gracias a mi beta Vhica, eres una amor por aguantarme!

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 Nacer Aprender Creer

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Nacer. Aprender. Creer.**

Sentía su cuerpo dentro de un abrazo cálido, seguro y cómodo. Por primera vez, se sentía protegida dentro de un par de brazos fuertes. Escuchaba como golpeaba rítmicamente un corazón que no era el suyo. Respiración suave sobre su cabello. Labios tibios en su mejilla. Dedos suaves limpiaban sus lágrimas. Ojos que buscaban los suyos. Siente su boca tocada por un par de labios suaves y tibios. Se asusta pero no reacciona como la última vez, se deja llevar.

Su estómago se inunda de mariposas, sensación hermosa, placentera. El beso que toda chica sueña. No es forzado ni apurado. Es perfecto. Que había hecho ella para merecer tal regalo. Por fin lo encontraba, por fin lo tenía a su lado, por fin su chico de ojos claros la besaba.

Cuantas noches habría soñado con ello, pero nunca se había acercado ni siquiera una milésima a lo que sentía en aquel momento. Escalofríos, quedaban insulsos al lado de aquella electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo; emoción, corazón galopando en su pecho, placer como nunca había sentido antes. Necesitaba abrazarle, más sus brazos no obedecían, colgaban como inertes a los lados de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo. La observó. Le sonrió. Levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro, él tampoco podía creer lo que sucedía, ella era su niña.

—Mi pequeña niña —le susurró mientras pasaba su dedo índice con cuidado por los pequeños pero carnosos labios de Bella.

—¿Co…como me llamaste? — involuntariamente salió de su ensoñación.

—"Mi pequeña niña" —le sonrió— ¿te incomoda que te llame así? —una arruga de preocupación se formó en su frente, temía haberle ofendido.

—¡NO!... no… claro que no… me gusta —sonrió con timidez mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse, sabía que estaba sonrojada.

—Entonces serás mi niña por siempre —se acercó nuevamente y la besó como si fuera lo único que quisiera hacer en esta vida. Besar. Abrazar. Tocar. Amar a su niña.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar lo abrazó con la fuerza que le fue posible, no era la suficiente, quería apretarle más fuerte, pues aún no podía creer que Edward, el hermano de su amiga, el chico al cual le había dado una cachetada, quien le había besado con pasión, ese, ese era su chico de ojos claros.

—Tú eres mi chico de ojos claros — dijo mientras sentía como su rostro se teñía de rojo, nunca antes había dicho esa frase frente a alguien, ni siquiera cuando… su cuerpo se tensionó y el recuerdo de la violación vino a ella en el momento más importuno.

—¿Bella? —Pudo ver que su niña había modificado su expresión bruscamente — ¿Qué te ocurre? — ella lo miró catatónica, sumergida en sus recuerdos más viles. Temblaba y aunque aquella noche fuera fría, no lo suficiente para que lo hiciera.

– ¡Bella! —gritó para que ella volviera en sí, y lo hizo. – No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi nuevamente ¡¿Escuchaste!? —ella lo miró primero con miedo, luego con comprensión y asintió con la cabeza pues no le era fácil desatar los nudos de recuerdos que el pasado habían hecho dentro de su mente.

—Abrázame… — nada más que esa palabra pudo pronunciar, palabra que representaba todo en aquel momento.

—Siempre pequeña, siempre… — la abrazó con cariño, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba era que su cuerpo se fusionara con el suyo. Debía ir despacio, sabía que algo en ella estaba roto y no debía forzar.

Caminaron hasta el carro de Bella. Él tomó las llaves, le preguntó dónde vivía y manejó hasta allí. Guardó el automóvil en el garaje. Acompañó a Bella hasta la puerta del apartamento.

Ambos se miraron. Buscaban una respuesta a lo que debía pasar en aquel momento. Bella deseaba decirle que sí, pero no. Edward deseaba pedirle que le dejara quedarse, más sabía que era muy pronto para ella.

—Mañana… — sonrió tontamente, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca una chica le había afectado tanto como Isabella Swan, nunca le habían negado nada, ni tan solo hablar— ¿mañana podemos vernos? —Esperó respuesta, pero Bella nada más movió la cabeza para aceptar — ¿café, almuerzo, cena? No se… — pasó la mano por su cabello, ella lo dejaba tan nervioso, ella y no saber lo que pensaba —un café tal vez… — soltó con fuerza el aire y se encogió de hombros, no sabía que decir.

—Puede… puede ser almuerzo… entreno durante toda la mañana —sonrió tímidamente, se sentía tonta y no le importaba.

—Okeeey —sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans — ¿Dónde te recojo?

Antes que Edward se marchara Bella le había dado la dirección del gimnasio de entrenamiento, se despidieron con un pequeño beso y un adiós tímido.

¿Cómo era posible dormir? ¿Cómo? No había forma. Su piel aún ardía, exactamente donde Ed había rosado sus manos, donde la había besado. Era tan irreal. Los sueños ya no eran sueños, eran pura y total realidad. Cerró los ojos y para su gran sorpresa esa noche durmió mejor que nunca, nada más despertando con el sonido del despertador. Era la hora de levantarse para entrenar, nada de corridas, nada de pensamientos y miedos. ¿Sería Edward su nueva medicina?

Llegó a su entrenamiento a tiempo. Dimitri la miraba extrañado. Hacía mucho tiempo no veía a su nadadora cabeza hueca así. Reafirmó la idea de que la compañía de Alice le hacía bien, aunque hoy pareciera que algo más sucedía.

—Buen día Swan… — normalmente solo movía la cabeza y esperaba instrucciones.

—¡Buen día Dim! —respondió emocionada, no podía ocultarlo.

—¿Buen día Dim? Jaaa… ¿y a ti que bicho te ha picado? —mientras la observaba curioso, sabía que era bueno, pero por dentro aún temía por ella.

—Naaaada… ¡quiero entrenar! Nos quedan siete días para los Panamericanos —dijo entusiasta y segura de que ganaría, con o sin hombro lastimado —¡y venceremos Dim!

—Muy bien… puedes completar las vueltas para ochocientos metros —el buen humor de Bella le había afectado, y él no era de sonreír ni de sentir dicha, no sabía de qué se trataba, no sabía desde cuándo.

Bella se cambió. Se dio una ducha. Y se tiró a la piscina al mando de su entrenador. Años se habían pasado antes de sentir tal placer. Solo deseaba que no acabara nunca.

Pesas. La última sección de fisioterapia con Alec. Hasta encontrarse con Jack por los pasillos del gimnasio no le habían fastidiado su día.

Tomó una ducha caliente allí mismo, no iría hasta casa, tenía en su bolso la ropa para salir con Edward. Pensar en su nombre le daba una sensación hermosa de calor, cariño, protección. Secó su cabello con el aparato de secar manos del baño, o intentó hacerlo. Se maquilló lo menos posible y se observó al espejo mientras se decía a sí misma lo hermosa que era, tratando de cumplir con la tarea asignada por Jasper, sabía que debía rendirle cuentas a su nuevo psicólogo aunque se sintiera tan feliz en aquel instante de su vida.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil, era casi medio día. Las mariposas nuevamente en su estómago. Se cuestionaba ¿lo espero afuera o dentro? Pero no fue necesario angustiarse con la duda, él ya la esperaba.

—¡Hola! —le sonrió a su niña, y pensó que hermosa se veía con su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas color carmesí— estás hermosa.

—Gra… gracias… — le respondió con ganas de tirarse sobre Edward y besarle, había sentido su falta, pensado en él toda la mañana, pero no se lo diría — ¿a dónde iremos?

—Bueeeno… si no te molesta, pensaba ir a comer hamburguesas de nuevo —se sintió estúpido por no haber pensado mejor el almuerzo, solamente había estado pensando en ella y en su perfección — pero… si no quieres…— Bella le interrumpió, ella no podría estar comiendo hamburguesas todos los días, más aún teniendo el viaje al Panamericano, debía alimentarse bien.

—Edward… ayer fue una excepción pero… en siete días tengo el Campeonato Panamericano de natación en Florida y no puedo comer así — lo miró con pena, él no tenía la culpa de que ella necesitara comida sana — si quieres dejamos el almuerzo para otro día.

—¡NO! — Prácticamente gritó, se tranquilizó y respondió — comamos lo que puedas comer ¿ok? — y le sonrió preocupado.

—Ajam… comida natural… emmm, hay un restaurante a dos cuadras, como allí siempre, pero… es comida sin grasas ni frituras —lo miró con recelo de que Ed no aceptara.

—Sí, lo que quieras… ¡vamos! — no pensaba alejarse de su niña, quería conocerla, aprender de ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el restaurante, Bella debía explicarle, que aunque ella deseara estar con él, debería entrenar y no podrían verse hasta después del campeonato Panamericano de natación. No sabía cómo, Edward estaba decidido a estar cerca y ella no se quejaba, pero a Dimitri no le gustaría nada la situación. Él había presenciado su "amor" a los quince años y no había sido nada productivo, al contrario había sido destructivo.

—Edward… — le dijo mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pensaba como explicar la situación— debo decirte algo pero… no sé cómo lo tomarás… — El chico de ojos claros ya comenzaba a mirarla con ojos asustados, no se había dado cuenta lo cuan débil se encontraba a su lado, hasta escuchar a Bella pronunciar esas simples palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre mi niña? — el terror a la respuesta era evidente en su voz, temía que ella no quisiera estar con él. Ella lo observó en silencio, se detuvo enfrentándolo con mirada firme pero cariñosa. Toda vez que él le decía "mi niña", Bella sentía una inmensa paz interior, un complemento.

—Bueno… es sobre el campeonato y mi entrenamiento… — tomó una bocanada de aire para tomar coraje, era ridículo sentir miedo de explicárselo, se había enfrentado a competidores rudos y vencido, ¿era posible temerle a su chico de ojos claros? —creo que… no podremos vernos hasta después del panamericano… — Bella mordió su labio inferior buscando palabras que no lo alejaran de ella — ¿me entiendes? — Edward no respondía, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus temores — ¿Edward? Disculpa si anoche no te lo dije pero… la sorpresa de encontrarte… ¿me entiendes?

—Si… — lo que no entendía era como lograría pasar una semana lejos de su niña, ¿ahora? Ahora que la había encontrado— vamos a almorzar, debes alimentarte bien para el entrenamiento —en realidad deseaba tomarla en brazos y llevársela como un neandertal que exigía a su mujer. Pero… ¿podía él sentirla como suya? Se habían reencontrado a tan solo un día y ya la quería para él.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos mientras caminaban al restaurante, no se trataba de un silencio cómodo, sino de un momento de reflexión para ambos. Bella luchaba contra las ganas de decirle que se olvidara de la que le acaba de explicar. ¿Tendría ella esa voluntad?

Almorzaron. Silencio. Ninguno era capaz de expresar lo que sentían, aún no se conocían, no en la realidad, solo en sueños e ilusiones, en forma de un "¿cómo será?". Ambos temían a la reacción del otro.

Por fin Edward se detuvo en seco, sentía la necesidad de decirlo, no estaba conforme, no quería, no deseaba, no podía mantenerse sin verla una semana, se le haría una eternidad. Cuando por fin decidió abrir la boca el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, no precisaba mirar en la pantalla de quien se trataba, Alice se habría encargado de colocarle un tono de llamada especial para ella.

—Alice —atendió una Bella feliz, aún no había podido hablarle. Pero escuchó una voz triste del otro lado de la bocina — ¿estás bien amiga?

—Bella… si… eso creo… — una Alice incoherente y de voz áspera hablaba— anoche… ¿fuiste a casa? No apareciste y… distraída no te llamé… ¡discúlpame! ¿Estás bien? — Bella escuchaba a su amiga hablar despacio y confundida, o adormilada. Claro que quería decirle que había encontrado a su chico de ojos claros y que él era su hermano, pero todo eso se había quedado muy escondido en su alma, en aquel momento lo importante era su amiga.

—Alice, no te preocupes, está todo bien y estoy saliendo para allá, quiero saber que pasa contigo —le hablaba mientras buscaba las llaves de su automóvil.

—No Bells, no te preocupes por mi… — mentía, si necesitaba a su amiga pero no tenía las fuerzas para pedirle que fuera hasta ella.

—¡Cállate! Desde que nos conocimos has estado para mí, ahora es mi turno.

Mientras tanto Edward parado a lo lejos veía a su niña cambiar su rostro de feliz a triste y preocupado. Algo sucedía con Alice. De repente a su mente vino un nombre, Jasper, la haría sufrir una vez más y no lo permitiría. Encismado en su pensamiento, vio como Bella terminaba la llamada y volvía hacia él con arrugas de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre con Alice? —le preguntaba con el corazón prácticamente saliendo por la boca, sus nervios a punta y con los puños colgando a los lados del cuerpo y apretados al máximo.

—No… Lo sé… — lo miró preocupada ya que su cuerpo estaba tenso y su rostro traía una expresión asustadadora— voy hacia el apartamento, quiero hablar con ella.

—También voy —dijo seguro y no esperaba una negativa de parte de Bella.

—Ok… pero prométeme que primero me dejarás hablar con ella —tomó su puño cerrado y trató de abrirlo con una leve caricia, la electricidad que surgía cada vez que se tocaban volvía a instalarse en sus cuerpos— ¿Edward?

Nada más fue capaz de asentir, aquel toque, aquellos ojos, le daban toda la paz que buscó durante tantos años. Él era mejor persona por tenerla cerca. Sus demonios y defectos desaparecían con solo saber que ella estaba viva.

Media hora más tarde, se hallaban entrando al apartamento donde se encontraba Alice. Bella le había pedido a Edward que permaneciera en la sala, hasta que pudiera hablar con su amiga. Accedió. Intranquilo sentado en el sofá de la sala. Cinco minutos más tarde decidió escuchar lo que hablaban, necesitaba saber si Jasper le había lastimado de alguna forma, y aunque fueran amigos, se vería con su puño.

La puerta de la habitación había quedado entreabierta, Edward pudo escuchar como su hermana menor, a la que siempre habría protegido, lloraba y con un gran dolor en la voz contaba todo lo ocurrido. Jasper, a los quince años, Embarazo — Edward sintió una punzada fuerte en el estómago, aún creía que había sido su culpa — el campeonato. El "accidente". La verdad. El dolor. Una furia indescriptible caló en sus adentros y se adentró al cuarto de su hermana con lágrimas de rabia que caían por su rostro.

—Alice… —lloraba por ser ingenuo, por no haberla ayudado, por mantenerse al margen creyendo que sus padres, sí, sus padres, la cuidarían bien. ¡Al final esa era su función!— discúlpame… por… por… no protegerte… ¡Oh Dios! —se abrazó a su hermana que lloraba con él.

—Edward, no es tu culpa —mientras el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar bien —sé… lo que hiciste, lo que le dijiste a Jasper, lo entiendo…

—¡Oh Dios! —lloraba otra vez y no le importaba saber que Bella lo estuviera viendo.

Ella con lágrimas en los ojos y con su mano en la boca, asombrada de escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido. Entendió que no había sido la única en sufrir en la vida, aunque no era por el mismo motivo, el dolor estaba presente y lastimando como garras enormes que destrozaban el alma de cualquier ser humano.

Más tarde, cuando las lágrimas habían dado lugar a las palabras, cuando el dolor se mezclaba con el odio, Edward no podía parar de pensar en vengarse de sus padres.

—¡No Ed! –Dijo Alice prácticamente gritando— ¡no lo hagas! Nada más me lastimarías más, ya no quiero revivirlo, porque lo que sé que quieres hacer, traería todo a flote y ya no lo soportaría… — lágrimas de nuevo apuntando en sus ojos— necesito tiempo, tiempo y que estén a mi lado —estirando la mano hacia su amiga, la chica que la comprendía más que nadie en este mundo.

—Está bien… no lo haré, pero nada más porque tú me lo pides Al —de lo contrario estaría de camino a casa de sus padres, si así podía llamarles.

Las diez de la noche. Bella no había notado lo rápido que había pasado la hora. Debía descansar, en los siguientes días le esperaba un duro entrenamiento, sumado al estrés y a los gritos de Dimitri.

—Edward… — este salió de la habitación de Alice haciéndole señal de silencio— lo siento —dijo en voz suave.

—Al fin se ha dormido —sabía que lo necesitaba, Alice había guardado todo ese dolor y fingido estar todo bien. Algo que él conocía muy bien, lo había vivido todos estos años creyendo que su niña estaba muerta.

—Eso es bueno… — tomó una buena bocanada de aire y siguió— Edward debo marcharme a casa, necesito dormir bien. Ya sabes… el entrenamiento— el chico de ojos claros sintió su estómago contraerse, no habían podido hablar sobre ello.

—Te acompaño a casa Bella —Dijo casi suplicando— así podemos terminar de hablar — una sonrisa torcida y forzada.

—Es mejor que te quedes, tu hermana necesita mucho de ti… principalmente esta semana que estaré ausente —se sentía tensión en el aire.

—Jasper viene en camino, se quedará a su lado… — aun no superaba los celos pero ella lo amaba y debía respetar su decisión— te acompaño, y no es negociable.

—Pero… ¿volverás a pie? —la pregunta real es _¿no piensas quedarte en mi casa verdad?_ Temía por ese momento, comenzó a sudar frio— voy en carro no habrá problemas, se defenderme Edward — _no de ti obviamente_, pensó.

La puerta de entrada al apartamento se abrió, era Jasper.

Bella le pedía socorro a gritos, pero el psicólogo Jasper no se encontraba allí, era Jass el novio de Alice él que entró preocupado y sin observar demasiado la situación.

Edward tomó el bolso con ropa de entrenamiento de Bella, el que siempre llevaba consigo. Colocó su mano sobre la espalda baja de su niña y la condujo hasta su carro. Isabella caminaba de forma autómata, pues no sentía más que aquella mano, mano cálida y que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara por la extraña pero placentera electricidad.

—Bella… ¿Bella? —y apenas pudo salir de su ensoñación.

—¿Si? —miró a su chico de ojos claros, no sabía dónde estaba y lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

—Te preguntaba si manejabas tú, pero me parece mejor que lo haga yo —estaría mal por lo de Alice, pensó — ¿las llaves? — Bella alcanzó inconscientemente el mazo de llaves.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Debía ser fuerte! Cuando por fin pudo despertar de su estúpido trance, Edward estacionaba su automóvil frente a su edificio. ¿Cuándo le dije donde vivía? Giró la cabeza hacia su chico con expresión de duda. Sacudió la cabeza para poder volver a la normalidad, debía dejarle claro cómo serían las cosas.

—Hasta aquí Edward —no lo miró a los ojos, sabía que él podía destruir su armadura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —¿Por qué actuaba así?— solamente quiero acompañarte como anoche —Anoche. Bella recordó como Edward sabía su dirección. Anoche.

—Pero hasta aquí está bien, no es necesario que subas —le sonrió falsamente— debo descansar… — Edward la detuvo

—Ya me lo has dicho. No te preocupes, no te incomodaré ni interferiré con tu entrenamiento —posó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de su niña— nada más quiero estar a tu lado, saber quién es Isabella Swan —su corazón galopaba fuerte— déjame conocerte mi niña, por favor… —le plantó un dulce beso. Bella suspiró. ¿A quien quería engañar? ella también lo necesitaba.

A diferencia de la noche anterior Edward pudo entrar al apartamento. Observaba detenidamente el lugar. Colores neutros. Pocas fotografías. Muchas medallas y trofeos.

—No lo voy a negar… — le sonrió tímidamente— soy adicta a los deportes. ¿Quieres un té o café?

—Café… — la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a hacia él. Mirada sobre mirada que brillaba repleta de deseo. Labios sobre labios, suavemente encontrados. Una lengua persistente queriendo adentrarse a esa pequeña boca. Ceder. No puede ceder. La mano sobre el pecho de su chico, lo aleja suavemente y él no ejerce mayor fuerza. Le sonríe.

—Voy… a la… la cocina —traga saliva nerviosamente.

—¿Quiénes son las personas de la foto que está sobre el armario marrón? —preguntó desde la sala mientras tomaba el portarretratos en sus manos y observaba de cerca a la pequeña Bella de ocho o nueve años.

—Mi mamá y mi tía… — le responde, mientras lo observaba recostada sobre la puerta de la cocina— ya no están conmigo.

—Lo siento Bells —no debía ser tan curioso— disculpa no quise hacerte sentir mal. —Ella levantó sus hombros como queriendo darle menos importancia, pero su rostro era un poema, siempre revelaba su dolor.

Horas se pasaron mientras hablaban de sus vidas, de lo que habría ocurrido después de aquel día. Después que Edward, su chico de ojos claros la rescatara. Pero existía algo que ella no sería capaz de contarle. No aun. Tal vez nunca. No quería perderlo, no ahora que lo había encontrado. A lo mejor sería nunca.

Tres de la mañana. Bella comenzó a bostezar y Edward se sintió culpable por no dejarla dormir, estaba siendo egoísta, ella debía descansar. Tomó las tazas y las llevó a la cocina, de vuelta a la sala encontró a su niña dormida sobre el sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre algunos almohadones. Observarla fue como volver a aquel día, cuando la encontrara tirada en la grama. La misma niña, ahora adulta, a la que necesitaba sentir, besar, abrazar, amar. La tomó en brazos tal cual como a sus 15 años, cuando la había encontrado, pero esta vez no la veía de forma dulce e infantil, esta vez la deseaba como la mujer que era. Se preguntaba ¿ella sentirá lo mismo? ¿Estaré loco por querer a una mujer que apenas conozco?

La colocó sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos, la cubrió con una manta. No le quitaría la ropa, no estaba en su derecho invadir su privacidad. Su cuerpo. Su aroma. Ella olía a fresas. Delicioso aroma.

Recostó su cuerpo al lado del de su niña. Observó y sonrió como tonto. "reacciona Edward" se recriminó por estar allí sin que ella le hubiera permitido tal intimidad. Giró su cuerpo boca arriba acomodándose para levantarse de la cama, con cuidado para que Bella no lo descubriera allí. Había sido muy tonto de su parte.

—Edward… — susurró su niña— no me dejes… — la miraba incrédulo, ¿realmente estaba escuchando correctamente? — Edward ¡noooo! —tenía una pesadilla era seguro— ¡ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! — Edward sin saber qué hacer, volvió a la cama y tomó a su niña para colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho. En ese mismo instante ella volvió a dormir tranquilamente, amoldando su cuerpo al de su chico de ojos claros.

Edward sentía su corazón golpeando a mil. Emocionado por estar allí, a su lado. No había deseo, era amor, estaba seguro de ello. Se encontraba en su hogar, ella, su niña era su lugar feliz, su inspiración, su todo. Aprovechó el momento, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, el mejor sueño de toda su vida.

….

¡Hola! Misteriosamente me vino la inspiración y este capítulo surgió así como así. Me parece que lo deseaba escribir jejeje… Y creo también porque lo escribí pensando en una persona específica, no, no crean que se lo escribía a un amor, se lo escribía a mi querida amiga Ale que desde el comienzo pedía besos. Jajajaja

¡Gracias Des por ayudarme siempre! ¡Eres la mejor amalilla!

A mi beta que me aguanta como siempre. jajajaj

A todas las que leen la historia y me han dejado RW ¡miiiiiil gracias! Sigo escribiendo… ¿Qué les parece que sucederá ahora?

¡Un abrazo virtual! ¡Nos leemos!

KaruSwan


	7. Chapter 7 Dulce Néctar

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Dulce néctar**

Sentía las suaves y grandes manos que recorrían su cuerpo, despacio y con cuidado. Su cuerpo desnudo se retorcía de placer, su sexo mojado y deseoso. Labios carnosos en los suyos, gemía por el toque, no le era posible detenerse. Las grandes manos viajaron a su cintura haciendo que los cuerpos quedaran casi fusionados uno al otro. Los labios de Edward viajaron al cuello de su niña haciendo que ella gimiera y siseara del disfrute. Con manos temblorosas ella le desabrochó su pantalón y lo retiró con ayuda. La ropa interior no tardó en acompañar las demás prendas. Aún sin abrir los ojos las bocas se separaron, en busca desesperada de oxigeno, se detuvieron y se observaron. Bella notó como su mirada la examinaba, no depravadamente y si con admiración. Jamás había visto esa mirada en los ojos de alguien; una forma tan cálida y profunda. Se sentía completa.

Ella se sentía especial, era lo que él le hacía sentir con cada beso y cada caricia, que cuidadosamente le iba entregando. Bella alargó las manos hacia la nuca de su chico de ojos claros y lo atrajo hacia su boca besándolo con toda la ternura que poseía. Pero algo le incomodaba, ella debía decirle la verdad. Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, y pudo verse reflejada en ellos. Tomó aire y coraje; —no es mi primera vez, no soy virgen Edward—. Lo miró con recelo y miedo a que la rechazara. El volvió a acercarse lento y sensualmente haciendo que se rozaran sus sexos. Bella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Pudo sentir la punta de su miembro acariciar sus labios íntimos, inconscientemente ella movió sus caderas para poder recibirlo. Con un gemido ronco de ambas partes se acoplaron en perfecta sincronía.

Las embestidas eran suaves pero profundas a la vez, gemidos de placer se escuchaban con cada penetración. Con una mano él acariciaba los pequeños pero firmes senos, mientras que la otra viajó desesperada hacia el punto de unión, acariciando su clítoris y haciéndola explotar de goce en segundos. Había sido lo más maravilloso para ella.

Mientras el orgasmo le invadía, Bella gritaba su nombre y él gemía roncamente en su oído agregándole algo más que la sensación de placer, una excitación sin fin. Siguieron moviéndose una y otra vez, ahora era Edward quien llegaría a su clímax. Pero él giró en la cama dejándola sentada encima; nuevamente ella pudo sentir como siseaba por el movimiento de caderas sobre su miembro que explotaría en placer a cualquier instante; enloquecido tomó sus pequeñas pero bien formadas caderas con un poco más de fuerza impulsándola hacia adelante y atrás, hasta que ella pudo sentir como él explotaba extasiado de placer. Bella se acercó a su boca besándolo con todo el deseo que la inundaba, lengua con lengua jugando y alargando lo que sentían ambos. Piel con piel quemando con un simple contacto. Dulce néctar. Dulce placer.

Bella cayó cansada sobre la cama, durmió a su lado, y descansó cuerpo y mente como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó exaltada y tarde para el entrenamiento, en realidad eso no le importó tanto como no encontrar a Edward a su lado en la cama. Asustada se levantó y buscó por el apartamento, allí no se encontraba. Sobre la mesa de la cocina una nota:

"Espero hallas podido dormir bien. No quise despertarte para avisarte que me marchaba pues dormías plácidamente. Deseo que tengas un buen día de entrenamiento.

Te quiero mi niña. Edward"

Bella amasó el papel mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no podía creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado aquella noche, él la hubiera dejado sola y se había marchado. Miró sus brazos, aún estaba vestida. Corrió hasta su cuarto, parada frente al espejo observaba su reflejo, sí así era ¡estaba vestida! Cerró y abrió los ojos, pensó y pensó, estaría volviéndose loca. No había existido noche apasionada, su inconsciente imaginativo y deseoso la había engañado. Edward era un perfecto caballero. ¿O no?

Silencio.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Giró sobre sus pies y caminó hasta su mesita de luz, no era necesario mirar de quien se trataba, era Dimitri.

—Lo siento me dormí –respondió, así que apretó el botón verde del celular.

—Swaaaaaan… — tomó aire fuertemente, debía tener paciencia —¿otra vez dormiste mal?

—Eeeeemmmmmm… en realidaaaad, dormí muy bien… — dijo mientras sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, para ella había sido tan real — me cambio y salgo para allá.

—Ajam… — no estaba muy feliz por el atraso, pero sí de que su nadadora cabeza hueca hubiera dormido bien, por fin —está bien Swan, pero no corras con el carro, aquí te espero…

—No te preocupes Dim, nos vemos en un instante — cortó la llamda.

La mañana de entrenamiento pasó rápido, nada más hizo piscina. Por la tarde tocaría pesas. No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia ya que era un gimnasio de entrenamiento, donde gente era lo que menos faltaba.

Luego de ejercicios de brazo, se acercaba a la cinta para correr, hacía unos cuantos días que no lo hacía. Las corridas de la madrugada ya no le estaban siendo necesarias. Colocó ambas manos en los pasamanos que se encontraban a los lados de la caminadora pero al levantar el primer pie sintió como dos grandes manos la tomaban por la cintura y la levantaban en el aire. Gritó como nunca. Rabia. Furia. Sabía de quien se trataba y se lo iba a pagar.

—¡Bájame Jacob! ¡Bájame! —no quería usar la fuerza, ella podía tirarlo al piso sin que él llegara a darse cuenta, pero Jacob también competiría en el campeonato.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien Bells! —mientras bajaba a una exaltada Bella y reía a carcajadas— porque te enoj… — y sintió como un golpe que venía quien sabe de dónde, le pegaba bien en medio de la nariz. El gran Jack terminó esparramado sobre el suelo y con la nariz quebrada.

—¿¡Edward!? —Bella nada más pudo pronunciar su nombre, mientras lo miraba con ojos exaltados y boca abierta en "O". Su chico de ojos claros la miraba enfurecido, no con ella, si no con el mastodonte que había tirado al piso. "¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? ¿Cómo?"

—¿¡Swan!? ¿Qué ocurre a… — y se detuvo en seco cuando pudo ver a su nadador estrella tirado y desmallado con la nariz perdiendo sangre — ¿pero qué mierda…? ¡JACK! ¡JACK! ¡Llamen al doctor! — Le gritó a la recepcionista del gimnasio que había presenciado el show y se encontraba atónita al igual que Bella— ¡Jessica mueve tu trasero! ¡Llama al doctor Cullen!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si si…

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué le has pegado a Jacob? —mientras se levantaba y se paraba frente a Edward, que se encontraba más clamado —Jessica llama a la policía también – gritó Dimitri

—¡NO! No lo hagas —interrumpió Bella que forzó su mente para que despertara de aquella parálisis— Dim puedo explicártelo todo, pero no llames a la policía — mientras lo encaraba y le miraba con cara de preocupación y dolor. Dimitri asintió con la cabeza, él haría lo que fuera por ella.

—Jessica, no llames a la policía… — gritó sin tanta efusividad— ahora tú —señalando a Edward — y tú a mi escritorio, en cuanto llegue el doctor iré a hablar con ambos — Edward no se movió, esperaba por la reacción de Bella — ¡YA carajo! — ambos reaccionaron y salieron de allí.

Desde el escritorio de Dimitri se escucha el bullicio de la gente, el doctor hablando con Jacob, que aparentemente había despertado. Bella se gira para hablarle a Edward:

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y exasperación, después de sus quince años nunca más habría necesitado que nadie la defendiera, eso la enfadaba tanto.

—Es que él te… — de repente la puerta del escritorio se abrió y ambos saltaron del susto creyendo que se trataba del entrenador, pero allí estaba Emmett con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y hablando alto.

—¡Edy! —lanzó una carcajada alta sin importarle la reacción de su amigo — ¡eres un imbécil! — otra carcajada y miró a la chica —¡ah! Perdona mis modales ¡Hola Bella!

—Ho… hola Emmett… — no entendía lo que sucedía allí, ¿él también estaba en el gimnasio? – ¿qué hacías tu aquí? — señalando al amigo de su chico de ojos claros e instantáneamente girándose hacia Edward –—¡no! ¿Qué hacías tú aquí? – silencio.

—Yo…

—¿Yo qué? —gritó exaltada la pequeña chica — ¿me… me estabas siguiendo? —y lo miró esperando respuesta, la cual no precisó pues la expresión de Edward lo decía todo —me estabas siguiendo, ¿después de haberte explicado lo de mi entrenamiento? — juntó sus labios enfurecida, quería decirle tantas cosas —eres… eres… aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggg — se giró hacia Emmett nuevamente — ¿y tú? ¿Tú lo acompañas? – Emmett disfruta la furia de su amiga, reía descaradamente como si no fuera con él.

—Jaaaaaaaaa Bells ¡no te enojes! Él solo quería verte sin incomodar, claro no salió como lo planead… — y tuvo que detenerse antes que Bella le diera una buena paliza, él sabía las aptitudes de la chica — ¡oooh!… — sonrió cómicamente.

—Perdóname Bella… — pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello — no pude detenerme, al ver que ese chico te tomaba por la cintura —sentía el odio calando su pecho nuevamente — ¡quise lastimarlo! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! No debí hacerlo, pero…

La puerta del escritorio se abrió nuevamente y por ella entró Dimitri, que miró extrañado no solo al golpeador sino al otro chico, pues no tenía la menor idea de quien fuera y que hacía allí.

—¿Tú? —Señalando a Emmett— ¿Quién eres?

—Emmett McCarty, oficial de policía de Nueva York y amigo de Edward Cullen, o sea, el golpeador –Dimitri miró asombrado al chico, Edward era el hijo del doctor que atendía a todos sus nadadores.

—¿Me puedes decir que mierda hacía el hijo del doctor Cullen golpeando a mi nadador estrella? – primero mirando a Emmett y luego a su amigo.

—Yo… — estaba paralizado – yo… bueno… Bella…

—Él lo golpeó porque vio a Jacob tomarme por la cintura y levantarme – dijo Bella sin levantar la cabeza hasta terminar la frase, encarando así a su entrenador, que la miraba con cara de preocupación. ¿Estaría sucediendo otra vez?

—Swan… — tomó aire fuertemente, buscaba tranquilidad para no gritarle — Bella… ¿porque… están juntos? — soltó de una buena vez, no quería estar dándole vueltas.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —dijo con miedo de responder la pregunta, ¿estaban juntos? No lo sabía, hasta ahora se habían besado y hablado sobre un par de cosas, ella no sabía si había soñado o había hecho el amor con él. No, definitivamente no hablaría delante de Edward.

—Muy bien… — miró a ambos hombres allí parados — ¡quédense aquí!

El mejor lugar para hablar con su nadadora cabeza hueca era en la piscina, solo en aquel lugar que siempre había calmado sus demonios podría hablar tranquilamente.

Entraron estaba vacío e iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Dimitri permaneció parado de espaldas a Bella con sus manos en la cintura, temiendo escuchar las mismas palabras que habría escuchado hacía cinco años atrás.

—Dim… sé lo que estás pensando — tomó una gran bocanada de aire soltándolo enseguida con fuerza, mientras mantenía sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de pensar qué y cómo explicar lo que sucedía — es diferente… es él… — se detuvo esperando a que su entrenador se girara de frente a ella, necesitaba verle — Dim… ¡mírame por favor! –la miró y su rostro reflejaba decepción y miedo a la vez.

—¡Dime que no están juntos Isabella! ¡Dime! –dijo gritando, y exaltando a Bella

—No… aun no estamos juntos… — él la miró sorprendido ¿Aún?— no me mires así. Descubrimos todo hace dos días, es él Dim, ahora si es él, me salvó la vida. ¡Créeme!

—Ya pasamos por esto Swan, ¿recuerdas? No quisiste escucharme y has sufrido las consecuencias de ello todos estos años— le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los brazos de Bella — ¡escúchame ahora!

—Pero Dim, Edward es inofensivo, él quiere conocerme, no ha apurado nada… — se sentía tonta tratando de explicarle la situación, incómoda aunque él supiera toda la verdad y la hubiera ayudado en todo – solo quiero… amor y creo que me lo merezco Dim.

—¡Sí! ¡Mereces amor! ¿Pero quien nos asegura, te asegura que él no es otro farsante? ¿¡QUIÉN!?— gritó desesperado por hacerla entender que temía por ella, ella que era como su hija.

—No puedes prohibirme de verlo— levantó pecho y se enfrentó a la mirada furiosa de su entrenador, el hombre que siempre la había apoyado, ahora no quería escucharla y ella no permitiría que se metiera, debía dejarla aprender sola — ¡es mi vida personal y lo sabes! ¡Tengo 20 años Dimitri!

—Ok — él la miró solemnemente— no puedo prohibirte como padre, pues no lo soy — y eso le hirió en lo más profundo del alma con solo decirlo. Bella también sintió el golpe y un nudo se formó en su garganta —pero puedo prohibírtelo como entrenador —la miró sin titubear, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo, por fuera, la perfecta muralla de China — Isabella Swan está prohibido que veas a ese chico, como se llame, hasta después del campeonato Panamericano, ¡si no obedeces estás fuera del equipo de natación!

—¿¡Cómo!? —sentía la furia corriendo por sus venas— ¡sabes que no tienes chance sin mí en el campeonato, ni Irina ni Tania están tan preparadas como yo! ¡Lo sabes Dimitri! – el corazón a mil —Dim no me hagas esto… — a punto de llorar, la natación era su vida, había entrenado por mucho tiempo para ser la mejor y poder llegar a las Olimpiadas, esta era su oportunidad— Dim… — la miró sin sentimientos, no dejaría que ella sufriera nuevamente, que saliera lastimada por otro hombre, se lo había prometido y estaba cumpliendo la promesa —Dim… no puedes hacerme esto, sabes lo que significa para mi… — lágrimas corriendo por su rostro

—Lo siento Swan, lo hago por tu bien, porque realmente me preocupas… — estrujo el pecho y dijo lo último que diría sobre ese tema —tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, si realmente te importa todo esto — señalando la piscina, como un presentador de televisión que muestra un producto — te espero mañana a la hora de entrenamiento, si no apareces sabré tu respuesta — y salió del lugar sin decir nada más, dejando a una Bella desolada e indecisa.

Media hora. Una hora. Tres horas. Bella pudo tomar coraje y salir de allí. Caminó por el pasillo del gimnasio hasta el escritorio de su entrenador, abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Edward allí, pero ya no estaba. Ella había perdido la noción de tiempo, no tenía idea de que se habían pasado tres horas desde su discusión con Dimitri. Miró el reloj que se encontraba colgado de la pared del escritorio, en ese instante pudo entender el porqué de no encontrar a su chico de ojos claros aun allí. Tomó su celular. Pensó en llamarle y preguntarle donde se encontraba, no tenía su número aún. Alice. No quiso incomodarla, aún estaba procesando su dolor. Tendría que explicarle todo. No, Alice no. Ni pensar Jasper, como le explicaría a su psicólogo aquello. Decidió ir a casa, en algún momento Edward aparecería.

Fue hasta su casillero, tomó su bolso de entrenamiento y buscó las llaves del carro. El gimnasio se encontraba cerrado, ella siempre llevaba consigo las llaves, también le pertenecía aquel lugar, era socia de Dimitri. Ese pensamiento absurdo, que nunca le preocupó le golpeó fuerte, ella era adulta y él debía respetar sus decisiones. Sacudió su cabeza, queriendo borrar de su mente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llaves en la puerta. Abre. Sale. Cierra.

—Bella… — una voz ronca y cansada, tal vez preocupada, la llama entre las tinieblas de la noche — ¿estás bien? Te estuve esperando… estaba preocupado — Bella levantó instantáneamente la cabeza, sabía que era Edward.

—No… no está todo bien Edward… debemos hablar— mantuvo distancia, pues sabía que si se acercaba perdería el coraje.

—¡Sí!… ¡si lo sé! ¡Discúlpame Bella! Te juro que hablaré con Jacob, le pediré disculpas y pagaré sus gastos… no debí reaccionar así… no sé qué me pasó, algo me poseyó y no pude detenerme… — no paraba de hablar y Bella se estaba cansando, ¿sería así todo el tiempo? ¿No le permitiría hablar nunca?

—Ed… —trató de interrumpirle pero él seguía empecinado a pedirle disculpas — Edwa… — no callaba —¡EDWARD! —gritó tan fuerte que creyó había retumbado en toda la calle, Edward se detuvo asustado y la miró — ¿¡PUEDES CALLAR UN MOMENTO!? — él no respondió, permaneció en silencio —no podemos vernos más… no sé por cuanto tiempo… — atinó a interrumpirle, pero ella levantó la mano para detenerle — necesito estar concentrada para entrenar, lo que hiciste hoy me quito prácticamente medio día de preparación. ¡No puedo Edward! No puedo estar pendiente de que atacarás al primer hombre que se me acerque… ¡Sé cómo defenderme! Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggg… — bufó de rabia, no por él, sino porque realmente no creía lo que decía, pero debía decirlo — mantente alejado de mí, necesito tranquilidad, paz y tú no me la das — ¡mentira! – me tengo que ir a descansar. Adiós Edward.

—¡Bella! —gritó desesperado, ella no se detuvo – ¡Bella! ¡Por favor! – ella se subió al automóvil, lo encendió y se fue – ¡BELLA! – gritó nuevamente sin resultados. Había perdido a su niña nuevamente, la culpa era suya.

Pasaron los días y Bella entrenaba sin parar, no dormía prácticamente nada, corría, nadaba y hacía ejercicios sin parar. Cuanto más entrenaba menos soñaba con él por las noches. O por lo menos era lo que ella quería que ocurriera, pues era un engaño. Dimitri comenzó a asustarse, faltaban dos días para viajar a Florida y Bella se veía más pequeña y delgada que nunca. Comenzó a exigirle que tomara batidos vitamínicos, para no seguir adelgazando. Ella aceptó pues ya casi no comía, hasta eso le hacía pensar en él.

Un día antes del viaje. Suena el móvil. Por la música sabe que es Alice. No quiere atender, pues no está segura si Edward le contó sobre lo ocurrido. Atiende. Es su amiga en fin, no la puede dejar fuera de su vida a ella también, por lo menos una columna de sustento debía mantener para no derribarse.

—¡Hola Alice! —trató de fingir voz feliz, pero pareció muy falsa al final.

—¡Amiga! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Disculpa no te llamé antes pues sabía que estarías a full con el entrenamiento— se siente la emoción en la voz de su amiga — ¿Cuándo parten?

—Estoy bien Alice… un poco cansada porque sabes que el entrenamiento cercano a una competencia es pesado – dijo para disimular su voz triste, no quería hablar de ello con Alice en ese momento, no un día antes del campeonato – en unas dos horas estamos partiendo, ¡deséame suerte! – rió con ganas, si lo necesitaba

—No te deseo suerte Bella, sabes que no creo en ella, te deseo ¡mucho éxito! Porque sé que lo tendrás, te has preparado para ello… ahoraaaa – pensó un momento en silencio, pensando si se lo decía o no – Bella…

—Dime… — su estómago se retorció de dolor, Alice sabía de todo. Emmett tenía razón no se le podía ocultar nada – ¿Qué ocurre? – tratando de hacerse la desinteresada

—No quiero presionarte pero… – se sintió tonta en decirlo, pues ya lo estaba haciendo – ¿qué ocurrirá entre Edward y tú cuando vuelvas? – silencio

—Alice… — reclamó – ahora no ¿ok? – el dolor se intensificaba, era así cada vez que pensaba en él – necesito estar tranquila y hablar de ello no ayuda, no ahora…

—Entiendo… lo siento – debió haberse quedado callada – estaré echándote porras desde aquí, miraré por televisión el Panamericano… ¡Mucho éxito amiga! Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

—Si… si lo sé… — sonrió, ella siempre lo hacía cuando Alice expresaba ese cariño, pues era algo extraño, lo sentía así, pues nunca había sido tan querida – debo cortar para terminar de juntar mis cosas, Dimitri pasará por mí en unos minutos.

—¡Cuídate por favor! ¡Bye campeona! – terminando así la llamada.

…

A las 5:30 am arribaba el avión proveniente de Nueva York al Aeropuerto de Pensacola en Florida. Fotógrafos buscando el rostro de la nadadora lesionada que atravesaba las interminables salas y que a esas horas de la mañana ya traía puesto lentes oscuros. Dimitri usando su enorme cuerpo como escudo. Intimidación constante por los reporteros allí presentes que le hacían preguntas capciosas. ¿Isabella Swan había vuelto para ganar o solamente se presentaba para demostrar su derrota? ¿Es verdad que tiene novio? ¿Cree que vencerá con el hombro lesionado? Bella no escuchó nada, pues se sumergía en su propio mundo, detrás de sus gafas nadie sabía quién realmente era Isabella Swan.

Hospedados en un hotel de cinco estrellas, todas las comodidades, pero ni siquiera todo lo que le podía dar ese lugar conseguía apartar los malditos sueños recurrentes. Despertar gritando por él, para que no se alejara. Se sentía tonta por ello, pues ella lo había alejado. Odió a Dimitri como nunca lo había hecho, tal vez como la adolescente que nunca había sido. Pero se odió a si misma por no dejarlo estar a su lado. Campeonato feroz. Competidores tan entrenados como ella, pero que poseían la capacidad para detenerse. Isabella Swan "la niña de oro" no sabía hacerlo y vencía por esa misma falta de aptitud.

Día tras día recibía llamadas a la noche. Deseaba que fueran de él, pero su amiga quien le hablaba y fingía terriblemente, "todo está bien" decía. Isabella sabía que nada volvería a ser igual, ahora solo debía – porque poder no podía – no pensar en Edward. Ambas cruzaban pocas palabras.

"Hola."

"¿Todo bien?"

"Si."

"Éxito mañana"

"Gracias…"

Cuidate!

Adiós.

Emmett trató de llamarle muchas veces, ella miraba a la pantalla del celular y se negaba a atender. Temía que le hablara de Edward, temía que si le decía que él estaba mal, ella dejara todo y volvería a Nueva York, mantener la mente en blanco la mantenía allí, la mantenía cuerda. Sabía que era egoísta, que solamente pensaba en ella y en su carrera, pero él no había estado en todo este tiempo, y la natación, la endorfina era su mundo. Aunque no podía engañarse con la llegada de Edward a su vida la endorfina estaba presente cuando nadaba y cuando estaba con él. Movió fuertemente la cabeza y negó sus pensamientos, quería mandar todo aquello a la mierda, debía estar concentrada.

Al quinto día de competición Isabella se preparaba en el vestuario, Dimitri le daba la típica charla para levantar ánimos, pero su nadadora cabeza hueca no se encontraba allí. Fue entonces cuando pudo entender que había cometido un gran error. El miedo por el pasado le había hecho tomar decisiones drásticas, pero asustado, se olvidó de Isabella. Se sintió tan egoísta, sabía que su actitud lo había sido, pues no pensó en las consecuencias hacia la chica de veinte años que encontraba a su chico después de todo lo que había vivido, no, nada más le importaba llevar a su nadadora Swan a las Olimpiadas. Detuvo su discurso, el que sabía de memoria, ella también lo sabía y por eso ya no le escuchaba. Buscó su mirada, necesitaba pedirle perdón, aunque fuera tarde, eso creía, lo intentaría.

—Isabella… — ella aún no reaccionaba, se encontraba distante – Bella… — chasqueó dedos frente de su cara y ella por fin lo miró.

—¿Ya es hora? – respondió autómata.

—No… aún faltan quince minutos – respiró fuerte y bajó la cabeza mientras con su mano derecha se masajeaba la frente, siempre que estaba nervioso lo hacía — escúchame Swan… él te estará esperando, ya verás. Si te quiere realmente, él estará para ti cuando vuelvas – la miró fijamente, ella no respondió nada. No creía que Edward volviera, había elegido la natación sobre todas las cosas, ni siquiera trató de crear un equilibrio. Prefirió dejarse llevar –¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un masaje? – ella negó con la cabeza, estaba pronta para aquello, y lo único que necesitaba era meterse en el agua para olvidar todo. La endorfina volvía a ser su aliada, su mejor medicina.

Aquel día ella venció, así como venció todos los siguientes enfrentamientos acuáticos.

Casi dieciocho días después de viajar a Florida, competir, ganar en primer lugar y estar clasificada para las Olimpiadas de 2016, Bella llegaba a casa. Feliz y tranquila por haber cumplido su objetivo. Pero aún se sentía incompleta.

La primera noche en casa hizo lo que más estaba deseando hacer, colocar agua en su bañera y meterse en ella, necesitaba relajarse. El haber ganado había traído a flote su popularidad, la gente la volvía a "querer", eso la sacaba de quicio, odiaba a la gente así. Empezando por los idiotas de sus patrocinadores, que se habían retirado por su hombro dislocado y ahora volvían con sus sonrisas falsas. Pero todo eso no era nada comparado con el vacío que sentía en su pecho, vacío que solamente Edward podría llenar.

….

¡HOLA! ¡Sí! ¡He vuelto más rápido de lo pensado! ¡La inspiración me ha golpeado! Jajajaaj

Espero no quieran asesinarme por separar a los tortolos, pero tienen que entender que ellos no se conocen realmente, están aprendiendo indirectamente uno del otro.

Adelanto este capítulo porque tendré una semana bastante movida y no podré escribir. Así que nos leeremos en dos semanas más o menos.

Como siempre ¡miiiiiiiiil gracias a las que siguen la historia! ¡Gracias por los RW y los mensajes en el Facebook! ¡Me hacen tener más ganas de escribir!

¡Gracias Des por estar presente, enseñarme y ayudarme siempre! ¡Eres la mejor Amalilla y lo sabes!

Ale gracias por ser una musa inspirada! Jajajajajajaaj

¡Y a mi beta millones de gracias! Gracias Vero por hacerte tiempo y betear mi pequeña historia!

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

KaruSwan


	8. Chapter 8 Todo lo que quiero

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Todo lo que quiero…**

**Música: All I Want — Kodaline**

Allí se encontraba escuchando la misma música de fondo, con la misma voz ronca que escuchaba todos los martes, jueves, viernes y un sábado por medio desde que su amigo había comenzado a tocar en aquel bar, siempre por la noche. Al principio acompañaba a un amigo que daba apoyo al cantante, se negó a ir, pues ese apoyo le costaría caro. Pero aquella primera noche conoció a la chica que cambiaría su mundo y la negación dio paso a la simple costumbre de ir allí sin motivos especiales. Rubia, de ojos claros, hermosa boca, cuerpo de infarto y totalmente anti Emmett. Rose como él insistía en llamar – y ella cansaba de repetirle que se llamaba Rosalie – había cautivado a ese gran hombre, sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Rosalie había comenzado a trabajar un mes antes de que Edward comenzara a cantar en aquel bar, enseguida el chico le cayó mal, no por ser mala persona, sino porque ella tratara de que él aceptara salir con ella y se negara sin dar muchas explicaciones. Normalmente no precisaba rogarle a ningún hombre, simplemente daba dos miradas sexys, contorneaba caderas mientras se alejaba de la persona a conquistar y en pocos minutos lo tenía parado a su lado pidiéndole su número de celular o un día para salir. Cuando Emmett comenzó a frecuentar el bar Rosalie odió a Edward más aún.

Ella había perdido la cuenta de las noches que el niño gigante – como le decía a Emmett — había estado yendo al bar, siempre pedía lo mismo, siempre se sentaba en la barra para observarla de cerca y tratar de conquistarla. Rosalie no intentó nada con él, ni siquiera lo había mirado y trataba de no contornear caderas cerca de Emmett, aunque ella intentara alejarlo él siempre volvía, sin importar lo que Rose le dijera.

Cierta madrugada, ya en casa, acostada sobre la cama y pronta para dormir comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente estaba en lo correcto, en negarle una cita a Emmett continuamente, toda vez que él lo intentaba ella lo ignoraba ciegamente. Al final él parecía ser un buen chico, u hombre, era difícil definirlo bien. Toda su vida había salido con hombres de mala sangre; tatuados hasta la médula, con cara de bandidos, musculosos y sin futuro. Emmett era musculoso, pero definitivamente no tenía tatuajes, por lo menos no visibles, y la cara de bandido no le salía ni aunque quisiera. Era dulce, sincero, bondadoso, simpático, bonito, se vestía bien y era claramente loco. Sonrió con la idea de tener una cita con aquel tremendo hombre, pensaba que de seguro él no sabría lo que una mujer como ella necesitaba, creía que él era nada más que tamaño y cerebro cero. Además quería un hombre que la completara, que le diera cariño, protección y buen sexo. Si, noches y noches de sexo desenfrenado, un escalofrío extraño recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en Emmett sobre su cuerpo, ¿algo estaría cambiando? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pues dejaría que todo sucediera naturalmente.

Viernes a la noche, mientras Edward afinaba su guitarra Emmett lo observaba en silencio, era extraña esa situación tratándose de él. Su amigo lo miró extrañado – aunque en su cabeza pasaran mil cosas y se sintiera atado de manos por no poder tener a Bella cerca – notaba cuando su amigo desde la infancia necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Em? – le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

— ¡Nada amigo! – Emmett trató de disimular sin mucho éxito.

—Ajam… me parece que lo que tienes se llama Rosalie ¿o no? – estiró su mano y palmeó amigablemente el hombro de su amigo.

—Sí y no – le respondió a su amigo mientras lo miraba serio, a Emmett sí le sucedía algo grave.

—Emmett… somos amigos hace… — apretó los labios mientras pensaba – ¿veinte años? Y te conozco bien, como tú a mí. ¿Dime que te sucede? – le pedía mientras se acomodaba sobre la silla y cruzaba los brazos.

—Ed… — suspiró – además de estar preocupado por ti – Edward sintió el nudo en su estómago apretarse – estoy preocupado por Rosalie – dijo en voz muy baja – no debería decírtelo pues me metí en los registros policiales y Rose… — miró hacia ella disimuladamente y volvió a encarar a su amigo – ella tuvo problemas con una persona, un ex novio… — bajó un poco más las voz y se acercó a Edward – James Carter, parece que le golpeaba y ya estoy diciendo demasiado pero confío en ti hermano – volvió a mirar con miedo a que Rosalie estuviera por cerca – porque estoy nervioso… Carter ha sido liberado de la cárcel, por buen comportamiento… — se acomodó en la silla, miraba a Edward con tal seriedad que llegaba a asustar.

—Pero… — Edward carraspeó – ¿crees que venga por ella? – dijo preocupado, ahora igual que su amigo

—Así es… — movió su cabeza primero a la izquierda luego a la derecha haciendo que los huesos de la columna estallaran – ¿debería decírselo?

—No lo sé Emmett, ¿eso no sería eso más peligroso? – pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello. Su amigo no respondió. Permaneció en silencio, analizando la situación y temiendo por su Rose, que obviamente no le pertenecía.

Una semana después de que saliera James Carter de la cárcel, Emmett seguía frecuentando el bar, no solo los días habituales, cuando se encontraba Edward tocando, sino todos los días. Permaneció distante, no hablaba con Rosalie más allá que un "buenas boches", le estaba costando, pues moría de ganas de pedirle que salieran, que le diera una oportunidad, de hacerle bromas, de acercarse a ella como siempre lo hacía para intimidarla – obviamente no funcionaba con Rose — de la misma forma él siempre lo intentaba. Pero aquella semana había actuado como el policía que era, observando cambios y personas, aunque hasta aquel día no había visto nada sospechoso, Emmett aún estaba preocupado, presentía que pronto sucedería, James Carter aparecería.

Esa noche el destino había planeado todo, respondiendo a sus presagios; esa noche Emmett vio entrar por la puerta del bar a James Carter, un hombre alto – no tanto como Emmett – musculoso, cabello largo y con cara de maleante – los reconocía desde lejos, al final de eso vivía, de atrapar bandidos – buscaba a alguien y el policía sabía de quien se trataba; Rosalie Hale.

Al comienzo lo siguió nada más que con la mirada. Pero cinco minutos más tarde James había encontrado a su presa y Emmett estaba preparado para no dejarlo llegar hasta ella. Se paró y caminó siguiendo los pasos de James. Este tomó asiento en la barra y esperó ser atendido, mientras observaba a Rosalie servir mesas; en sus ojos podía notarse el odio que sentía, la necesidad de correr hacia ella y molerla a golpes, vengarse por los años de cárcel que le había dado. Emmett buscó un lugar libre y volvió a sentarse, no pensaba perderlo de vista. Sin esperarlo, Edward se paró frente a él tapándole la visión, sabía que su amigo le hablaba pero nada más atinó a levantarse y buscar a Carter, ya no estaba y tampoco Rose.

Corrió hasta la barra y le preguntó al bar tender por Rosalie, había salido al callejón que quedaba al fondo del bar para sacar una caja de vasos rotos. Emmett sintió como una gota de sudor frio corría por su espalda mientras corría entre la gente, empujando y haciendo lugar para pasar y poder llegar a la puerta trasera. Su intuición le decía, no, le aseguraba que James Carter la había seguido.

— ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME JAMES! – escuchó a Rose gritar en el momento que abría la puerta que daba al callejón

— ¡Suéltala! – Apuntaba su arma a la cabeza de James – no hagas nada estúpido…— James río a carcajadas, como si se tratara de algún estúpido chiste. Mientras la apretaba de espalda a su cuerpo y apuntaba con el filo de un cuchillo a la yugular de la chica.

— ¿Quién eres tú? No, No, no me lo digas – dijo apacible e irónicamente mientras soltaba otra carcajada – eres el nuevo noviecito de Rosalie – acercando más el cuchillo al pescuezo de la rubia – realmente no me sorprende – canturreó de forma infantil – siempre fuiste tan puta – mientras acercaba sus labio al oído de Rose y le pasaba la lengua asquerosamente.

—Somos amigos, pero eso no te incumbe… Lo que si te incumbe es que soy Emmett McCarthy oficial de policía de Nueva York – Emmett seguía con el arma erguida, apuntándole a Carter – déjala ir e intentaré que no te den tantos años de cárcel – James comenzó a reír nuevamente

— ¡Santa mierda! ¡Ro, te has superado! – Más risa – ahora eres amiga de policías – mientras se acercaba a su oído nuevamente y decía – ¿ya no buscas chicos malos linda? ¡Hum! ¡Dime! ¡Ahora ya no te sirvo maldita! – gritó con rabia

—Baja el cuchillo y suéltala – Emmett no podía dispararle, podría cortarle la yugular a Rose en el momento del impacto – si colaboras no será tan larga la condena. James comenzó reír fuertemente, distraído no sintió a Edward que venía por detrás y le hizo señal a Emmett. Con un palo de Beisbol que había tomado de uno de los escaparates de adorno del bar golpeó sobre la espalda a Carter que cayó al piso por el dolor. Rosalie corrió hacia Emmett.

—Ve a dentro y llama a la policía, diles que el oficial Emmett McCarthy necesita un apoyo para aprensión, explícale lo sucedido Rose… — ella lo observaba anonadada, él seguía apuntando con el arma a James que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo — ¡Ve Rose! – la chica entró al bar sin esperar más.

Emmett tomó sus esposas y aprendió a James mientras le decía sus derechos, pero este no hacía más que insultar y gritar que mataría a todos. Diez minutos más tarde un automóvil policial con dos hombres llegó allí para asistir a su colega y hacer preguntas.

Después de días de investigación e interrogatorios James Carter había vuelto a la cárcel con una condena de quince años por intento de homicidio. La tarde en la que Rosalie y Emmett salían del juicio las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

— ¿Estás más tranquila Roseaaaalie? – sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba que él le cortara el nombre y buscaba no hacerlo más. Rosalie sonrió suavemente

—Emmett puedes decirme Rose, te lo mereces por haberme salvado la vida – y por primera vez ella lo miró diferente, como cuando quería conquistar a un chico.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo llamarte Rose? – esbozó una sonrisa torcidas de las que Emmett hacía cuando estaba planeando algo, parándose frente a frente con la chica.

—Si… y gracias, aún no te he agradecido por aquel día – dijo mientras le plantaba un beso sobre la mejilla de su héroe – eres un buen hombre Emmett.

El niño gigante la tomó suavemente del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo, encarándola, sintiendo su respiración en la suya, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos un beso, pero ninguno de los dos cedió un centímetro más.

— ¡Me vas a dar una oportunidad Rosalie Hale! – dijo exigiendo, mientras sus ojos penetraban los de ella y se fundían en deseo.

—"dicen que las relaciones que comienzan con situaciones peligrosas no duran" (*) – Rosalie se mantuvo seria, quería saber si Emmett sabía de qué se trataba aquella frase.

—Ni siquiera crees en esa frase Rose – pronunciando pausadamente el nombre – además bien sabes que ellos terminaron juntos, seguían en pareja en la segunda película – sonrió ampliamente esperando respuesta de la rubia.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas Em? – sin darle tiempo de terminar Emmett rodeó sus brazos en el bien formado cuerpo de su Rose, si ahora era suya, y la besó como hacía tiempo deseaba hacer. Sus bocas se acoplaron sin problemas, pareciera que estaban formados uno para el otro. Los brazos no alcanzaban para abrazarse, las manos no eran suficientes para acariciar, el mundo a su vuelta no existía. Allí solamente estaban Rosalie y Emmett, se necesitaban, se deseaban y en fin estarían juntos.

Edward observaba a la recién formada pareja desde lejos, recostado sobre el carro de su amigo. Irremediablemente pensó en Bella, en su niña. La misma que lo había dejado abandonado todo aquel tiempo. No, no podía pensar así, ella debía entrenar, debía estar concentrada. "A la mierda el entrenamiento" pensó, "ella te abandonó Edward, después de pedirle que no se alejara, ella lo hizo de igual forma". Miró nuevamente a su amigo, seguía entretenido con Rosalie, no pensaba detenerlos para pedir las llaves del carro que ni siquiera era suyo. Se marchó en dirección al subterráneo, tomaría un tren a casa.

Una hora más tarde Edward llegaba a su apartamento, quería estar presente para Alice, pues su hermana habría pedido licencia de su trabajo desde el día que había liberado los demonios del pasado. No se sentía capaz de trabajar ya que portaba un arma consigo. Aquel día volvería al servicio.

Caminó por el corredor donde se encontraban las habitaciones, tocó suavemente a la puerta de Alice y esta le pidió que pasara. Allí estaba ella, vestida de oficial de policía, firme nuevamente para comenzar su trabajo. Las dos semanas de licencia le habían hecho bien, ahora era la Alice de siempre, segura y profesional.

—Preciosa hasta con ese horrible uniforme – dijo Edward bromeando, pues ella siempre lo decía.

—Gracias – y le sonrió con cariño – eres un muy buen hermano Edward.

—No… no lo soy… — y bajó la mirada, aún se sentía culpable y nunca se lo perdonaría.

— ¡Sí! ¡Si lo eres! Ya lo hablamos… — tomó y soltó aire, cerró sus ojos, los recuerdo volvían – no importa, lo que pasó, pasó, no te recrimines. Te amo Ed y agradezco tenerte por hermano – estiró su mano y tocó su rostro con cariño, le sonrió, y él a ella, pero la suya no llegaba a los ojos.

— ¡Ahhhh! Casi lo olvido – le dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente – sé que no debí meterme peeeero… — lo miró como niña pequeña que teme decir la verdad – Edward… hace un mes atrás, más o menos – lo último lo dijo en un tono suave y bajo – envié una solicitud de empleo al Colegio Privado _Cardinal Hayes High School_— Lo miró buscando alguna respuesta – y hoy han llamado para una entrevista, mañana a la tarde con el director Stevens – le decía mientras le alcanzaba un papel, donde se podía ver anotado con la delicada letra de Alice, la dirección, el horario y el nombre del director. Edward no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, nada más la pudo quedar observando con cara de sorpresa.

—Alice… — sacudió la cabeza como queriendo salir de aquel aturdimiento – ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo… — Alice lo miró con ojos de perrito pues sabía que su hermano no resistía a ellos.

— ¡Discúlpame Ed… es que no puedo verte trabajando en ese bar y sé que tú tampoco lo deseas! – Se acercó y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla – ve a la entrevista, si no es por mí, hazlo por ti, que es lo más importante.

—Gracias… — le besó la frente y la abrazó – eres la mejor hermana del mundo, una metiche pero la mejor – de repente se detuvo como si recordara algo – lo que no entiendo es como me han llamado sin tener experiencia, en todos los otros colegios me rechazaban por esa razón… — paró de hablar y miró rápidamente a su hermana, sabía que ella tenía que ver en ello.

—Ammmmmmm… — sonrió pues sabía que él la mataría si no usaba las palabras y los gestos correctos – llamé a tus antiguos profesores de Julliard y conseguí cartas de referencia – sin dejar de sonreír – me las enviaron por correo luego de explicarles la situación y… — Edward no sabía si ahorcarla por exponerlo de esa forma, o abrazarle por ser tan persistente y conseguir lo que deseaba –¡ voilá! – sonrisa final, como la de un final de escena en el teatro, ella sabía que él no se resistiría y la perdonaría.

—Al, Al, Al… no tienes remedio – la abrazó y la apretó muy fuerte, y aunque Alice fuera fuerte a pesar de ser delgada, chilló como una niña pequeña a la que su hermano estaba apretujando.

—Bueno, bueno… debo irme – sonrió nuevamente, tomó sus cosas, besó cariñosamente la mejilla de Edward y se marchó.

El hermano mayor, observó cómo su pequeña, pero fuerte hermana se marchaba a trabajar. Y una vez más afirmaba la idea de que Alice era imparable, todo lo que deseaba lo conseguía. A veces era bueno y otras no, pero era una excelente hermana al final. Sabía hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos; al odio que seguía creciendo día tras día, hacia sus padres, si así se podrían llamar. Soltó el aire que contenía en los pulmones y observó el reloj de pared, debía prepararse para ir a trabajar. Realmente se sentía feliz por esa entrevista, el bar lo hacía sentir como en un bajo nivel, pues estaba capacitado para más, todo lo que había estudiado debía valer de algo. Sonrió al pensar que daría clases en un colegio Católico y nada más que para chicos. "Mejor así" solo chicos, le parecía mejor, trabajar con chicas adolescentes sería muy difícil, siempre se enamoran del profesor. Sonrió por ese pensamiento y por recordar de su amor platónico por su primera profesora de música, Mishell Hoch, descendiente de alemanes, ojos celestes como el reflejo del cielo en el mar, cabello castaño claro y cuerpo bien formado. "Sus pechos" siempre miraba sus pechos mientras le enseñaba a tocar el piano, aunque nunca fue su instrumento preferido, enloquecía aprendiendo las obras musicales más difíciles para impresionarle. Ella de igual manera, lo siguió tratando como un niño de catorce años. "Jaaa. Cuantas noches de placer me habré dado pensando en Mishell" y pensar que en este momento de su vida ya no le parecía hermosa aquella que fuera su profesora. Los gustos cambian, la vida te depara con situaciones de todo tipo, tú las atraviesas y te pierdes hasta encontrar un nuevo camino; así sucediera con Edward, una y otra vez, siempre se perdía y siempre volvía a encontrar un nuevo camino.

—Tonto — se dijo una vez—, eres un idiota Edward —, pensó en voz alta, —debo hablar con ella— estaba decidido, no esperaría más; después de la entrevista de trabajo hablaría con Bella, sentía su falta, pero este sentimiento era aún más fuerte comparado con la falta que le hacía su niña, cuando para él era nada más que un triste recuerdo. —Debo, no, no, debemos darnos una oportunidad—, aunque aún le dolía la simple remembranza del día en que ella tomó sus cosas y lo cambió por un campeonato de natación. Sabía que aquello era importante para ella, como era importante para él la música, pero no conseguía comprender porque Bella debía alejarse de él, eso era difícil de digerir, le ocultaba algo y no sabía qué y ni el porqué.

Esa noche le tocaba trabajar en el bar, aunque siempre se arreglaba de mala gana, ya que no era su mejor opción de trabajo, esa noche estaba dispuesto a dar su mejor show y que quedara marcada para siempre en la historia del lugar. No sabía porque, sería porque confiaba ciegamente en Alice, pero estaba seguro de que conseguiría aquel trabajo. Sería docente, trabajaría durante el día y podría enseñar todo aquello que sabía, no más noches de desvelo, cantando para gente que no lo escuchaba realmente, que no le interesaba su música, no más que como sonido de fondo a las risas y la diversión entre parejas o amigos.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió a su reflejo, estaba satisfecho con lo que llevaba puesto, una chaqueta azul sobre una remera gris con escote en v, jeans azul marino, nada más simple pero nada más llamativo para las mujeres. En realidad quería verse bien, eso alimentaba su ego, pero nada más conseguía pensar en ella, aunque Bella lo rechazase, su corazón ya le pertenecía y eso lo dejaba de mal humor. Pues nunca ninguna mujer tuvo ese poder en él, ya no era el Edward de siempre, que conquistaba chicas con solo darle una de sus sonrisas torcidas. "_Maldita niña, pensé que no podrías afectar más mi vida y me estás cambiando otra vez_", era la pura verdad. Cuando pensaba que estaba muerta, el dulce chico, el músico sensible; fue cambiado por un chico rebelde, compositor de músicas sin alma – eso le habían dicho – hombre de placeres carnales, mujeres de una noche, sexo y nada de amor. Pero estaba viva, su niña estaba viva, la nueva realidad encendió una llama apagada en su corazón, volvía a tener alma y a componer con ella. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de letras escritas para futuras melodías, todas ellas dedicadas a Bella.

Sin darse cuenta entre pensar y pensar, había llegado a su trabajo, —por ahora — se dijo—, hoy será la última noche.

Arregló el escenario improvisado, desfundó su guitarra, revisó las cuerdas, probó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar; músicas llenas de amor y de vida, "_hasta eso has cambiado en mí, pequeña mía_", no solía cantar melodías de amor, las odiaba, para ser más exacto. Como a la tercera canción de la noche, por primera vez desde que comenzara a trabajar allí, los clientes le prestaron atención, aplaudían y pedían más. Las mujeres suspiraban por aquel chico de cabello revuelto, ojos claros y voz sensual.

Edward se sentía libre, como si pudiera cantar cualquier música sin que le afectara, como le sucedía antes – cuando creía que ella estaba muerta — al final de su canción número cuatro las personas presentes — el bar se encontraba lleno — aplaudieron fuerte, algunas hasta se pusieron de pie. Edward no se detuvo a agradecer, nada más comenzó nuevamente a pasar los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra y mientras una suave melodía sonaba él cantaba:

All I want is nothing more

to hear you knocking at my door

'cause if i could see your face once more

I could die as a happy man I'm sure

When you said your last goodbye

I died a little bit inside

I lay in tears in bed all night

Alone without you by my side...

Mientras Edward hacía la quinta presentación musical de la noche, absorto en ella, no vio cuando una Bella totalmente arreglada pero a su forma simple de ser; con unos jeans y blusa en negro y una cazadora de las que están en la moda – regalada por Alice – en color rojo, maquillada y perfumada – hermosa en realidad — se adentraba al bar y lo escuchaba cantar de aquella forma tan particular, llena de sentimientos, pidiendo por alguien especial.

La cabeza de Bella dio un vuelco estruendoso, asustador, y con ello perdió todo el coraje que en ella traía para hablar con su chico de ojos claros. Ella no era una chica especial y él nunca sería su chico; porque ella tenía tantas fallas como un disco duro repleto de virus, estos le carcomían por dentro, no le permitían ser una persona normal, no confiaba, no decía la verdad por miedo a la repulsión, estaba rota. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, había sido lo mejor el haber alejado a Edward de su vida, una vida repleta de virus incurables. Así que su mente le permitió reaccionar, casi al final de la canción que Edward interpretaba con tanta emoción, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ya en la calle, se creyó fuera de peligro, él no la había visto. Se tomó un momento antes de volver a casa, tratando de calmar su fuerte respiración, su corazón a mil por hora y las lágrimas asomando por entre las pestañas inferiores, le dolía, todo le dolía.

Cuando por fin su respiración era normal y se sentía moderadamente tranquila, sintió una mano fuerte que la tomaba del hombro y la giraba ciento ochenta grados, quedando de frente a Emmett, que la miró con cara de felicidad hasta cuando vio su rostro desfigurado por haber llorado minutos atrás.

—Bell… — no pudo terminar de nombrarla al ver las lágrimas recientes mojándole el pequeño y delicado rostro de su pequeña amiga – ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada… — dijo mientras limpiaba con las manos su rostro – ya me iba Emmett

—No, espera… Viniste a hablar con Ed ¿Verdad? – y trató de sonreír con alegría, con la intención de animarle, pero sabía en sus adentros que ella se estaba marchando porque no quería hablarle a su amigo – ven te acompaño – y le hizo señal con la mano para que lo siguiera, pero cuando se dio vuelta sintió un suave "no" saliendo de la boca de Bella, giró rápidamente y la miró a los ojos – Bella, vamos, él siente tu falta, entiende porque tuviste que irte, vamos…

—No Em – respondió mientras se enderezaba y enfrentaba el rostro de Emmett que buscaba el suyo desesperadamente. Tomó aire y en voz alta y firme siguió – ¡no puedo! lo siento Em… no soy esa chica, la que él pide en su música, la chica especial… no existe esa chica en mi… No lo soy Emmett, estoy dañada hasta la médula, no soy buena compañía para nadie… — suspiró fuertemente mientras ambos ojos expedían gruesas lágrimas, lágrimas llenas de dolor pues ella sabía que no podía exigir que su chico de ojos claros esperara hasta que ella estuviera curada. Si tuviera esperanza de que algún día pudiera curarse.

—Pero Bells… — no sabía que decirle, preguntarle porque no era lo mejor, decirle que se quedara tampoco. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ella esperaba que Emmett la liberara y él que ella cambiara de idea sin decirle nada – Él te quiere Bella, ha estado muy triste… y hoy… hoy a cantado con el corazón, creí que habían hablado y cuando te vi entrar al bar… — ella negó con la cabeza – entonces… — Emmett se detuvo a pensar, no entendía nada, ni a ninguno de los dos – le diré que estuviste aquí… — Bella lo interrumpió con un grito negativo

— ¡No! ¡No Emmett! Por favor no se lo digas… — sentía como miles de cuchillos le atravesaban el estómago – ¿por favor? – Y trató de hacer su mejor cara de perrito – dame tiempo Em, cuando me sienta preparada – sabía que nunca sucedería eso – iré a hablar con él… — Emmett la miró dudoso, no sabía si creerle, si guardar aquel secreto "¿_porque a mí siempre me tocan guardar secretos_?" se dijo— ¿está bien? – él la miró tratando de creerle y asintió con la cabeza

—Pero… — bajó la cabeza y soltó la respiración con ganas, y volvió a asentir con la cabeza – está bien Bells, pero no dejes pasar demasiado tiempo, él… él no se lo merece…

—Gracias Em – le dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que no se lo merecía, por eso se alejaría de su chico de ojos claros. – Eres muy buen amigo… — posó su mano sobre el hombro de Emmett bajándolo a su altura, plantándole un dulce beso de hermana en su mejilla – Adiós… — se dio media vuelta y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta se marchó caminando, acompañada de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, volvía su solitaria casa y a su solitaria vida.

Emmett volvió al bar después de que Bella le plantara el beso. No le gustaba tener que esconderle algo a su amigo, su hermano de la vida, nunca lo había hecho. Pudo ver a Rose que le hacía señales, significaba que estaba terminando su turno.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban juntos unas pocas horas, desde que habían salido del juicio. Y aunque lo conociera nada más que por dos meses, supo que su niño gigante no estaba bien, su sonrisa se había apagado y ella era su medidor de humor.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – Le dijo con una arruga de preocupación que se le formaba en la frente — ¿Quién era aquella chica?

—Nada Rose… es… Bella una amiga — se detuvo al percibir que Rosalie direccionó otra mirada de preocupación por un lado de Emmett, este se giró con la terrible sensación de que su amigo allí se encontraba y era claro que lo había escuchado – Ed… yo…

—¿Bella? ¿Dónde está Em? – le dijo sonriendo hasta que vio el rostro triste de su amigo.

—Ed, ella acaba de marcharse, no quiso quedarse… — tomó aire como buscando coraje para decirle lo que ocurría – ella está confundida y me pidió que no te lo dijera – se detuvo — ¡Mierda! ¡Te lo he dicho! – Edward no esperó más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del bar, debía encontrarla. Ya en el exterior, corrió hacia el sitio de taxis que quedaban a una cuadra de allí. Su corazón casi se detiene al ver que su pequeña subía en uno de aquellos carros amarillos.

— ¡Bella! – Nada — ¡Bella! – nada. Corre, corre, corre y grita nuevamente mientras agita el brazo — ¡Bella! – El taxi avanza por la calle y Edward se detiene buscando aire, porque sus pulmones le piden aire y porque el dolor de verla partir es asfixiante.

….

(*)— "dicen que las relaciones que comienzan con situaciones peligrosas no duran" La frase que dice Rose a Emmett. Proviene de la película "Velocidad máxima" con Sandra Bullock y Keanu Reeves.

¡Holaaaa! ¡He vuelto! Espero no quieran asesinarme – aun no – por lo menos déjenme terminar el fic… jajajajajaj

¿Qué creen que ocurrirá ahora? Porque Bella se niega confiar en Ed, y él no entiende porque ella actúa así… ¿Conseguirá el trabajo Ed? Mmmmm… el capítulo 9 está encaminado…

¡Gracias por leer mi historia! A todas las que dejan RW y las que no… Me incentivan a seguir escribiendo…

¡Gracias a mi amaldilla, sabes que eres genial y amo recibir un poco de tu genialidad día a día!

Gracias: Mel, Sandriux (porque ser mi consultora musical), Ale (mi musa inspirada jajajaja)… ¡Son sensacionales!

Y mil gracias a mi beta Vero que hace tiempo en su apretada agenda para mí.

Nos leemos en una o dos semanas…


	9. Chapter 9 Errores y Defectos

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Errores y defectos**

Esa noche, después de llegar del bar, Bella sentía un aturdimiento extraño en los oídos. Los gritos de Edward calaban como tambores africanos feroces por expresar los sonidos de su tribu. — ¡_Bella_! —y ella no se detuvo. — ¡_Bella_!—, cobarde no lo miró. — ¡_Bella_!, —lo dejó creer que ella no lo había escuchado, no le dijo "_pierde esperanzas, no soy para ti_".

Trató lo de siempre, un buen baño caliente, pero esta vez no la ayudaría a relajarse, no se lo merecía. Giró en la cama tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, tomó su celular y pasó el dedo por la pantalla digital, apareciendo la hora en tamaño grande que resaltaba aún más con el fondo negro. Las 02:45 am Volvía a su círculo vicioso, a sus noches de desvelo. No lo pensó demasiado, se levantó, se vistió, tomó su iPod y salió a la calle.

Lo que Bella no sabía, era que en la acera contraria a la de su edificio se encontraba Edward, acabara de llegar del bar y dudaba si subir a su apartamento o no. Pero cuando la vio saliendo a la calle creyó ser una señal, era el momento de hablarle.

— ¡Bella…! —ella no escuchó por la música alta en sus oídos— ¡Bella! —aceleró el paso y la tomó del brazo. Ella asustada por no saber de quién se trataba, le hizo una llave de Jiu-jitsu y dejó a Edward tirado sobre el piso.

— ¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Edward!? —Estaba desesperada, pues su chico de ojos claros no respondía— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward! —le tomó el pulso y le escuchó el corazón, todo funcionaba bien. Al levantar su cabeza del pecho de Edward, aprovechando la situación, él le plantó un beso. Al comienzo Bella intentó rechazarle, pero sabía que no se podía resistir. El beso prosiguió sin ninguna interrupción, la electricidad que sentía cuando él estaba cerca se hacía más intensa. Placer, eso era lo que ella sentía, placer de besarle. Al finalizar el beso Bella liberó un grito ahogado, ella lo deseaba pero moría de miedo.

—No sabía que eras tan buena en artes marciales —y le sonrió Edward aún tirado sobre el piso de la acera— si lo hubiera sabido no te habría tocado— con su mano acarició la mejilla de su niña que se veía con cara de cansada — ¿no has podido dormir verdad? —dijo mientras se sentaba.

—No —dijo suavemente, ¿sería posible que no pudiera mantener distancia?— salí a correr… — lo miró preocupada, Edward se tocaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y hacía cara de dolor —Mejor entremos a mí apartamento, te pondré hielo sobre el golpe, Edward…

—Ok —le sonrió con cariño.

Entrando a su apartamento dejó a Edward sentado en el sofá, en la cocina se detuvo recostada sobre la mesada, su corazón latía a mil, cerró los ojos y llevó la mano a su boca, tratando de revivir ese beso robado, en realidad robado a medias. Un suspiro largo salió de lo más profundo de su pecho, lo quería, lo deseaba y lo tenía dentro de su casa. Movió su cabeza en negativa, como queriendo borrar esos pensamientos impuros, abrió el congelador extrayendo hielo para colocarle sobre el golpe a Edward.

—Bella… — ella apareció por la puerta de la cocina con la bolsa de hielo en sus manos —estoy bien, no te preocupes…

—Edward, deberíamos ir a un hospital, puedes tener una contusión —dijo mientras colocaba el hielo sobre el área de la nuca y donde se encontraba el golpe.

—No… estoy bien mi niña —no podía dejar de mirarla y no se resistía, debía tocar su piel, necesitaba sentir esa deliciosa electricidad que sentía toda vez que la tocaba— estoy preocupado por ti, pequeña —le hizo señal que se sentara a su lado— debemos hablar Bella —pasó su mano sobre la mano de ella quitándole la bolsa de hielo, la electricidad otra vez. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Emmett te ha dicho que fui al bar ¿verdad? —le dijo suavemente.

—No… en realidad ha cumplido su palabra, he sido yo el que ha escuchado sin querer mientras hablaba con Rose y le preguntaba quien eras… — apretó los labios con fuerza, como en una sonrisa forzada — ¿Por qué te marchaste Bella?— la miró preocupado. Ella estaba segura que Emmett no le había contado sobre lo que habían hablado fuera del bar.

—Porque… aún temo por esta extraña conexión Edward, porque he sufrido mucho en mi vida… y… necesito que confíes en mí; no puedo decirte más que esto —levantó el rostro y sus miradas se conectaron, como cada vez que lo hacían. Edward ni siquiera llegó a escuchar lo que Bella le pedía, nada más la tomó por el rostro y comenzó a besarle. Tensión sexual. Tensión sexual era lo que se sentía en aquel momento. Mientras la besaba salvajemente, se paró e hizo que ella lo acompañara. Bella se sentía aturdida por la situación, presionada. Edward bajó sus manos del rostro a la cintura, apretando a Bella contra su cuerpo, ella pudo sentir como su miembro endurecido por la lujuria rosaba su abdomen.

— ¡Detente Edward! —él no la escuchó, siguió besándola, creía que ella lo quería, como el beso que le robó hacía algunos momentos atrás— Edward —salió de su boca apretada por el beso salvaje y lleno de pasión que su chico de ojos claros le daba. Imágenes de aquel día golpearon fuertemente, recuerdos dolorosos la hicieron reaccionar como en aquel entonces no lo había podido hacer. Lanzó un rodillazo golpeando las partes íntimas de Edward. Este calló rendido al piso, mientras gritaba de dolor, Bella le gritaba desesperada y enojada por lo sucedido — ¡Idiota! ¡Te he dicho que te detengas! ¿¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho!?— estaba posesa por el odio que le invadía, si lo tenía un instante más enfrente no respondía por sus actos — ¡Vete! ¡Ya! ¡Y no vuelvas!— Edward se levantó como le fue posible y se arrastró hasta salir por la puerta. Bella la cerró echándole llave. Afirmó la espalda sobre la puerta y se dejó caer hasta tocar el piso. Lloró. Lloró porque al final su chico de ojos claros era un hombre, porque tenía las mismas necesidades que cualquiera de su especie, porque ella no estaba preparada para entregarse de esa forma y no sabía si algún día lo estaría.

…

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó adolorido y mareado, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo habrían golpeado así, la verdad que se lo merecía, pero estaba furioso con ella, no la entendía, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? Es verdad, no había parado cuando ella le dijo pero creyó que lo disfrutaba como el anterior beso. Pero las actitudes de Bella ya le estaban asustando, él nada más quería estar a su lado, besarle y acariciarle. Toda la situación se estaba volviendo complicada. En fin, dejó sus pensamientos de lado, debía prepararse para la entrevista y aunque sintiera un dolor terrible en el cuerpo no se dejaría afectar.

Se metió en la bañera, necesitaba relajarse un instante y aminorar el maldito malestar. Aunque quisiera pensar en lo que iba a decir en la entrevista, todo lo que conseguía preguntarse es "¿_Qué le sucede a Bella? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma tan dispar?"_ estaba confundido. Un intenso fastidio se posó sobre su cuerpo. "_Ella no me quiere_", creyó ser la respuesta a toda la incógnita llamada Isabella Swan, ella no le quería y no sabía cómo decírselo. Ahora que realmente lo conocía y sabía quién era, ya no le era interesante. Al final era un hombre que vivía con su hermana menor, que tocaba en un estúpido bar y que ni siquiera poseía un carro. Tragó fuerte y cerró suavemente sus ojos, debía relajarse, la entrevista era la prioridad. "_Debo salir del bar_" se dijo, fue así que borró todo pensamiento insano de su cabeza confundida, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se sumergió en la bañera para enjuagar su cabello y poder salir de allí a tiempo de vestirse e ir hacia el Bronx, donde le esperaba un Director al cual convencer de sus buenas aptitudes.

Por la tarde Edward se encontraba parado frente al inmenso edificio del Cardinal Hayes High School, observó en su celular la hora, estaba a tiempo, veinte minutos antes específicamente. Aspiró con fuerza el aire frío de la hermosa tarde de primavera, los árboles de pie frente a la secundaria Cardinal se encontraban bellamente florecidos, la grama de un verde vibrante invitaba a sentarte en ella. Movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda y con la mirada observó todo a detalle, cada parte de la gran estructura, lentamente su mirada se iba deteniendo en los acabados, parando momentáneamente sobre el recuadro decorado y de color blanco que rodeaba la entrada al colegio, y por último comprobando la perfecta simetría del edificio ya que su lado izquierdo era más que similar con el derecho. Miró nuevamente a la pantalla del celular, diez minutos para la entrevista.

Poco a poco, se adentró en el lugar, caminaba rápido y nervioso por un corredor extenso y de paredes blancas impolutas que querían demostrar la seriedad y la casi perfección que la secundaria Cardinal deseaba que todos creyeran que existía allí. Al llegar al final de estas paredes, Edward se encontró con una maravillosa puerta de cedro con un cartel de fondo blanco y letras negras en el cual se podía leer "Director R. Stevens".

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y nuevamente tomó su celular comprobando la hora, cinco minutos para la entrevista, sentía el maldito sudor frio recorrerle por la espalda. Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse sintió una mano suave sobre su hombro, haciéndolo girar rápida y torpemente.

Una mujer de pequeña estatura, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y voz suave detuvo a Edward.

—Hola… —dijo la pequeña mujer— soy Ángela Weber la secretaria del director Stevens, tú debes ser Edward Cullen ¿Verdad?— Edward asintió tratando de salir del susto que se había llevado.

—La entrevista es a esta ahora —dijo mientras plantaba el celular frente al rostro de la pequeña secretaria. Ángela aguantó la risa, que no pasó desapercibida para Edward.

—Sí, lo sé; pero debes aguardar en mi oficina pues el Padre Stevens está resolviendo un asunto en la cancha de Basquetbol —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y le señalaba el camino con su mano— sígame por favor Señor Cullen —Edward soltó el aire que tenía atorado en los pulmones y caminó hacia donde se le indicaba.

— ¿Sabe si él…? —Hizo una cara de duda— ¿Padre Stevens? —Ángela lo miró tratando de entender lo que él no entendía, valga la redundancia, pero… ¿no era claro que aquella secundaria era Católica? Y que... no era de extrañarse que el director fuera un padre.

—Sí, Pa-dre Stevens —y levantó las cejas esperando que Edward deglutiese la respuesta— Señor Cullen ¿no sabía usted que la secundaria Cardinal era creada bajo los preceptos de la Iglesia Católica? —Edward se sintió el hombre más idiota del mundo, claro que el director sería un Padre.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Es que… como toman docentes que no son religiosos, bueno… pensé que el director tampoco lo sería. Un pensamiento rápido que pasó por mi cabeza —Ángela asintió conforme con la respuesta. Debido a que aún seguían de pie le ofreció tomar asiento al hombre de cabello rojizo que tenía enfrente. Y respondió a la pregunta que el Señor Cullen no había terminado de hacer por su duda existencial sobre el grado de religiosidad del director. Ángela río para sus adentros, siempre ocurría la misma situación en las entrevistas docentes.

—El Padre Stevens estará aquí a cualquier momento Señor Cullen —le dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente. Si era algo que Ángela Weber sabía hacer, además de ser auxiliar administrativa de una secundaria católica, atender teléfonos, marcar entrevistas y llevar una apretada agenda de director; era ser amable.

—Gracias señora Weber —respondió Edward sin darse cuenta que a la pequeña secretaria no le agradara que la llamaran señora. No porque no le gustaría ser señora de alguien, sino por el simple hecho de que no había nadie, amorosamente hablando, a quien llamarle señor o amor, si, amor era mejor.

—Por favor Señor Cullen dígame Ángela, nada de señora o señorita, si va a ser docente de la Secundaria Cardinal no hay problema que me tutee, con respeto claro, pero que no sea tan formal —volvió a sonreírle. Ella sabía que Edward sería el nuevo profesor de música. Había recibido en manos su currículo, lo había analizado, leído y corroborado cada una de las referencias, que con bellas y ciertas palabras engrandecían a Edward Cullen. Habían estado buscando durante el verano a un nuevo docente de Educación musical y director de la banda estudiantil, ninguno era digno de trabajar allí. Si debía ser sincera la propia Ángela había ayudado al Padre Stevens a elegir entre todos los postulantes al Señor Cullen.

—Muy bien —sonrió nervioso— entonces te agradecería, Ángela —remarcando el nombre de la pequeña secretaria— que me llames Edward y no Señor Cullen, realmente no me gusta —e hizo una mueca de malestar, nuca había tenido tanta vergüenza de su apellido desde que se había enterado de lo sucedido con Alice.

—Muy bien… —le sonrió ampliamente— ¿le invito una taza de café para celebrar que nos hemos conocido? —ambos rieron por la ocurrencia. Edward aceptó sin problemas, ya se sentía más tranquilo, la señora Weber, Ángela sabía lo que hacía, lo ayudaba a mantenerse calmado para la entrevista.

Dos tazas de café más tarde, el Padre Stevens apareció en la puerta de la secretaría, mientras Ángela y Edward hablaban sobre temas variados, nada en particular, nada vergonzoso, temas que se hablan con personas que aún no conoces bien. El director, que encontraba gracia como su presencia no había sido notada, carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención a su persona. Instantáneamente Edward giró su cuerpo, para luego colocarse de pie sin demoras.

—Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Edward Cullen —dijo el padre sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes —sepa usted perdonar mi demora— Edward asintió con la cabeza sin interrumpir al director —pero hubo una pelea con dos alumnos en la cancha y es mi obligación corregirles y hablar con los padres… ¡bueno! Cosas de directores— haciendo un ademán como reverenciando lo que decía.

—No hay problema Director Stevens… padre… —lo miró buscando la respuesta a cuál sería la forma adecuada de llamarle.

—Puede decirme Director Stevens, aquí dentro del edificio de la secundaria soy el director, Señor Cullen —respondió sin dudar.

—Está bien Director Stevens… —lo miró comprobando que era así como lo llamaría entonces— le decía que no vi el tiempo pasar, gracias a la buena compañía de Ángela.

—Es verdad… Ángela es una excelente compañía —dijo mientras reía por algún chiste personal que Edward no entendía— muy bien Señor Cullen, acompáñeme al escritorio del director —decía mientras reía suavemente.

—Si señor… director —volvía a estar nervioso.

El traje color gris oscuro le picaba, no sabía si realmente era así o el hecho de estar nervioso le hacía sentir picazón. Sudor, "¡_oh no!_" pensó, "_sudor no_". Aspiró fuertemente y comenzó a soltar de apoco el aire.

—Iré a cambiarme —dijo Stevens, mientras salía por una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha del despacho, el baño particular del director. Edward había notado que la ropa del Padre Stevens se encontraba manchada por sangre, debido al problema que habían causado unos alumnos en el gimnasio. Nada más llegó a asentir con la cabeza pero él ya no se encontraba allí. Para volver a su estado de tranquilidad, comenzó a observar con cuidado el lugar donde se encontraba. Paredes color crema, escritorios y libreros Luis XV, para cualquier aficionado al arte y a las antigüedades le encantaría encontrarse solo en aquel lugar. Alfombras decoradas con diferentes tonos de marrón, haciendo juego con los muebles. Aunque la decoración fuera en tonos apagados, las ventanas, ubicadas a los lados del enorme escritorio de cedro, eran de tal tamaño que iluminaba todo el espacio, a diez o quince centímetros del techo y lo mismo del piso. Cuando estaba necesariamente calmado, Stevens volvió a la habitación —disculpe mi demora Señor Cullen y por hacerlo esperar.

—Por favor, no tiene que disculparse, es comprensible; usted estaba haciendo su trabajo señor director —al decir esto se sintió en la secundaria otra vez, invadiéndole una extraña sensación.

—Por favor Señor Cullen, llámame Matew —dijo mientras le sonreía y le hacía señal de que tomara asiento— quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas —Edward sintió tranquilidad y se aventuró a decirle.

—Dígame Edward, no señor Cullen —le sonrió con los labios apretados, los nervios aunque aminoraron, aún le tenían acobardado— ¿está bien para usted?

—Sí, mucho mejor Edward —sonrió nuevamente mientras abría el currículo perteneciente al postulante para docente de música— muy bien… — dijo colocándose las gafas para lectura — Soltero, veinticinco años, vive… ¿solo? —preguntó mientras miraba por encima de las gafas de lectura.

—No… con mi hermana menor —y se golpeó mentalmente— compartimos piso pues hace poco he vuelto de viaje y estoy buscando un lugar para mudarme —creyendo que lo había arreglado. El director volvió a leer.

—Graduado de Julliard con las mejores calificaciones —leyó algo más en silencio y siguió— y referencias excepcionales… —quitándose las gafas observó a un Edward nervioso— ¿algún problema en trabajar solamente con chicos? —Edward lo miró asombrado, eso significaba que lo estaba considerando para el puesto.

—No… ninguno señ… Matew.

—Muy bien… ¿Y para guiar la banda del instituto? —Edward abrió grande los ojos y sonrió en consecuencia.

—Sin ningún problema Matew —sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Muy bien! Edward Cullen, es usted el nuevo docente de música y de la banda institucional, si acepta claro está —mientras estiraba su mano en señal de trato.

— ¡Sí! Acepto con placer Matew —mientras se daban las manos sellando la entrevista en una contratación.

Luego de la entrevista, de estar de acuerdo con los horarios y firmar los papeles para ser docente del Cardinal Hayes High School; Edward emocionado era capaz de gritar, si ello no lo hiciera parecer loco. Tomó su celular móvil, buscó el nombre al que debía llamar y quien le atendió, fue su pequeña hermana. Mientras le contaba las novedades, Alice si gritaba como loca del otro lado de la bocina, felicitándole a su hermano y vanagloriándose sobre ser ella la que había mandado el currículo, "¡_te lo dije Ed, te lo dije_!". Edward solamente fue capaz de reírse y decirle que debía colgar ya que el director Matew le mostraría el instituto.

—Disculpe… —le dijo al director que lo había estado esperando, mientras Edward contaba lo sucedido a su hermana— mi hermana estaba muy emocionada por mi contratación —y caminaron por los pasillos del colegio.

— ¿No le avisarás a tus padres Edward? —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—No… — soltando fuertemente el aire con su respuesta —no estamos… ¿cómo podría decirlo?... en buenos términos…— apretando sus labios en una sonrisa falsa.

—Entiendo… entiendo… —dijo en voz baja temiendo haber tocado en un tema delicado —cosas que suceden dentro de una familia supongo— cayó y miró hacia un lado —aquí Edward, es el gimnasio, puedes utilizarlo para las prácticas de la banda, principalmente en invierno. El nuevo docente de música dio dos pasos dentro del lugar y observó rápidamente el gran espacio destinado para las prácticas de baloncesto.

—Tendría que probar la acústica pero… creo que servirá para ensayar —y volvió a salir por donde había entrado.

—Verás que no tendrás problemas con la acústica —y siguieron caminando.

—No soy el primer profesor de música… —Edward sintió vergüenza por su comentario. Matew río por la observación.

—No te preocupes, significa que sabes lo que haces —el nuevo docente asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía tímidamente.

—Bien… llegamos a la sala de música —dijo el director como enseñando el tesoro más maravilloso del mundo, Edward sintió la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo, ese sería su lugar de trabajo.

— ¿Puedo? —señalando la puerta, ya quería entrar.

—Sí, claro, está vacío; entremos y te mostraré los instrumen… —sin poder terminar de hablar, ya que detrás de ellos venía una Ángela apurada y nerviosa.

—Matew, Matew… —casi sin poder respirar— el padre del chico golpeado está esperándote en tu despacho… —la expresión de la secretaria no era de las más hermosas, algo malo sucedía, eso estaba claro.

— ¡Ahhh! ¿Ya ha llegado? —Ángela asintió ansiosamente— ¿Edward? —Se giró hacia él— ¿no te importa terminar el recorrido solo?

—No Matew… —en realidad temía el perderse, pero no lo diría— ve tranquilo…

—Gracias por tu comprensión… en cuanto esté solucionado el problema volveré contigo —y se giró hacia Ángela para acompañarla rápidamente.

Edward entró a, su ahora, sala de música; sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo, como si todo aquello no fuera real, pero lo era y él sería docente. Ese era su lugar.

Sumergido en la emoción, no reparó en una figura femenina parada en la puerta que le observaba y analizaba como un gran pedazo de carne sexy. No todos los días se podían ver cuerpos como esos, que no fueran religiosos y célibes. Por primera vez en años el director Stevens había contratado un profesor de música que valía la pena detenerse a ver y escuchar. Ella carraspeó para llamar la atención del muy hipnotizado Edward. Éste se giró asustado y terminó sorprendido por la hermosa mujer que veía. Piel muy blanca, pelirroja, ojos pequeños y de un verde muy similar a los suyos, labios sensualmente carnosos, de estatura pequeña pero con un cuerpo bien formado. Tragó seco y sonrió, debía presentarse.

—Hola, soy Edward C… —ella terminó la frase.

—Cullen, Edward Cullen, el nuevo profesor de música y director de la banda escolar —y sonrió maliciosamente, sus pensamientos eran insanos— las noticias corren rápido aquí.

—Sí, si claro… —una vez más tragó seco— ¿y tú eres? —la observó bien por primera vez, vestía pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaqueta verde y zapatos altos, de esos que si te pisan terminarías sin dedos del pie.

—Susan Mccartney, profesora de matemáticas —extendiendo su mano, aunque lo que realmente desearía era tomarle a la fuerza y tener sexo encima del escritorio.

—Un placer —dijo Edward, sin saber que ella ya estaba planeándolo todo.

—El placer es mío Edward —sin preguntar si podía llamarle por su nombre siguió— creo que el Director Stevens te ha dejado solo, así que te mostraré el lugar… —ella había tomado la decisión y Edward debía seguirle— ¡Vamos!

—Ok… — ¿qué decir cuando una mujer de infarto te exigía que la siguieras? ¡Nada! la sigues y te callas.

— ¿Eres de Nueva York? —comenzó a cuestionarle mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de paredes blancas de la secundaria Cardinal.

—Sí, pero… he estado viajando por ahí por unos cuantos años, he vuelto hace dos meses… — dijo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía, ahora era su momento, ahora era feliz por una nueva oportunidad y ahora era lo que importaba— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque… —hizo una pausa melodramática como solo Susan sabía hacer— toda vez que el querido —comenzó con ironía— director Stevens contrata a un nuevo docente de música, o son sacerdotes como él, o unos malditos frikis —dijo mientras se detenía y se giraba hacia Edward, colocando su rostro muy cerca del rostro del nuevo docente— pero tú… —señaló con su dedo índice sobre la nariz del hombre que la observaba estúpido por la tensión sexual, sabía cuánto necesitaba el sexo y cuánto tiempo no lo practicaba— tú, eres diferente, tus ojos demuestran otra realidad… mmmmm —bajó el dedo por el pecho de Edward— un mundo vivido, experiencias —mirada sobre mirada ardiendo de deseo sexual. Si estas miradas pudieran materializarse de seguro estarían desnudándose sin incitar un segundo. Ella parpadeó y sonrió sin mostrar dientes— sígueme te mostraré la sala de teatro, donde se realizan las obras, presentaciones musicales, etc., etc., etc. —decía a la vez que movía sus manos como desdeñando aquello.

Después de una hora caminando dentro del enorme instituto Cardinal, Edward había sobrevivido a coqueteos insanos y furiosos por parte de la profesora de matemáticas, la más loca que había conocido en su vida. Pero él mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado aquello, era un hombre y como tal, aquella situación le había afectado potencialmente. Decidió mantenerse alejado de aquella bomba sensual, sabía que en la menor oportunidad ella le saltaría encima y él no resistiría, no creía que ninguno de su especie pudiera hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias por el recorrido señora McCartney –y sonrió amablemente, debía mantener distancia, se repetía sin cesar.

— ¡Auch!—dijo con cara de asco— ¿Señora? ¿Enserio Edward? —Rió fuertemente, sabía que lo había afectado, que él la estaba deseando y que intentaba colocar distancia— ¡Mírame Ed! —Dijo en forma burlona, mientras giraba mostrando su cuerpo— ¿crees que parezco una señora con este cuerpo? —Edward la miró mordiéndose el labio superior, ya que no sabía que responder, nada de lo que decía o no decía estaba resultando para alejar a aquella mujer de él— ¡no, no, no y no… no soy una puta señora recatada y de familia Ed! Soy una mujer que desea vivir, día a día, como si fuera el último, disfrutando de todo y de todos— dijo colocando cierta fuerza sensual en la última palabra— soy una mujer que quiere mucho –encarando a Edward, que por poco no sufría un puto infarto.

—Ok… —soltó el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones, ella no le permitía respirar en paz— deb… debo irme —tartamudeó apurado— gracias nuevamente, eres muy amable —realmente no creía que ella lo fuera, era todo menos amable.

Salió del Cardinal Hayes High School lo más rápido posible, sabía que si se quedaba no respondería por sus actos, necesitaba un buen revolcón, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. La noche anterior con Bella no había sido de las más hermosas y ni placenteras. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al pensar en su compañera docente. ¿Cómo haría para sacársela de encima? —Literalmente hablando— no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que debía mantener distancia. Si tan solo pudiera solucionar las cosas con su niña. Sabía que ese pensamiento era egoísta, pues ella se merecía el tiempo que necesitara, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo sin sexo, su cabeza superior no era la que mandaba en aquel entonces, sino la inferior dominada por hormonas monstruosas.

Una hora y media después se encontraba llegando a su edificio, aunque el viaje hasta casa le había dado tiempo de pensar en la "situación Susan" no había llegado a ninguna solución, genial, nada más el de mantener distancia. Distraído, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y fue tomado por sorpresa por; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Bella, ¿Bella? ¡Sí! La chica que le había dado un buen rodillazo en medio de las piernas. Al verla su rostro se iluminó, creyó que ella lo había perdonado y para no ser hipócrita, también creyó que ahora tenía otra oportunidad para hacer el amor con su ¿Chica? ¿Era Bella su chica?

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos menos Bella, seguido de felicitaciones y abrazos. Su pequeña niña no se había movido de su lugar, seguía parada con un vaso con bebida entre las manos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior de la boca y miraba el líquido dentro del recipiente de vidrio como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Luego de recibir las felicitaciones, responder preguntas sobre su entrevista, sin dar muchas explicaciones de quien le había mostrado el instituto, caminó sin más rodeos hacia Bella, que comenzó a sentir sus piernas flojas debido a la proximidad de Edward.

—Hola… —dijo Edward tratando de sonreír, pero cuando no obtuvo la misma respuesta, carraspeó y volvió a estar serio— ¿estás bien? —buscaba su mirada, pero ella no levantó el rostro.

—No Edward… no me siento bien —dijo en voz baja sin mirarle aún— estoy dolida, lastimada y decepcionada —Edward tragó en seco— pensé que eras diferente, que respetarías mis tiempos, que comprenderías y que… —soltó un suspiro de esos que das cuando sientes que un dolor angustiante presiona tu pecho— realmente me querías… —Edward la detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando

— ¿Entonces…? —Quería decírselo, decirle que la quería, que la necesitaba, pero el orgullo fue más fuerte y sin darse cuenta habló sin pensar — ¿por qué viniste hoy?— Bella sintió como si su pecho se rasgara en dos. Él en definitiva era igual que todos los hombres, imperfectamente imperfecto y tal vez peor, pues había abierto su escudo, tirado abajo sus muros de protección para dejarlo entrar y Edward la había lastimado.

—Disculpa si mi presencia te dio a entender que te estaba dando una oportunidad —ahora si lo encaraba frente a frente, y sus ojos expedían lágrimas de rabia— vine por Alice, por respeto a ella, porque estaba feliz y soy su amiga… —Edward sentía la furia de aquella pequeña y fuerte mujer sobre él, dolor pudo observar— ¡eres un maldito Edward Cullen, un maldito! No creas que eres lo máximo ¡No! —ya no sabía que decir, la rabia la hacía ser incoherente. Alice se acercó a ella tratando de calmarle pero eso ya no era posible— No Alice, estoy bien, me marcho…

—Está bien cariño, déjame llevarte a casa —su amiga negó con la cabeza— sí, no dejaré que conduzcas así —se giró dándole la espalda a su hermano y le habló a Jasper— Jass no sé a qué hora vuelvo, pero necesitaré que me vayas a buscar…

—No te preocupes, iré a la hora que necesites mi vida —sonrió cariñosamente. Alice tomó el bolso de su amiga y salieron por la puerta del apartamento sin decir una sola palabra. Edward sabía que luego debía arreglárselas con su hermana. Había cometido un error atrás del otro, y ella lo haría pagar por cada uno de ellos.

La fiesta de felicitaciones había terminado en el momento que Bella y Alice se retiraran del apartamento, ninguno de ellos cuestionó nada, simplemente tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, Dejando a un Edward solo y enojado, con él mismo y con Isabella Cabeza Hueca Swan. Ninguna mujer le había tratado así, ¿por qué tanto misterio? nada más quería una relación de pareja sana. "¿_A quién engañas Edward? Lo que quieres es sexo, en este momento quieres sexo"_ se dijo, pensó un momento, tomó su celular, observó la pantalla como si ésta le diera alguna respuesta existencial. Buscó en la agenda un nombre, apretó el botón verde y esperó que sonara. Cuando por fin atendieron dijo:

— ¿Susan? Soy Edward Cullen, quiero festejar mi nuevo empleo, ¿Me acompañas?

…

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más, que es prácticamente sobre Edward. Pero es un hombre con muchos defectos y errores, sigue sin entender a Bella, que a su vez se niega a contarle sobre su pasado. Difícil esta pareja ¿eh? **

**Aparece la profe de Matemáticas para enloquecer a una cabeza confundida. Típico de la vida misma, cuando estamos mal o confundidos conocemos a otra persona.**

**Déjenme comentarios o preguntas sobre esto en mi perfil de Facebook Karu Swan, y cuéntenme lo que les parece que pueda suceder en el capítulo 10. Por allí también les dejaré una carpeta con fotografías, del colegio, de las vestimentas…**

**Agradecimientos!**

**A todas aquellas chicas que leen la historia, a las que dejan comentarios, aquí o en Facebook, a las que han votado en Fanfiction Revolutions Twiligth para elegir a Sweet Endorphin entre 10 historias nominadas para las 3 mejores historias de febrero, marzo y abril. ¡Gracias! Aunque aún no se si llegara ser una de las vencedoras, agradezco por acompañarme en esta locura que amo escribir.**

**Gracias a mis hermanas virtuales (saben quiénes son) las amo chicas!**

**Gracias a Des (te extraño amalilla), a Ale por ser la musa inspirada, a Sandriux y a Mel.**

**¡MIL GRACIAS a mi beta Vero que siempre tiene ese tiempito para Betear mis locuras!**

**Por último les cuento que estoy comenzando a escribir una nueva historia, totalmente diferente a esta, se llama SEXY ICE. Si todo sale bien y mis tiempos ayudan, para fin de semana comenzaré a subirla. Aquí abajo les dejo la idea general de lo que será esta nueva aventura.**

_Isabella Swan de 29 años, junto a su amiga de la Universidad Alice Brandon son las diseñadoras de moda más aclamadas en Estados Unidos y en el exterior. Ambas viajan llevando sus colecciones de moda y trabajan sin parar. Bella es una mujer sofisticada y poderosa; pero considerada por muchos como la mujer más odiosa en la industria de la moda, en consecuencia debía estar acompañada por guardaespaldas, Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock. Quien constantemente la libran de sus propios errores. Isabella Swan ha disfrutado de su fama y poder para acostarse con todo tipo de hombre que desee, una noche y nada más, no recordando ni siquiera sus nombre luego o utilizando las evidencias de esa noche para chantaje industrial._

_Cierto día su amiga le da la noticia de esta enamorada de Jasper, un ex militar, que tiene un pasado difícil pero que Alice habría sabido entender y aceptar. Bella como regalo de boda decide ascender al novio, para que trabaje dentro de la empresa, no corriendo así tantos peligros como seguridad personal. Como consecuencia necesita un nuevo seguridad, Jasper le explica que sabe quién exactamente sería su remplazo si le permite contratarlo en su nombre. Bella acepta sin saber que Edward Cullen – su nuevo guardaespaldas – le cambiaría la vida para siempre._

_¡Gracias nuevamente!_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Karu_


	10. Chapter 10 Cuando la realidad golpea

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Cuando la realidad golpea fuerte**

Edward cortó la llamada con la sensación de que se estaba equivocando rotundamente, miró el aparato en su mano, pensó llamar y cancelar la salida. Pero el enojo producido por la actitud de Bella y su reacción, aun persistía en su cuerpo, formando nudos de malestar en su estómago. Era su día V, su día de la victoria, debía festejarlo como la ley humana manda, realmente sabía que era un error, pero seguía sumergiendo en su mente y en la idea de que merecía diversión. _"Cuando llegue Susan le dejaré claro que se trata de una salida entre colegas_" se dijo, tratando de aminorar el malestar, ni siquiera él se lo creía.

Una hora más tarde, una Susan sensualmente vestida avisaba a un Edward totalmente confundido que lo estaba esperando en la entrada de su edificio. El profesor de música salía del ascensor recitando de memoria lo que había planeado decirle a su compañera docente, pero toda su memoria colapsó al verla dentro de un vestido color rojo fuego, de espalda a la vista y tan corto como era legalmente posible; sin olvidar que hacía juego con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, una mujer de infarto que había hecho que Edward olvidara recitar su verso "_saldremos como colegas de trabajo_".

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, evitando mirar a su colega, el docente de música se subió al carro de Susan del lado del acompañante, en ese momento no le importaba que una mujer condujera. Con el carro en movimiento el silencio se instaló entre los dos; Edward no hablaba para no tener que verla y Susan no lo hacía porque estaba extasiada con la situación. Ésta dejó pasar algunos minutos más y decidió por fin hablar, no habría diversión si no se comunicaban.

— ¿Edward…? —Él no respondía y ni se movía— pareces un adolescente que va a su primera cita — trató de disfrazar la risa pero no le fue posible, las carcajada fue liberada —Edy… ¡oh por favor! Me llamaste porque querías diversión y ahora te quedas atónito, ¿quién sabe porqué? — dijo haciendo ademanes con una de las manos mientras que con la otra mantenía firme en la dirección del carro. Edward se acomodó en el asiento, mientras iba reaccionado a la situación. Nunca le había temido a una mujer, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

—Tienes razón Susan… disculpa mi estupidez —la miró sin prestar atención en su cuerpo y en su exhalante sensualidad — ¿A dónde me llevas?— trataba de ser animado, al final era una celebración.

—Te llevo al bar y discoteca Nigth wish. Sí, igual que la banda, es de un amigo mío —lo miró de refilón y siguió— el nombre lo dice todo, pues lo que deseas esta noche se cumplirá —y terminó la frase con una sonrisa malévola. Edward no sabía si se cumplirían para él o para ella.

—Bien… nada más quiero beber algo y divertirme —dijo tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al tema.

Media hora más tarde habían llegado al mencionado bar y discoteca, uno de esos lugares con luces negras, donde todo lo que llevaba color flúor o blanco brillaba en la oscuridad. Edward observaba a su redor, no era uno de los lugares que iría si pudiera elegir. Susan caminaba frente a él contorneando las caderas y mirando hacia atras en algunas ocasiones para asegurarse de que su acompañante la seguía. Se acercaron a la barra, la música sonaba muy fuerte, pidieron sus tragos a los gritos; Edward pensó que nada más deseaba una cerveza, pero tomó el extraño trago de color verde fluorescente de igual manera. Así comenzaba la noche.

Dos horas más tarde, ambos, la profesora de matemáticas y el profesor de música, se encontraban bailando como locos y totalmente alcoholizados. Edward comenzó a perder la conciencia, ya ni siquiera reconocía a Susan. Esta no estaba interesada en ello, nada más buscaba frotar su trasero al cuerpo de su acompañante, y a la vez, el borracho hombre se estaba excitando.

— ¿Bella? —le dijo Edward a Susan, la bebida verde le había dejado, además de alcoholizado, confundido. Susan lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y respondió.

—Dime Ed —quería saber quién era Bella, así que se hizo pasar por ella.

—Perdóname… — se acercó a Susan mientras la tomaba de la cintura— perdóname, no quise hablarte así… —se detuvo, tratando de buscar palabras coherentes— realmente te quiero y quiero estar contigo —dijo plantándole un beso apasionado. Susan entendió lo que ocurría y se aprovecharía de la situación.

—Ed… —mientras trataba de alejarle para que la escuchara— escúchame Ed, te perdono… —él la miró extrañado, no estaba seguro de que fuera ella, pero sonrió al entender que Bella le perdonaba— no perdamos más tiempo, hazme el amor ahora —dijo al acercarse y plantarle un beso apasionado— vamos… ¡hagámoslo ya! —Edward asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba la mano de "su chica" y con mucho esfuerzo trató de acompañar sus pasos.

Al fondo del bar, se encontraba un área "Vip" destinada necesariamente para el tipo de aventuras sexuales que las personas querían en un bar, de allí el nombre del lugar. Era reservado del movimiento de la gente, una cortina negra cubría la pequeña estancia; cuando estaba cerrada significaba que había gente follando.

Susan entró casi arrastrando a un Edward totalmente excitado, que a pesar de su estado etílico, tomó a la chica con fuerza y la colocó contra la pared, la besaba deseoso y convencido de quien estaba allí era Bella. Con una de sus manos aprensaba los brazos de Susan contra la pared, por encima de la cabeza y la otra mano se introducía suavemente por debajo de su falda. Susan siseó de placer, estaba lista para él, Edward pudo sentir la humedad en las bragas, sin pensar demasiado arrancó de un tirón el pedazo de tela que incomodaba, y acto seguido comenzó a rosar el clítoris en círculos suaves. La profesora de matemáticas se sentía en el cielo, aunque no fueran necesarios los preliminares, agradecía que él le diera ese regalo. Sin muchas vueltas, aprovechó el momento en que fueran liberadas sus manos y quitó su vestido dejando sus senos a la vista, para que Edward succionara sus pezones. Este con cuidado retiró su mano de entre las piernas de Susan, para que el vestido se deslizara hasta el piso y para luego tomar con la mano libre el seno de la chica. Primero frotara con cuidado el pezón, haciendo que Susan gritara de forma posesa — ¡Succiónalo!—. El profesor de música le estampó un beso feroz para callarla, y así fue, Susan calló porque lo deseaba sin medida. Su silencio hizo que la mano se posara nuevamente en su clítoris mientras que con la boca, Edward hacía maravillas con sus pezones; pasaba la lengua haciendo un pequeño juego con ella y luego succionaba fuertemente, dolor y placer eso sentía Susan con ello. Aunque él quisiera mantenerla callada, ella con la respiración fuerte, le dijo al oído —fóllame Edward, ¡fóllame ya!—, el profesor de música sintió extrañas aquellas palabras viniendo de Bella, pero el deseo hablaba más fuerte, no se detendría. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó un preservativo y se lo colocó en su gran miembro endurecido de excitación, colocó las piernas de Susan a su alrededor, haciendo que esta se montara en él, con la espalda aún contra la pared y sin más preámbulos introdujo fuertemente el pene dentro de Susan. Posesa de placer comenzó a insultar y repetir —"si, si, fóllame, fooollameee" —.

Edward se detuvo asustado y abrió los ojos, el efecto del alcohol había comenzado a desaparecer, fue entonces que pudo ver con quien estaba teniendo sexo. Se detuvo instantáneamente, ella gritaba —"sigue Ed, ¡Sigue!"—. Fue entonces que retiró su miembro, con cuidado para no lastimarse ni a ella, y mientras daba uno, dos, tres pasos atrás, levantó su pantalón para volver a vestirse. Un nudo en la boca del estómago no le dejaba decir nada, había cometido una enorme estupidez.

Susan le observaba extrañada, no entendía como un hombre en pleno acto sexual se había detenido y vestido, estando tan cerca de la culminación.

— ¿Edward? —Buscando en su mirada perdida— ¿Te sientes bien? —Él se sentía el hombre más sucio del mundo, una porquería, Bella tenía razón en no acercarse, a no abrirse— Edward… — cuando pudo reaccionar la miró con desprecio y buscó la salida más próxima del lugar. Susan le seguía de cerca gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que le dejara llevarle a casa. Edward se detuvo en seco.

— Está bien… llévame, debemos hablar de esto —sabía que la culpa era suya, él habría dado espacio a que ocurriera todo. Si se hubiera quedado en casa y se hubiera mantenido lejos de Susan, nunca habría pasado nada. Ambos subieron al carro, aunque Susan se encontraba alcoholizada no le dio importancia. Pensó que estaba bien, que no le afectaría para manejar— Susan —dijo Edward dispuesto a colocar las cosas en claro— esto no volverá a pasar, somos colegas de trabajo y además amo a otra persona —ella lo miró.

— La tal Bella ¿No? —él asintió con la cabeza— entonces… ¿por qué no saliste a festejar con ella hoy? —miraba hacia adelante. Edward suspiró, era su culpa el no estar con ella.

— Porque discutimos, por eso te llamé… ¡soy un idiota! —Gritó— no sé porque lo hice, por la furia del momento, porque no sé cómo llegar a ella… ¡No lo sé! —Susan volvió a mirarle.

— Por favor Edward, no te martirices, he conocido mucho hombres en tu situación y no se arrepienten y menos se detienen en pleno acto sexual, así que… —no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese mismo instante un carro que venía detrás, intentó rebasarles pegó contra ellos, en el momento que Susan había movido de golpe la dirección por mirar a Edward al hablar.

El carro giró dos veces sobre sus cuatro ruedas antes de detenerse. Susan sentía voces a lo lejos, personas que habían corrido a socorrerles mientras esperaban las ambulancias, aturdida miró a su derecha y Edward se encontraba inmóvil con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el capo del automóvil, había atravesado el parabrisas con él. Comenzó a llorar estéricamente mientras gritaba — ¡Edward, levántate, despierta! —Sin respuestas, miró hacia afuera y pudo visualizar a los enfermeros que corrían hacia ellos, —Ayúdalo a él… ¡No! ¡A mí no, a él! — gritaba al ver que uno de los profesionales le revisaba. El sonido en sus oídos había aumentado y no podía oír lo que el hombre le decía, todo fue oscuridad, fue entonces cuando se desmayó.

…

Bella se encontraba tirada sobre la cama sin poder dormir, el cansancio pesaba sobre su cuerpo, pero el sueño no se dignaba en llegar, bufó. Creía que con el cansancio de entrenamiento doble conseguiría dormir sin problemas, aunque supiera que no ocurriría fácilmente. Pensó en Jacob, en cómo se había esforzado en esta última semana con su entrenamiento, ella había estado ayudándole —debía recompensarle por no poder ir a los Panamericanos— averiguó como podía recuperar su puntaje para ir a las Olimpiadas, debía competir en dos pequeños campeonatos y al vencer lo recuperaría.

Sonrió al recordar la charla de hacía unos días atrás, cuando por fin se decidió a acercarse a Jacob y ofrecerle ayuda.

_Flashback_

_Black se encontraba haciendo ejercicios en el gimnasio, aún llevaba un parche en el tabique de la nariz. Bella pensó dos veces antes de acercarse, creyó que la odiaría, aunque ella no hubiera tenido culpa. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, "coraje Bella, coraje" se dijo, fue acercándose lentamente, hasta encontrarse en el campo visual de Jacob. Éste la miró seriamente por algunos segundos para luego comenzar a reírse a todo volumen mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro. Bella abrió sus ojos como platos, no entendía la actitud de su compañero de equipo ¿por qué se reía? por lo mínimo debería estar enfadado con ella._

— _¿Por qué te ríes así? —Lo miró enojada— ¿acaso tengo cara de payaso, Jacob Black? —estaba por marcharse, cuando sintió que su compañero le tomaba del brazo, aún riendo, y le pedía que se quedara._

— _Disculpa Bella —mientras trataba de eliminar la risa de su organismo — es que me miraste con cara de perrito y todo esto no es tu culpa —mientras señalaba su nariz — parte culpa y parte de tu noviecito —y sonrió. _

— _No es mi novio… —bajó la cabeza con tristeza, deseaba que sí lo fuera— Disculpa igualmente Jacob, por mi culpa no has podido competir —su compañero la interrumpió diciéndole que no se preocupar — mira… —alcanzándole los papeles de inscripción para nuevas competencias, Jacob las tomó y comenzó a mirar— son para que puedas recuperar puntos… quiero… si quieres, desearía ayudarte a entrenar —mordiendo el labio inferior de la boca siguió— me siento responsable…_

— _Ok, ok, ok… con una condición —Bella le miró desconfiada pero asintió— que seamos amigos — dijo mostrando su gran sonrisa. Su compañera asintió conforme con el trato._

_Días siguientes al trato sellado, Bella y Jacob se juntaban en el gimnasio a entrenar. Al comienzo ella creía que su compañero aún mantenía interés en ella de forma sexual, guardaba su distancia para evitar malos entendidos. Pero cierto día Jacob se le acercó rompiendo su espacio personal y Bella vio la necesidad de hablar sobre ello._

— _¡Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! —Gritó asustada al ver que su compañero se acercaba para ayudarla con un ejercicio, que supuestamente él, estaba mal ejecutado— ¿qué haces? —Jacob la miró asustado pues no sabía porque ella le gritaba._

— _Tratando de ayudarte a corregir este ejercicio, si lo ejecutas de mala manera puedes distenderte un músculo Bella —la observaba con cautela— ¿Cuál es el problema?_

— _Es que… prefiero que mantengas distancia no… —no quería ser ofensiva pero debía decirlo— no quiero que mal interpretes mi ayuda, no quiero nada más que eso, no quiero… —Jacob comenzó a reír con fuerza, parecía que Bella hubiera hecho una broma muy graciosa. Ella le miraba sin entender lo que sucedía— ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Estúpido! —dijo sin mucha paciencia._

— _Bellaaaa… —comenzó a reír nuevamente— ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿No sabes nada de mí? —carcajadas, porque solamente ahora entendía porque Bella lo esquivaba tanto— ¡Bella, soy Gay! —carcajadas y más carcajadas. El rostro de Bella era un poema, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar — ¡Por Dios! ¡Realmente sí que eres despistada! —Bella abría y cerraba la boca como un pez hasta que pudo articular algo._

— _Pero… es que siempre me tomabas de la cintura y yo creía que… —ahora sonaba estúpido lo que pensaba, ahora que lo sabía lo veía de otra forma— no sabes qué alivio saber que no te intereso de forma sexual —Jacob le miró con una ceja levantada para hacerle burla. Bella golpeó con su mano el hombro de su compañero y ambos comenzaron a reír por las revelaciones del día._

— _Eres una mujer hermosa Bells, pero no me atraen las de tu tipo —comenzando a reír de nuevo— lo siento, lo siento, aún no entiendo ¿cómo nunca nadie te lo dijo? —Bella lo miró seriamente y respondió._

— _Porque no tengo tantos amigos —le miró a los ojos y dijo— en realidad no tenía amigos hasta conocer a Alice —su compañero aunque triste por su confesión dijo._

— _Ahora también me tienes a mí —y sonrío cariñosamente — puedes confiar en mí, siempre estaré para lo que necesites, eres una mujer especial, llena de fuerza y voluntad. Debes… nada más debes abrir tu corazón y aceptar lo que la vida te ofrece cariño —ella lo intentaba, poco a poco, con la ayuda de Jasper, lograba acercarse a las personas. Las sesiones psicológicas le estaban haciendo abrirse a la vida, verla de otra forma, pero aún no conseguía ser ella misma con Edward — ¿Qué piensas? — le dijo Jacob al verla pensativa._

— _Nada… pensando en cuanto he mejorado desde que comencé a consultar a mi psicólogo —él le sonrió amablemente, pues entendía que era importante para su ahora amiga —creo que por hoy basta de confesiones y de ejercicio— Jacob asintió con la cabeza y habló._

—_Tengo una idea rondando mi cabeza hace días —dijo mientras colocaba las pesas en su lugar — pero no me animaba a invitarte porque me tratabas a distancia — sonrió nuevamente —¿sabes que soy hijo de latinos?— Bella asintió, mientras se le formaba una arruga en la frente ¿qué pasaba con ello? —Entonces crecí en una familia donde la cumbia, el mambo, la salsa y otras, eran las más bailadas en las fiestas, por así decir — Bella escuchaba atenta, todavía no entendía el porqué del discurso —esta noche en el club "Caribe" se presenta uno de mis artistas preferidos, Elvis Crespo ¿lo conoces?— Bella negó con la cabeza, pero era mentira, en cierta época ella había hecho clases de "danza tropical" como le decían y con ello conoció diversos artistas, canciones y ritmos —woow ¡tienes que conocerlo! Quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche a bailar— Bella abrió los ojos como platos, ¿enserio? ¿Jacob le pedía ir a bailar?_

— _Pero… —no la dejó darle una escusa._

— _¡Por favor! —le dijo haciendo burla— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Vas a llegar en casa e intentar dormir —la miró pícaramente— y no vas a poder, luego saldrás a correr y vendrás al gimnasio a entrenar —negó con su cabeza pero Jacob remató — para hacer eso, mejor vas a casa, tomas un baño, te vistes algo lindo y si quieres te maquillas… luego ¡a bailarrr! —Bella comenzó a reír por las tonterías de su nuevo amigo — tú puedes emborracharte y yo seré el conductor asignado —y le piscó el ojo como signo de complicidad. Bella, ya sin argumentos aceptó acompañarle._

_Dos horas más tarde se encontraban, dentro del carro de Jacob, vestidos para una noche de baile. Bella se había puesto un vestido multicolor, muy alegre, acorde a la ocasión. Jacob un traje azul, con una camiseta color negro y zapatos de vestir, elegante pero no formal._

_Llegaron al club y Bella sintió su ánimo cambiar: la música, el ambiente, los colores de las luces en la pista de baile te invitaban a estar bien. Jacob le hablaba cerca del oído por la música alta, ella sonreía asintiendo cuando él le invitaba a tomar algo en la barra del bar. Una simple cerveza, nada más común que eso, Bella tomaba divertida mientras su amigo le explicaba cómo se bailaba allí, quienes eran bailarines profesionales, quien era el cantante de la noche. Bella observaba a las mujeres del lugar, hermosas, de piel morena y de grandes sonrisas; llevaban vestidos de cortos, muy cortos y Bella trataba de imaginarse como bailarían así, como lo haría ella. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada de gente, pues Elvis Crespo comenzaría a cantar. Jacob le sonrió emocionado y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta allí, comenzarían a bailar._

_Después de varios giros y piruetas, se habían bailado casi cinco canciones. Bella sonreía, la endorfina también estaba presente allí, había descubierto otra forma de olvidarse de sus problemas. Para a esa altura de la noche la nadadora se encontraba totalmente alcoholizada, Jacob reía de sus tonterías, de sus desvaríos. Pero como todo borracho Bella tuvo su momento de tristeza y comenzó a hablar con su amigo:_

— _Sabes… —dijo arrastrando la lengua por su estado etílico— amo a ese maldito chico de ojos claros —Jacob reía por su confesión, realmente ella no se acordaría de ello cuando despertara al día siguiente— élllllllll me guelve ¡Loca! ¡LOCA! —Jacob asentía con la cabeza— y shoooo no sé que mierrrda decirdeee —un fuerte hipo la interrumpió— ¿me entiendeshh Jacooob? —Tomó el rostro de su amigo y le volvió a hablar— ¿entiendeshh? ¡Dime! ¿Entiendesh? —Jacob negó con la cabeza y sonrió._

— _No querida, no te comprendo. Cuéntame que sucede. ¿Quieres? —él sabía que era un golpe bajo, ella no se encontraba en condiciones, pero quería conocerla para poder ayudarla. Sus intenciones eran buenas._

— _Bien, bieeeeeen… resultaaa que… —Camino a casa fue contando, como le era posible en su estado, todo lo ocurrido, quedar huérfana, ser salvada por Edward, crecer sin cariño, conocer a Dimitri, la violación. Jacob ya había estacionado el carro frente al edificio de Bella, y la escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer que aquella chica luchadora, llena de energía y ganadora de medallas de oro, había sufrido tanto en su vida. Cuando terminó su historia, y le explicó lo que había sucedido con Edward, ya estaba a punto de dormirse. Su amigo la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. Era la primera vez en su vida que se emborrachaba y Jacob lo sabía. Así que permaneció en el apartamento, esperando a que el alcohol hiciera los efectos negativos, de cuando se tomaba en exceso. Él la ayudó cuando su estómago no pudo aguantar más y decidió devolver lo que allí había, le tomó el cabello para no ensuciarse y luego a tomar un baño pues se sentía débil. Entre ellos naciera una amistad, una loca amistad, entre dos nadadores, una heterosexual y un homosexual. _

_La tarde siguiente Bella se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, parecía que se encontraba dentro de una lata, sus oídos zumbaban y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Jacob dormía sentado en una pequeña poltrona, que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto de Bella. _

— _¡Jacob…! —Su propia voz le producía más jaqueca— ¡Jacooob! — dijo un poco más fuerte y su amigo ni siquiera se movía. Tomó su almohada y se la aventó, Jacob despertó asustado y confundido. Bella comenzó a reírse con ganas, se sentía anímicamente bien a pesar de su malestar físico. _

— _¿Por qué carajo me avientas una almohada? —Le dijo con voz seria— acaso no ves que intento dormir pues me mantuviste toda la noche ocupado, "Bella vómitos" —su amiga paró de reír al escuchar su nuevo apodo y le aventó otra almohada — ¡Ahhhh gracias!, me hacía falta, este asiento es incómodo —y comenzó a reír._

_Fue difícil encontrar algo sano en la heladera de Bella, en realidad no había nada en ella. Fue entonces que ambos amigos se aventuraron a las compras, comieron en la calle, mientras hablaban de tonterías o de cosas serias. Hasta que Jacob encontró la oportunidad para decirle a su amiga lo que le había confesado la noche anterior. Bella se mantuvo en silencio un momento y luego le confesó sentirse aliviada porque alguien más lo supiera. _

— _J. quiero abrirme con Edward, quiero contárselo, pero tengo tanto miedo a que me rechace — miraba sus manos como si fuera una niña pequeña— y por culpa de mi estúpido pasado no puedo aprovechar este presente, no me permito estar con él —Jacob la miró preocupado, mientras buscaba palabras acertadas para ayudarle._

— _Bells —así le decía y a ella le gustaba — creo que debes dejar de atormentarte por el pasado, si lo que quieres es estar con él, ve y habla con él, dile lo que te ha pasado. Libera esos fantasmas querida amiga —Bella escuchaba atenta— entonces, si Edward no te entiende, luego que se lo cuentes, es porque no te merece. Y si eso sucede, yo me encargaré de darle una buena paliza, pues así me estaré vengando por ti y por mi pobre nariz —y rieron por las ocurrencias de Jacob._

— _Gracias J. trataré de hacerlo —dijo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro— buscaré la ocasión._

_Así fue como Bella, aprovechó la invitación de Alice para la fiesta de conmemoración de Edward. Había ido con la intención de hablar y terminar con todo el misterio._

_Pero al llegar allí, su mente fue bloqueada con los malos recuerdos, fue así que la intensión de hablar con su chico de ojos claros fue sumergida en el miedo profundo que le causaba esa remembranza, el bloqueo volvía ella. La rabia que su situación le causaba, terminó siendo dirigida a Edward eliminando toda posibilidad de hablar. Lo que debía ser un encuentro para solucionar sus problemas, para eliminar el misterio, terminó convirtiéndose en una noche más de discusiones._

_Fin de Flashback_

Volvió a la realidad cuando su iPad comenzara a sonar, por la melodía sabía que se trataba de Alice. Respondió al segundo toque:

— ¡Hola Ali! —Dijo con voz alegre por la llamada que recibía, sin darse cuenta de la hora— Estás bie… —el llanto de su amiga del otro lado de la llamada detuvo la pregunta. Alice lloraba desconsoladamente, sin conseguir hablar Jasper tomó el móvil y decidió hablar.

— ¿Bella? —Dijo su amigo y psicólogo, con una voz penumbrosa— es Edward, ha tenido un accidente automovilístico, estamos en el hospital esperando noticias, ¿puedes venir? Alice te necesita… —Bella no dejó que Jass terminara y respondió como en automático, porque su mente se había bloqueado.

— Si Jasper, en un momento estoy ahí —y cortó la llamada, en su mente pasaban imágenes a tan alta velocidad que no la dejaban reaccionar. Como le fue posible volvió a mirar a su iPad y buscó el número de Jacob. Sonó dos veces antes que su robusto amigo le atendiera.

— Bells… —dijo con voz de quien estaba durmiendo— No saldré a correr a esta hora, ¡ve a dormir chica! —Silencio— ¿Bells? —Jacob asustado por la falta de respuesta se sentó en su cama y volvió a hablar— Isabella Swan respóndeme ¿Qué ocurre? —Bella tomó una buena bocanada de aire y respondió.

— Ed… Edward ha tenido un… un —comenzó a llorar— un accidente, necesito ir al hospital Jacob —su amigo trató de tranquilizarla, que en unos instantes estaría en su apartamento y la llevaría.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde un Jacob vestido de forma deportiva se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de su amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla y de detener el torrente de lágrimas que salían desde sus ojos. Sin querer demorar más, Jacob tomó las llaves del carro de Swan y condujo lo más rápido y prudente que le fue posible, con una Bella a los plantos en el asiento del acompañante.

Unos cuantos minutos después se encontraban con Jasper y Alice, ésta se estaba tan desolada como su amiga. Jacob percibiendo que ninguna de las dos chicas hablaría, pues el dolor no les permitía hacer preguntas, se dirigió a Jasper para que le dieran explicaciones.

— Jacob Black, compañero de equipo y amigo de Bella —se presentó con un apretón de mano— ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está Edward? —Jasper sin dejar de acariciar amorosamente la espalda de Alice, extendió la mano hacia Jacob y respondió.

— Jasper Hale —con una voz estrujada por la tristeza— Edward salió a festejar lo de su trabajo con una compañera de la secundaria —Bella se detuvo a escuchar— parece que volvían a casa y estaban ambos alcoholizados —tragó seco— fueron interceptados por un carro que venía atrás y quiso pasarlos —miró a Bella y terminó— la chica no se hizo mucho daño, pero Edward… Edward está muy grave, no llevaba puesto el cinto de seguridad y se ha golpeado el rostro en el parabrisas… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Alice y Bella volvían a llorar— en cualquier momento lo estarán llevando a cirugía.

Las revelaciones habían sido como golpes en la cara de Bella, su pecho dolía, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin límites. Y se sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Edward. Si no hubiera discutido con él, si Alice no la hubiera llevado a casa, si todo ello no hubiera ocurrido, su chico de ojos claros no hubiera salido a festejar, con quien sabe quién. Lloraba, mientras su cabeza seguía inundándose de dudas y culpas.

Después de dos horas, salió el doctor que lo estaba atendiendo — ¿familiares de Edward Cullen?— Todos se acercaron, pero Alice fue la que habló:

—Soy su hermana — dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Lo siento pero entró en coma…— y fue entonces que Bella sintió su cuerpo sin fuerzas y todo por fin se oscureció.

…

**Hola! Aquí paso para dejarles este capítulo bastante complicado… Les cuento que nos quedan unos cinco capítulos más y el epílogo. Falta poco…**

**Las invito a que lean también Sexy Ice mi otra historia (totalmente opuesta a esta). Espero sus mensajes y las espero en mi facebook Karu Swan, donde subo fotografías de cada capítulo. **

**¡Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo! **

**Gracias a Ale, Sandriux, Mel y por supuesto Des. Las amo!**

**¡MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS! A mi maravillosa beta que me comprende, me aguanta y me entiende! Jajajajajaajaj**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Karu**


	11. Chapter 11 Una última oportunidad

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Una última oportunidad**

Despertó y miró a su alrededor: paredes, sábanas y cortinas blancamente pulcras. Se encontraba dentro de una habitación de hospital con un golpe en la cabeza y dolor en el pecho por la angustia. Recordó lo que no quería asimilar, Edward, su chico de ojos claros había tenido un accidente automovilístico. Con cuidado se sentó al borde de la cama, creyendo que se encontraba sola hasta que sintió una voz masculina conocida a su espalda.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas pequeña? —Dijo Jacob que salía del baño— te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza, estás en observación —Bella arrugó la frente sintiendo el dolor del golpe y negó con la cabeza, no se quedaría allí esperando que un médico le diera el alta por un tonto golpe en la cabeza.

—Por favor Jake —dijo haciendo cara de perrito— necesito verlo, necesito hablarle, necesito que me perdone por ser tan estúpida y solamente darme cuenta ahora —Jacob se acercó, parándose frente a su amiga y colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. La miraba con tristeza y compasión.

— Querida… —suspiró buscando palabras acertadas para ese momento, pero ninguna le parecía buena— él esta… tú sabes, dormido —para no decir en coma, pero a ella le afectó de igual manera— lo siento linda, no quise hacerte sentir mal, pero no puedes solucionar nada ahora. Solamente queda que esperar que se recupere — completó la frase apretando fuerte los labios en una sonrisa forzada, de esas que le das a alguien cuando no sabes como expresar tu apoyo, lo haces porque los nervios te sobrepasan y no encuentras mejor forma de ayudar a tu amigo. Bella asintió y sintió como se mareaba por el movimiento brusco de la cabeza, pensó que justo ahora cuando Edward la necesitaba a su lado, ella se encontraba tirada en esa cama, con mareos por un golpe en la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos. Pensaba en todo lo que le diría a su chico de ojos claros cuando despertara. Estaba segura que él, hombre fuerte, despertaría y ella caería rendida a sus brazos sin más vueltas, le contaría todo y no se alejaría más de su lado. Sumergida en el sueño sentía el rose de sus labios en los de Edward, sus manos en su cuerpo y el corazón galopando como loco por la emoción del momento. Pero era nada más que un sueño, un deseo de su presencia, generado por el miedo de perderlo definitivamente.

Pasaban las horas y el médico que la había atendido aún no hacía su recorrido, Bella necesitaba salir de allí y estar con su amor. Si, ahora era su amor, no tenía duda alguna. Jacob se levantó del sofá que ocupaba mientras acompañaba a su amiga y la observó de cerca, veía como la chica fuerte, luchadora y sagaz se perdía en aquellos ojos vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas por llorar. Colocó su mano pesada sobre el pequeño pero bien formado hombro de Bella, tratando de darle el incentivo necesario para que liberase ese dolor, no creía que fuera bueno aguantar tanta angustia.

— Bells —dijo buscando su mirada, ella le miró —libéralo, llora —Bella sintió como esas palabras eran el botón de inicio que le hacía falta, lloró, por Edward; lloró, por todo el tiempo perdido; lloró, por no haberle dicho lo que sentía. Nada más lloró. Sentía las pesadas lágrimas correr por su mejilla, lágrimas repletas de dolor, que dejaban una fuerte sensación de ardor a medida que recorrían la suave piel de esa chica que se daba cuenta en ese momento, en esa circunstancia, que ya no debía perder tiempo de su vida y debía amar sin reprimirse, sin culparse, sin temer a nada. En fin, amar es felicidad y era esa felicidad que Bella añoraba.

Pasaron dos horas más y por fin llegaba a su habitación el doctor encargado, la revisó y le dio el alta. Bella no esperó ni siquiera que el catedrático saliera del lugar, tomó sus zapatos deportivos en las manos y salió a saltos colocándoselos. Caminó por los corredores blancos y angostos hasta llegar a la sala de espera, dónde se encontraban Jasper, Emmett y Alice discutiendo con una mujer de cabello color castaño, ojos claros, piel tersa y de delicada postura.

Al principio al no saber quién era, frunció la frente tratando de escuchar de quien se trataba y porque lloraba de aquella manera. Luego de escuchar explicaciones y disculpas pudo entender que se trataba de Esme, la madre de su mejor amiga y de su chico de ojos claros. La misma mujer que había apoyado a su marido para cometer la peor atrocidad que se le puede hacer a una hija. En un primer instante Bella permaneció inmutable en su lugar, por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes, como tratando de identificar el dolor que habría sentido Alice en el momento que se había enterado que el término de su embarazo no había sido un accidente, sino una misma bestialidad y que esta había sido cometida por su padre con la aprobación de su madre. Imágenes cruzando sin parar, hasta que se detuvo en una en particular, no se trataba de fotografías, ni de momentos actuales, sino que se detuvo en el momento que le había causado más dolor en su vida entera, haciendo que perdiera todo rastro de actitud positiva, que dejara de sonreír por cualquier tontería, que madurara saltándose todas las etapas que la vida te otorgaba para que aprendieras al tiempo necesario, la imagen que la unía a Alice indirectamente: su violación. Con ella, Bella había perdido mucho más que su virginidad, había perdido una parte de su vitalidad, de su ingenuidad y había adquirido con esta, un dolor constante que la llevaba a negarse, a odiarse y a dejar que la vida la llevara sin prestar atención a que y quienes la rodeaban. Ella había dejado de ser una adolescente para ser un ser sin alma que caminaba por la tierra sin buscar nada. La remarcada imagen en su memoria le cedió una última lágrima que corrió por su mejilla remarcando el camino que habían dejado las anteriores, volviendo a quemar la piel, pero a la vez se juraba a sí misma que ésta lágrima sería la última que derramaría por su pasado doloroso, en este momento comprendió que su vida había vuelto a florecer y que no dejaría que volviera a marchitarse nunca más; aunque pareciera que permaneció parada allí más tiempo, todo esto había ocurrido dentro de su cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando por fin volvió a sí, Bella sentía un torbellino de emociones luchando por salir, fue así que la sangre subió a su cabeza dándole impulso para ponerse en acción, caminó prácticamente golpeando los pies sobre el piso y se paró entre la desconocida —para ella— y su amiga, la miró con toda la rabia y desprecio que podía transmitir, haciendo que aquella mujer se detuviera y se alejara casi como instantáneamente al verla parada allí; la mujer en cuestión de segundos buscaba su mirada, Bella que en ese momento se sentía fuerte y sin miedo, respondió a esa búsqueda mirándola fríamente y se encontró con un par de orbes de igual color que los de Edward, pero con la falta de luz que expresaban sus ojos cuando la veía fijamente. Esa mirada estaba muerta, sin vida al igual que la suya misma antes de volver a encontrar a Edward en su camino.

—Bella… —dijo Alice en un llanto escondido— está todo bien, no te preocupes —ni siquiera ella se lo creía. Bella negó con la cabeza de espaldas a su amiga y enfrentó a la mujer parte culpable de los sufrimientos internos de Alice.

—No se crea —dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer que hacía expresión de pena— que porque Alice y Edward la han evitado y no le han dicho verdades, ¡yo! No se las vaya a decir —señalando con su dedo índice sobre su pecho y apretando fuertemente los dientes; sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago, pero no le importó, ella hablaría como nunca antes se lo había permitido con nadie. Alice sujetó a su amiga del brazo para sacarle de allí, pero esta se negó pujando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario, miró a los presentes para que la detuvieran, temía por Bella y no por ella misma, pero ninguno de aquellos deseaba hacerlo— usted no es una madre, ni siquiera un vestigio de ser humano compasivo— comenzó a levantar la voz —usted no se merece nada en esta vida, ni la alegría ni las tristezas de sus hijos— sonrió irónicamente —pero debo agradecerle, pues la única acción buena que hizo en esta vida es haber traído a dos maravillosas personas como los son Alice y Edward. Ahora de media vuelta y ¡márchese! Si ocurre algún cambio en el estado de Edward se le informará como se debe, hasta allá, mantenga distancia de mi familia —la volvió a encarar y se le acercó casi respirándole en el rostro toda la rabia— ellos son MI familia no suya, usted firmó su sentencia en el momento que permitió que su marido hiciera tal monstruosidad con Alice —gritó Bella emocionada y expidiendo lágrimas a mares sin darse cuenta de ello— no la quiero ver aquí, no le permito que estorbe con su arrepentimiento tardío a MI FAMILIA.

Esme no pudo responder, sabía que la chica, sin saber quien era, tenía tanta razón que desgarraba su alma en miles de pedazos. La miró sin manifestarse y giró sobre sus pies, dejando atrás aquellas personas que amaba, las dejaba porque ya les había causado demasiado daño y no lo merecían. Ella realmente había tomados terribles decisiones en el pasado y ahora lo pagaba sintiendo una inmensa soledad.

Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, Bella pudo bajar el ritmo de su respiración, y aflojar el apriete de sus dientes, pues le dolía la mandíbula. Giró suavemente para ver a su amiga que lloraba como una niña pequeña. Sumergida en aquel dolor del pasado y en el del presente; no bastaban los recuerdos dolorosos, se le sumaban los de su madre pidiéndole a gritos que la perdonara y que dejara ver a su hijo que ahora se encontraba sin movimiento en una cama de hospital. ¿Qué derecho tenía después de todo lo que había causado? Ninguno.

Alice miró a su amiga que temía acercarse más por miedo al rechazo, pero necesitaba un abrazo, estiró sus brazos y apretó a la pequeña amiga con tanta fuerza fuera necesaria, y ayudarle a sacar los fantasmas negros de su cuerpo y si fuera preciso absorberlos ella sin reclamos. Ambas mujeres, con fortaleza forjada por las tragedias de la vida, mantuvieron el abrazo, como sumergidas en la seguridad que cada una de ellas transmitía a la otra. Nadie fue capaz de interrumpirlas hasta el momento que el doctor entró en la sala de espera para hacer un anuncio. Todos los presentes giraron casi como instantáneamente para observarle con ojos pesados por el sueño y por las lágrimas. El doctor sonrió levemente y habló sin querer hacerles esperar.

—Traigo buenas noticias —y allí se podían ver ojos iluminados de esperanza —Edward ha reaccionado muy bien a la cirugía…— Bella lo interrumpió emocionada.

—¿Disculpe doctor? —él le extiende la mano y se presenta como Doctor Adams y Bella se presenta como amiga de la familia, mientras señala a Alice que se encontraba aún recuperándose de lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás— ¿Ha despertado doctor? —pregunta mientras se mantiene parada muy cerca del catedrático y se olvida el significado de espacio personal.

—No —y carraspea incómodo por la cercanía y explica suavemente— su cuerpo a comenzado a reaccionar poco a poco, dando señales de que pronto podría despertar, por lo tanto debimos darle calmantes e inducirle al coma.

— ¿Por qué doctor? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta ahora Alice que volvía a la normalidad para preocuparse por su hermano. Pero aun no entendía porque debían inducirle al coma si estaba reaccionado, ella quería a su hermano mayor con ella, lo necesitaba.

—Aunque está fuera de peligro, ha pasado por una cirugía de alto riesgo y lo que se busca con esta precaución, es proteger el cerebro manteniendo al paciente profundamente sedado y así darle tiempo al cuerpo para recuperarse, ya que en este estado, el organismo necesita menos sangre, oxígeno y glucosa.

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentos y trataban de entenderle, manteniendo silencio esperando que el doctor terminara de explicar; pero Emmett que escuchaba sin escuchar, rebuscaba en su mente confundida y nerviosa por tener a su amigo en una cama de hospital, miraba a sus amigos allí parados en silencio sin preguntar nada y se puso aún más nervioso con la situación, pensó sentarse para calmarse, miraba la silla inquietamente, aún le molestaba no entender, así que detiene la acción y decide preguntarle a médico presente lo que le incomodaba y sacarse las dudas que lo mantenían impaciente.

—Doc —dice cuidadosamente mientras esperaba que el doctor le mirara— explíqueme en mi idioma ¿por qué mi amigo debe permanecer en coma si está mejorando? — en ese mismo instante Jasper gira su cuerpo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su amigo y explicarle aquello que no entendía, pero el doctor comprende el desespero del hombre que lo cuestiona y responde sin problemas.

—Significa que se encuentra bien, pero es necesario que el cerebro descanse adecuadamente, para que cuando despierte no tenga secuelas graves —Emmett asiente con la cabeza, agradecido por la explicación y por cuidar de su amigo.

— Susan se encuentra bien pero no habla con nadie, aún está en shock por el accidente —y miró buscando entre los presentes — ¿alguno de ustedes es familiar o conocido de la paciente? —Bella frunció el ceño tratando de entender al doctor Adams, pero no existía ninguna Susan en su vida, o por lo menos eso creía.

—Doctor, disculpe pero no sabemos de quien está hablando —el catedrático le miró también confundido y habló.

—Susan Mccartney es la mujer que venía conduciendo el carro en el momento del accidente —buscaba respuestas en los rostros presentes, pero solo encontraba más confusión— apenas nos dijo su nombre, cuando le dijimos que el señor Cullen estaba en cirugía por el accidente, entró en estado de shock, es normal claro está, pero su celular no fue encontrado, solamente su bolso de mano con su cartera de conducir y dinero. Como se encontraba muy nerviosa y no dejaba que la curaran, tuvimos que darle calmantes para tranquilizarle, no hace mucho ha despertado, pero sigue sin hablar.

Bella sentía su corazón golpeando fuerte en el pecho, el miedo había comenzado a correr por sus venas, pues estaba segura que Edward había decidido cambiarla por alguien que le diera lo que necesitaba. Ella lo había impulsado a que saliera con alguien más. Pero automáticamente se recriminó, gritó en su mente que ella ya no era esa mujer de miedos, que si Edward lo hizo, ella no lo culparía, pero no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir, estaba allí para ser parte de su vida y pelearía hasta el final por ello.

— ¿Podría verla doctor? —todos allí la miraban extrañados— ella debe saber cómo sucedió todo, además quisiera avisarle que Edward está mejorando, quien sabe y vuelva a la normalidad— Alice no podía creer la tranquilidad que expresaba su amiga en aquel momento dónde cualquier mujer estaría llorando desesperada, creyendo que la persona que amas te había cambiado por alguien más, observaba a Bella como queriendo encontrarle la segunda cabeza.

—Señorita Swan —dijo el doctor observando meticulosamente a la chica que lo miraba con una tranquilidad extraña— aunque la señora Mccartney haya provocado el accidente, lo que no se sabe aún debido a su estado, no puedo permitir que la perturben —Bella asintió con la cabeza, ella no deseaba perturbarle, pero si averiguar como había ocurrido el accidente y hasta dónde había llegado la situación entre ella y Edward.

—Nada más quiero saber cómo sucedió todo —manteniendo la tranquilidad y asombrando a quienes la observaban— y creo que eso también le sirva a la policía ¿Verdad doctor? —él asintió con la cabeza— quien sabe si hablo con ella y le digo quien soy, consiga decirme algo.

—Está bien señorita Swan, si es esa la intensión, no tengo problemas en llevarle hasta su habitación; pero estaré con usted y la detendré encaso vea que afecta a la paciente —Bella aceptó sin reclamos las condiciones del médico.

El doctor Adams caminaba dos o tres pasos delante de Bella, que lo seguía sin decir una palabra, mientras que su cabeza funcionaba a mil kilómetros por hora, ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué preguntarle? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante aquella mujer desconocida? ¿Susan? ¿Quién era aquella mujer?... Estaba tan concentrada en ello y seguía los pasos de médico de forma autómata que percibió que se había detenido instantes después mientras el catedrático la nombraba, para llamarle la atención. Cuando por fin le miró y pudo percibir que se encontraba parada frente a una puerta, el médico abrió la puerta y le señaló amablemente que cruzara por el portal. Mientras entraba a la habitación pudo distinguir sobre la cama a una hermosa pelirroja, hermosa aunque llevara puesto nada más que su bata de hospital y una intravenosa conectada al brazo, sus trazos faciales y su cuerpo bien formado estaban delicadamente presentes frente a Bella, que sentía la necesidad de salir a maquillarse y ponerse ropa más femenina antes de hablarle, íntimamente se sentía humillada frente a una mujer como Susan; volvió a observarle, tenía cortes superficiales en el rostro y en los brazos, y la pierna izquierda llevaba una gran protección de yeso, Bella no fue capaz de sentir pena, pues ninguna de aquellas heridas se comparaban con el resultado de una cirugía cerebral.

Lo que Bella sintió fue un nudo en el estómago, un inicio de lo que podría llamarse rabia, pero había prometido mantenerse calma y cumpliría su palabra. Tomó aire con dificultad, este llenaba sus pulmones con una sensación de ardor, como si costara respirar el mismo aire de aquella mujer. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento negativo, necesitaba ser integra, para tomar toda información necesaria.

Caminó hasta ubicarse a un lado de la cama y observó pacientemente a la mujer, pero esta no reaccionó a su presencia, su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto del techo. Bella tocó su hombro suavemente y se acercó aún más, aún se mantenía distante. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Susan y con el tono de voz a nivel susurro le habló:

— ¿Susan verdad? —preguntó esperando respuestas, pero seguía inmóvil— Susan… mi nombre es Isabella Swan —tomó aire y suspiró suavemente— Edward y yo somos… — ¿qué decir? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? —un poco más que amigos, en realidad lo amo y… estoy tratando de mantener la compostura ahora, pues hasta ahora todos creen que tuviste la culpa del accidente— se detuvo pensando que decir para no seguir hablando de ello, no resistiría paciente si siguiera tocando en el tema —pero no quiero pensar en ello, debes tener una explicación ¿verdad? —Susan comenzó a mover los párpados con rapidez— quería decirte que Edward esta fuera de peligro —la pelirroja giró la cabeza, causando que su rostro y el de Bella quedaran frente a frente— hola… —dijo Bella al ver que aquella mujer la encaraba con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

— ¿Ed…Edward está bien? —Bella asintió suavemente y se alejó despacio y con cuidado.

—Está en coma inducido por la cirugía que debió ser realizada en su cerebro, debían aliviar la presión en su cabeza —ya no susurraba, sus palabras eran fluidas y de un volumen normal — ¿Podemos hablar ahora o quieres que te de unos instantes? —Susan comenzó a acomodarse en la cama sin perder de vista la mirada de Isabella— Bien… cuéntame lo que sucedió… cuéntame todo —y se sentó en la cama que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Susan.

—Edward y yo nos conocimos ayer cuando fue contratado en el secundario —Bella abrió los ojos como platos, apenas la conocía y salía con ella. Estaba por bajar los ánimos cuando se dio cuenta que eso no significaba otra cosa, sino que ellos apenas se conocían y no debían tener nada serio— le invité a tomar una copa para festejar y él se había negado, creí que lo había hecho porque tenía pareja, pues normalmente ningún hombre se había negado a mis encantos —dijo lo último arrugando la frente, mostrando una expresión de dolor y no de orgullo— no… no sabía que él aceparía más tarde mi invitación —tragó fuerte y encaró a Bella— fuimos a un lugar… tomamos mucho, Edward tomó mucho alcohol y me aproveché de su confusión —miró a la chica que la escuchaba pacientemente, pero que desbordaba odio por su mirada— discúlpame… —dijo con una fuerte presión sobre su pecho— no entendí lo que le sucedía hasta que me lo explicó —comenzó a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía; desde que había llegado a la mayoría de edad se había dedicado a vivir la vida sin pensarlo demasiado, buscando aventuras y noches de sexo sin sentido— él no quiso nada conmigo, solamente repetía tu nombre y yo quise aprovecharme —lloraba audiblemente, fue entonces que el doctor decidió detenerla, pero ella negó con la cabeza— por favor doctor, déjeme terminar — y este volvió a su lugar— volvíamos en carro —lagrimas caían desde sus ojos sobre las sábanas — no debí conducir, debí haber llamado un taxi, pero creía que po-día ha-hacerlooo —su estómago se encontraba contraído y comenzó a sentirse mareada— lo siento Bella, siento mucho haber manejadooo —no conseguía detenerse, se sentía culpable por todo, y así era, ella era culpable— pobre Edward, discúlpame, discúlpame —gritaba entre fuertes sollozos. El médico llamó a la enfermera y solicitó un calmante, y le pidió a Bella que se retirara de la habitación, pues su presencia la exaltaba aún más.

Bella salió de la habitación aturdida, confundida, sin saber a quién dirigir su rabia contenida. Edward se encontraba en coma inducido y Susan en shock nervioso, ambos imprudentes, uno por subirse a un carro que sería conducido por una persona alcoholizada, y ella por no pensarlo y adentrarse a las calles nocturnas en alto grado de ebriedad; a ninguno podía gritarle hasta el cansancio, mostrarles lo estúpidos que habían sido, ambos estaban pagando por sus errores, pero seguía queriendo gritarle a alguien. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder por las lágrimas que querían salir sin permiso, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse ahogada, pues las ganas de gritar a cada instante que pasaba eran más fuertes. Buscó a su alrededor una puerta que le indicara la salida del hospital, pero Bella se encontró con una puerta que llevaba a la azotea. No lo pensó demasiado, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los escalones que llevaban al lugar; subió uno por uno dejando que poco a poco las lágrimas salieran sin límites, así como la rabia que crecía en su pecho, haciéndole soltar pequeños quejidos o comienzos de gritos a cada peldaño que subía. Cuando por fin se encontraba parada sobre el techo del hospital, la brisa nocturna le golpeó suavemente, el rostro e Isabella Swan pudo liberar todos aquellos dolores y resentimientos unidos a la rabia en un solo grito que podría haber despertado la ciudad entera. Al terminar con su desahogue sonoro, Bella cayó de rodillas sobre el cemento duro de la azotea, lastimándose por la forma brusca en la que se había dejado caer; más ella no percibiera aquello, o no le importara. Con la necesidad de seguir desahogándose, comenzó a hacer preguntas sin respuestas al aire o para que Dios la escuchara_. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Me estás probando?_ Fue lo último que gritó abriendo con fuerza los brazos, haciendo que su garganta doliera. Volvió a desvanecer, terminando en posición fetal sobre el suelo, dejando que las lágrimas tomaran cuenta de su rostro, dejando que el tiempo la llevara al comienzo para no cometer los mismos errores, para así tenerlo a su lado, lo que más añoró en su vida y desperdició por dejarse dominar por el miedo.

...

Sentada o parada, el malestar era constante, las piernas las sentía flojas y parecía tener momentos de mareos. Alice atribuía el incomodo, al nerviosismo, a la preocupación. Miraba sin parar hacia el corredor por dónde se había marchado su amiga, había pasado casi media hora. Jasper se paró a su lado y la abrazó suavemente para que su novia sintiera que podía contar con él, que no era necesario guardarse todo para ella misma. Ella entendiendo el mensaje le miró con cariño y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su novio.

—Deben estar hablando de lo sucedido, cariño —dijo susurrando al oído de Alice.

—Jass ha pasado una hora —dijo mientras giraba colocándose de frente a él.

— ¿Una hora? —Comenzando a preocuparse también— hablaré con el doctor Adams, espérame aquí, ya vuelvo —dándole un beso casto sobre los labios antes de marcharse. Jacob que observaba a lo lejos y también encontraba extraño la demora de su amiga, tomó la iniciativa de hablar con Alice, queriendo saber lo que sucedía.

— ¿Alice? —Ella giró suavemente hasta encontrarse con la misma expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Jacob— ¿Saben algo de Bella? Vi que tu novio salió hacia allá —dijo señalando hacia el corredor por dónde se había marchado su amiga.

—Una hora Jacob, hace una hora que Bella fue a hablar con la tal Susan, no entiendo que sucede al igual que tú — él asintió, pensando que algo malo sucedía y que debía encontrar a Bella.

—Iré por un té ¿quieres? Te noto muy pálida —dijo tratando de disimular su salida en busca de su amiga— ¿has comido hoy?

—No, es que me revuelve el estómago solo en pensarlo —las arrugas de asco se formaban encima de su nariz— toda esta situación me tiene sin apetito, pero si vas por un té, agradezco si me traes uno —Jacob asintió y salió sin demora.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con el doctor Adams y Jasper que hablaban, en sus rostros, principalmente en el de Jasper se reflejaba la misma preocupación que sentía Jacob. Bella se había estado comportante muy apaciblemente, algo muy fuera de su normal, eso los tenía preocupados, creyendo que su amiga cometería una locura.

Pero no supieron lo plenamente engañados que se encontraban, hasta el momento en que los tres presentes, vieron a Bella abrir la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras de la azotea y salir como si se tratara de otra mujer.

—Hola ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo sin preocupación, sabía que la estarían buscando, pero ella ahora había liberado todo lo que le incomodaba, ahora estaba pronta para ayudar a que Edward se recuperara, sin importar lo sucedido— ¿por qué me miran así? Estaba tomando un tiempo para pensar —Tanto Jasper como Jacob soltaron todo el aire que tenían en los pulmones, aunque seguían sin entender donde se encontraba la chica que le temía a todo, que se sentía perdida en el mundo.

— ¿Estás bien Bella? —Preguntó Jasper— ¿Quieres hablar? —pero ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió cariñosamente.

—Gracias chicos, ahora estoy bien, nada más necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas —así había sido, luego de gritar y llorar, Bella había conseguido llegar a un catarsis que cualquiera envidiaría, dejando salir todo lo que la perturbaba y siendo fuerte por ella y por Edward— Doctor —llamó haciendo que esté la mirara de frente— ¿Puedo ver a Edward?

—Sí, justamente iba hacia la sala de espera a avisarles que podían verlo, pero uno a la vez.

—Iré a avisarle a Alice —dijo Jasper mientras giraba sobre sus talones e iba en busca de su novia.

—Bells ¿realmente estás bien? —Dijo Jake acercándose a su amiga y acariciándole el brazo, ella asintió tranquilamente y ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Edward— ¿no me vas a contar lo que hablaste con la tal Susan? —siguieron caminando.

—Ella conducía y habían bebido, está muy arrepentida —no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones, quería dejar ese tema atrás, ahora pensaría en Edward y en cómo ayudarlo a mejorar.

—Ahora entiendo tu reacción… —sin saber que responder a lo que había dicho su amigo decidió permanecer callada.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward esperando que los demás llegaran hasta allí, Bella deseaba entrar y verle para estar segura de que él se encontraba bien, pero ella no era más que una amiga, con esperanza de ser algo más en un futuro, su hermana querría verle antes y ella no le quitaría la oportunidad.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó Alice al verla parada frente a la puerta— estaba preocupada ¿estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? — y su amiga asintió con la cabeza para no dejar más nerviosa a su amiga— Jacob pensé que ibas por un té —él la miró asustado, se había olvidado por completo del té.

—Disculpa Alice, me encontré con Bella y se me olvidó. Iré ahora mientras ven a Edward ¿ok? —Alice asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía a Jacob caminando en dirección de la cafetería del hospital.

— ¿No vas a entrar? —Girándose y quedando de frente a su amiga— entra y háblale —Bella la miraba asombrada.

—Pero es tu hermano Al… —ella le miró con cariño y le respondió.

—Pero tú lo amas tanto como yo ¿no es verdad? —Bella asintió y abrazó a su amiga— ve… — dijo mientras la empujaba con cuidado para que la dejara de abrazar y dándole una sonrisa tierna.

Bella entró cuidadosamente a la habitación, cuando se giró y observó a Edward, a su chico de ojos claros sobre la cama, repleto de aparatos a su vuelta. Uno controlaba el corazón, otro se hacía cargo que él respirara adecuadamente, luego una intravenosa que salía de su brazo izquierdo. Además de ello Edward se había quebrado el brazo izquierdo y eran visibles cortes y moretones en su rostro y brazos que se encontraban visibles. Un horrible malestar recorrió su cuerpo entero, aquella situación le era surreal; tomó coraje sin saber cómo y se fue acercando a la cama, hasta permanecer parada a su lado, no pudiendo más que observarle y dejar que las lágrimas volvieran a marcar su recorrido. Sentía el ruidoso sonar de la máquina que controlaba el corazón de su chico funcionando normalmente, significaba que él no sentía dolor y su cuerpo descansaba y se recuperaba sin problemas.

Luego de por lo menos cinco minutos observándolo, decidió interactuar con su chico de ojos claros; recordó haber leído en algún lugar que era posible que los pacientes en coma oían a sus seres queridos y esto les ayudaba inmensamente. Bella tomó aire, como queriendo tomar coraje, estiró su mano hasta tocarle la frente —uno de los pocos lugares donde no se encontraba conectado a alguna máquina— acariciándolo con cuidado de no tocar nada más que su piel y un poco del cabello que se había quedado fuera de la sutura de la cabeza.

—Edward… —tragó seco, forzándose a no llorar, no quería que él notara el llanto en su voz— soy Isabella, Bella… —los nervios la traicionaban— soy tu pequeña, no estoy segura de que me escuchas pero… quiero creer que así es —sonrió tontamente, como si él le hubiera hecho una broma, todo fruto de su imaginación y de las ganas que él despertara— estoy aquí porque… — tragó fuerte y tomó una buena bocanada de aire— porqueteamoEdward —dijo sin respirar— si, así es y no pienso dejarte ir, así que aquí estaré hasta que despiertes —se acercó con más cuidado aún y suavemente depositó un casto beso en su frente antes acariciada por sus manos.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, por lo menos Bella así lo sentía; había dejado descuidado su entrenamiento, Dimitri no fue capaz de reclamarle nada, entendía su dolor. Jacob se marchaba a dormir y volvía todos los días después de entrenar, para estar seguro de que la pequeña nadadora, su amiga, se alimentara y descansara. Pero esto para Bella era imposible, no dormía más que dos o tres horas máximo por día.

Alice se seguía sintiendo mal y terminara siendo examinada en el hospital debido a su extraña palidez y su constante malestar, Jasper estaba al punto de la locura sin saber que le ocurría y había obligado a su novia a hacerse exámenes de sangre, con el miedo de que se tratara de anemia.

Bella pasaba aislada en el cuarto de hospital al lado de su chico de ojos claros; para mantener contacto, —o para no sentir que lo perdía— todos los días le leía, además de hablarle y decirle que lo amaba— ahora ya sin sentir vergüenza por su confesión —y en ciertas ocasiones le colocaba música para escuchar. Ya se había pasado una semana desde el accidente, los médicos ya no le pasaban calmantes, ahora Edward debía despertar por sí solo. Bella seguía esperanzada, por eso su rutina no era modificada, así como todos los que estaban allí velando por su despertar.

Nueve días sin respuestas, nueves días hablándole y él aún no reaccionaba. Los médicos que controlaban su estado no se veían muy esperanzados, si Edward no despertaba en por lo menos tres días su estado actual sería permanente. Cuando Bella escuchó esas palabras de los doctores sintió un inmenso desespero, saliendo de la sala de reuniones médicas prácticamente corriendo mientras lágrimas calaban una vez más su rostro demacrado y ojeroso. Llegó hasta la habitación que conocía de memoria, entró sin golpear —sabía que nadie le respondería— y se paró al lado de la cama mirándole con desespero, buscando respuestas, o alguna forma de despertarle.

—Edward— con una voz ronca a causa del dolor — ¡despierta Edward, te amo, te amo, despierta cariño! —pero el hombre frente a ella seguía inmóvil. Una presión en el pecho le hizo ahogarse en su propio llanto, haciendo que terminara con el rostro recostado sobre la mano sana de su chico de ojos claros, necesitaba sentir su toque, lo necesitaba. Sumergida en su desespero y en lágrimas pesadas y calientes, sintió un movimiento sobre su mejilla, haciendo que se detuviera un instante y que se colocara de pie. Su respiración ahora era errática, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho como si quisiera salir, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que otro corazón también se encontraba latiendo fuerte. Siguió con su mirada desde la mano de Edward hasta su rostro, encontrándose con un hermoso par de orbes color verde.

…

_**Hola! Seré breve…**_

_**Gracias por esperar actualización, como avisé por mi Facebook estoy complicada de tiempos por los estudios y el trabajo, pero aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero no demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, en caso suceda siempre estaré avisando. Pueden mandar solicitud de amistad a mi perfil de face Karu Swan para estar al tanto de las novedades.**_

_**Pobre Susan, creo que unas cuantas quieren que deje de existir jajajajaj… **_

_**Parece que Edward ha despertado, ¿Qué pasará ahora? **_

_**Gracias por leer, por los RW, por los mensajes en Facebook y una vez más por esperar!**_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Karu**_


	12. Capítulo 12 - Memorias

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Memorias**

**Música:**

**My Inmortal—Evanescence**

**All I've Ever Needed — Nikki Reed & Paul McDonald**

"_La vida es pura memoria, excepto por el momento presente que pasa tan rápido que difícilmente podemos notar lo que sucede."_

Bella miraba a su chico de ojos claros que la observaba con un aire de tristeza y confusión, el pitido de la máquina era cada vez más rápido y de mayor volumen, el cambio consiguió llamar la atención de las enfermeras de turno, ninguna se detuvo a ver a la chica que se encontraba paralizada observando el movimiento de éstas alrededor de la cama donde se encontraba Edward. Una lágrima traicionera rodaba por la mejilla color carmesí de Isabella, estaba feliz pero incrédula de que aquello fuera verdad, inconscientemente, se pellizco el brazo para estar segura de que no se trataba de ningún sueño, estar segura de que Edward, su Edward había despertado.

Entre la emoción y la preocupación de los presentes, el doctor llegaba para ver el avance del paciente; con su pequeña linterna iluminaba los ojos de Edward buscando la respuesta, una reacción a la luz, quería estar seguro que no había perdido la visión, al fin, la cirugía por la que había pasado era demasiado delicada, debía estar seguro de que todo se encontraba en orden.

Bella continuaba allí, parada en un rincón, en silencio y esperando, escuchando al doctor haciendo preguntas sobre signos vitales del paciente, dando órdenes para quitar los aparatos. Al quitarle el respirador y comprobar que Edward podía respirar sin problemas, Bella pudo sentir como su cuerpo liberaba tensiones, dejando sus músculos doloridos, acalambrados.

Cuando el paciente estuvo liberado, el doctor tomó entre sus manos el historial clínico de Edward para hacerle preguntas y estar seguro de que su memoria se encontraba bien.

— Soy el doctor Adams, responsable de su recuperación —Edward intentó responderle pero aún se encontraba entumecido— tranquilo, es mejor que no hagas movimientos bruscos —le explicó mientras le hacía bajar la cabeza— bien… ¿es posible que pronuncie su nombre? —Edward comenzó a balbucear suavemente hasta conseguir decir su nombre.

—Ed… Edward C… Cullen

—Bien Edward ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinticinco —dijo casi sin problemas

— ¿Cómo se compone tu familia?

—Mi hermana Alice, mi padre y mi madre —buscó en su cabeza los nombres que le costaba recordar— Carlisle y Esme —dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica que aún permanecía al fondo de la habitación escondida tras la silueta del doctor. Éste a su vez percibió lo que el paciente intentaba hacer y se movió a un lado mientras giraba en dirección de Bella.

—Acérquese, ha despertado, no debe temer —el médico trataba de comprender el miedo de la chica, pues aunque había visto muchos casos similares al de Edward y familias preocupadas esperando a sus hijos, maridos, hermanos, nunca había pasado personalmente por aquello.

—Hola —dijo Bella suavemente y con un tono de voz casi inaudible, aún se encontraba en estado de shock.

Edward observó por un instante a la mujer que le saludaba, forzó su mente y buscó entre sus memorias, algo en ella le era familiar pero no le era posible unir el rostro con algún recuerdo.

—Disculpa —Bella le interrumpió.

—No debes disculparte por nada Edward, para mí ya es suficiente que estés bien —habló efusivamente con sus ojos vidriosos de la emoción, con las inmensas ganas de plantarle un beso y dejarlo sin respiración, pero se detuvo ya que ese no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Edward arrugó su frente tratando de entender cuál era la relación de él con esa hermosa mujer, pero las respuestas seguían sin llegar.

— ¿Quién eres? —Bella permaneció estática en su lugar, tratando de mantenerse tranquila y no sobre exaltarse por la simple pregunta.

— ¿No me recuerdas Edward? Soy Isabella… Bella… — tragó seco y se detuvo observando la misma expresión de confusión, Edward no la reconocía, Bella podía sentir como su corazón volvía a estrujarse en el pecho, su chico había despertado para decirle que ella no significaba nada en su vida y por eso le había olvidado.

— Perdona Isabella… —dijo con su voz ronca debido a la intubación. Buscó al doctor con la mirada— ¿Está todo bien conmigo doctor? —Edward comenzaba a agitarse nervioso por la situación.

—Permanece tranquilo Edward, a veces el cerebro demora un poco más en recuperar todas las memorias, en ciertos casos olvida las más antiguas y en otros las más nuevas. Isabella, Bella —se giró a verla mientras le señalaba— por lo que sé es una persona nueva en tu vida ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a la delicada mujer que mantenía su respiración para no dejar escapar una lágrima que pedía a gritos salir. Bella asintió imperceptiblemente a la pregunta del doctor, una pregunta que le golpeaba como un puño cerrado en la cara— en este caso, tu caso Edward, puede suceder que tu cerebro aún no ha recuperado las memorias recientes.

— ¿Debo preocuparme? Porque no recuerdo como llegué al hospital, es extraño —dijo Edward forzando su voz. Confundido, miraba a la hermosa mujer y se recriminaba por no recordarla, pero sabía que existía algo en ella que le era familiar. Recorría los túneles mentales buscando la respuesta, buscando ese rostro en alguna otra memoria, nada.

—Bien Edward… —mientras el doctor Adams le explicaba al paciente lo sucedido, Bella se retiraba sigilosamente de la habitación, fue suficiente cerrar la puerta para comenzar a llorar, a sentirse culpable, a hacerse preguntas sin respuestas.

Tomó aire llenando por completo sus pulmones, volvió a tranquilizarse, lo importante en ese momento era el despertar de Edward, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil, debía avisarles a todos lo sucedido.

Localizó el número de Alice en la agenda del aparato, apretó el botón verde y esperó, no demasiado ya que su amiga había atendido su llamada rápidamente.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? —atendió Alice nerviosa por la llamada. Bella tomó aire y trató de parecer feliz, debía estar feliz y habló.

— Tranquila Al, son buenas noticias, Edward ha despertado —Alice comenzó a gritar de felicidad.

— ¡Oh gracias a Dios! ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! —Bella escuchaba como su mejor amiga emocionada gritaba buscando a su novio para contarle la excelente novedad, por un instante dejó a un lado el dolor que sentía en su pecho y sonrió, sonrió por su amiga, sonrió porque aunque Edward no la recordara, él recibiría una segunda oportunidad de la vida.

— Al… Alice —su amiga hablaba emocionada con Jasper y no le prestaba atención — ¡Alice! —gritó obteniendo la atención de su amiga por fin.

— Disculpa Bells, es que me has dado ¡la mejor noticia del mundo! —Dijo mientras reía — ¿Está todo bien? ¡Qué horror! No te he preguntado si él se encuentra bien.

— Si se encuentra bien, el doctor le ha revisado.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué alivio! estamos saliendo para el hospital Bells.

— Bien, los estaré esperando en la habitación de Edward —la llamada terminaba.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó de vuelta hacia la habitación dónde se encontraba el hombre a quien amaba, pero que infelizmente no la recordaba. Al entrar ambas miradas se unieron, ambas miradas demostraban sentimientos diferentes, pero ambas miradas deseaban estar unidas.

Caminó hasta colocarse al lado del médico que terminaba de explicarle al paciente las consecuencias de su coma inducido y de la cirugía.

— No debes temer a la falta de sensación en tus piernas, esto se debe al tiempo que has permanecido en la cama. Ya que mientras permanecías dormido realizamos todos los exámenes necesarios para estar seguros de que ni el accidente y ni la cirugía habrían afectado o atrofiado tus extremidades.

— ¿Existe alguna forma de apurar la recuperación doctor? —preguntó una Bella preocupada. Esta preocupación hizo que Edward direccionara su mirada hacia ella, analizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin disimularlo, sin miedo de que lo viera.

— Sí, claro que si Bella —respondió naturalmente Adams— tan solo con la realización de ejercicios fisioterapéuticos todos los días, durante una hora aproximadamente, la movilidad de las piernas y brazos volverán a l normal poco a poco —terminó de hablar, volviendo a mirar al paciente, que salía de su trance observatorio para mirar a su médico.

— Puedo realizar la fisioterapia, si Edward me lo permite claro —ofreció Bella que había cursado la Universidad de fisioterapia por dos años, había tenido que dejarla ya que los entrenamientos para los campeonatos de natación le exigía demasiado y a eso debió sumarle la falta de sueño por las noches, restándole demasiado tiempo y disposición para estudiar. Ahora se recriminaba por haberla dejado, aunque si sabía que hacer —llegué a estudiar dos años para fisioterapeuta, sé que lo haré bien— dijo confiada de ello.

— Si dependiera de mí, no existe ningún impedimento, depende del paciente —dijo sonriendo hacia Edward, pues ya había notado la reacción que causaba Bella en él, sabía que la escusa de la fisioterapia ayudaría para que Cullen volviera a recordar a la mujer que allí se encontraba, dispuesta a ayudarle de cualquier manera.

— No quiero robar tu tiempo Isabel… —dijo Edward tímidamente, pero Bella le habló sin dejarle terminar.

— Bella, dime Bella —sonrió cariñosamente hacia su chico, ello no le perdería, él seguiría siendo su chico de ojos claros. Sintió como su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho, toda vez que él le miraba ocurría igual, como cuando comienzas a conocer a alguien que te gusta, que con solo verlo tu cuerpo pareciera un día festivo, de esos cuando lanzan fuegos artificiales coloridos— no es ninguna molestia, me gustaría mucho ayudarte, claro está, si me lo permites. ¿Sí? —pidió expectante por la respuesta.

— Este bien, Bella —respondió Edward reforzando la voz sobre el nombre. Sonrió tímidamente y la hermosa mujer sentía su cuerpo flotar, él le sonreía y ella mantenía las esperanzas.

Con esa esperanza Bella comenzaría a vivir sus días, sin quejas, sin reproches, sin miedos, tratando de que él la recordará para comenzar de cero.

…

Habían pasado tres semanas, a Edward aún le costaba caminar o eso decía él, había sido el mejor pretexto para mantener a Bella cerca, debía recordarla de alguna forma pues sentía que era importante para él, no solamente porque desde que había despertado le había apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que le era posible, sino por el simple hecho de que su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte cuando estaba cerca que no se podía controlar. Vivía para buscar que sus miradas se chocasen haciendo que ella se ruborizara, había descubierto su fascinación por esa hermosa reacción, ahora tirado en su cama recordaba el primer día en el que ella debió tocarle para comenzar con los ejercicios.

_Flashback_

_Días después del comienzo de su nueva vida, aún buscaba unir cables sobre lo que había sucedido, recordar algo de lo sucedido anterior al accidente; se lo habían contado varias veces, hasta había pedido hablar con Susan, a la que misteriosamente recordaba, ¿Por qué la recordaba? Otra de las preguntas sin respuestas que se formaban en su dolorida cabeza. Efectos de la peligrosa cirugía, "dolería por un tiempo", era lo que le había dicho el doctor Adams, aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, los dolores eran insoportables en ciertas ocasiones. _

_Pero el día más preciado, después de su despertar, había sido el que Isabella había comenzado a realizarle los ejercicios fisioterapéuticos. Aún no tenía sensación en las piernas, por lo que no le permitió sentir, lo que para él, en su imaginación, sería el toque de un ángel. Edward observaba anonadado a la hermosa mujer que le masajeaba y movía las piernas ejercitándolo para poder volver a caminar. Estaba seguro que si en aquel momento pudiera sentir su toque, no respondería por sus actos; había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que debió pensar en la muerte de su mascota cuando era pequeño, de las veces que fue humillado en la escuela o rechazada su música, para no terminar con su miembro erecto. Estaba seguro de que se volvería loco, aquella mujer lo volvía totalmente inestable, cuando no la veía, perdía la paciencia con quienes le rodeaban, se había transformado en algo especial, algo que no podía definir y le estaba frustrando no saber porque._

— _Edward —llamó la castaña al hombre que se encontraba perdido en su mente—Edward —él volvía a su estado actual encontrándose con ese par de orbes que le quitaban el aire. Bella le sonreía —necesito que estés en este mundo, para decirme hasta dónde puedo forzar tus piernas, no quiero lesionarte ¿ok? —el cobrizo sonreía como respuesta, pero en su cabeza se la imaginaba entre sus brazos besándole con descontrol— bien ahora comenzaré a levantar la pierna, cuando sientas alguna molestia o dolor pararé —comenzó a erguir la pierna izquierda suavemente, observando el rostro de su chico de ojos claros que permanecía de ojos cerrados, tal vez para concentrarse, tal vez para no verla._

— _Hasta ahí Bella, comienza a doler —decía con su frente arrugada, para luego abrir los ojos y quedarse encarándola sin disimulo, haciendo que Bella reaccionara con su hermoso sonrojo— discúlpame Bella —dijo apenado por lo que le causaba, pero la intensión era de disculparse por otra razón. Ella le miraba extrañada— perdóname por no recordarte, realmente no lo entiendo y trato de buscarte en mi mente pero no encuentro tu rostro— la hermosa mujer soltó suavemente la pierna que mantenía en lo alto para acercarse a Edward y colocarle un casto beso sobre los labios, tomando al dueño del par de labios desprevenido._

— _No te preocupes, sé que me recordarás —sonrió levemente y continuó con su labor como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

_Él había permanecido en silencio durante toda la hora de ejercicios, pero estaba seguro que algo demasiado fuerte le unía a esa extraordinaria mujer; fue entonces que decidió buscar, no solo en su memoria, en la de sus amigos y hermana, en su casa, en sus pertenencias, debía tener respuestas como fuera. Permanecería en fisioterapia cuanto tiempo le fuera necesario para recordar, sin importar que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad o no._

_Fin flashback_

Sumergido en sus recientes memorias, Edward no había escuchado cuando Alice entraba a su habitación, dejando sobre su mesa de noche una bandeja con el almuerzo.

— Edward —susurró Alice haciendo que su hermano tomara un pequeño susto— ¿pensando en Bella otra vez? —Él le sonreía melancólicamente— no lo fuerces Ed, la recordarás cuando sea el momento adecuado, cuando tu cerebro esté listo para hacerlo —solo le quedaba suspirar por la angustia que la situación le causaba.

— Ella… ella es importante para mi Alice, realmente siento algo muy fuerte cuando estoy con ella y siento su falta cuando no está, pero no entiendo porque sigo sin recordarla —Alice tomó asiento en la cama colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, ella tanto como él quería que la recordara, pues sabía por lo que estaba pasando su amiga, la veía marcharse triste todos los días y sentía que perdía las esperanzas día a día. Esto le preocupaba.

— La recordarás, lo sé… y si no es así, pueden volver a conocerse ¿Cuál es el problema en eso? Sería un nuevo comienzo hermanito —Edward besó suavemente la cabeza de Alice que se encontraba cerca— por favor no desistas de Bella —dijo con la voz quebrada— ella te necesita y tú a ella, lo sé.

— Gracias Al, gracias por apoyarme —volvió a dar a liberar el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza— ahora dame esa bandeja que el aroma de esa comida me ha abierto el apetito.

— Ha llamado Ángela de la secundaria, han dejado todo listo para que comiences a trabajar en una semana, ¿estás más tranquilo? —a pesar de que el director Stevens le había apoyado desde que se enterara del accidente, asegurándole que su puesto de trabajo estaba esperándole hasta cuando estuviera recuperado, Edward temía no poder cumplir con su tarea de docente, que le fallara la memoria, que se hubiera olvidado de cómo se usaba una partitura. Por esta razón, en el momento que había recuperado el total movimiento de su mano derecha, comenzó a ensayar, releer libros y partituras, escuchar música, y un sin fin de otras actividades con tal de no pasar vergüenza delante de sus estudiantes.

— No, en realidad no —dijo sonriendo torcido— solo estaré tranquilo después que pase por la prueba de fuego. Pararme frente a la clase y enseñarles a los chicos.

— Si, te entiendo, pero estoy seguro que te irá genial Ed —Alice se colocó de pie para permitirle a su hermano que comiera cómodamente y volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama, frente a frente, carraspeó con la intención de traer a su boca las palabras correctas— Ed… — él levantó el rostro para mirarle— debo contarte algo, es algo debí contártelo hace mucho, pero como apenas habías despertado, luego la fisioterapia, tu sintiéndote mal por no recordar a Bella y otro sin fin de cosas, no quise contártelo —su hermano le observaba impaciente y con un aire de gracia por la forma en que la verborrea de Alice se liberaba en los momentos en los que se sentía nerviosa— bien, bien, no me mires así, ya sé que estoy hablando sin sentido y demasiado, si demasiado, pero para mí es difícil contártelo, porque ahora es momento de cuidar de ti y tal vez no es un buen momento— Edward necesitaba detenerle.

— ¡Aaaaalice! —Ella se detuvo inhalando fuertemente el aire necesario para llenar su pulmones vacíos— dime lo que sucede, se directa por favor.

— Mientras estuviste en coma, comencé a sentirme mal, creí que era por los nervios, por la situación, en fin —su hermano le hacía señas con las manos para que fuera más directa— está bien, está bieeeeen. No puedo ser más directa, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Estoy embarazada y ya?— se detuvo en seco y buscó la reacción de su hermano casi instantáneamente. Mordió su labio inferior esperando que dijera algo, pero él le miraba impactado — ¿Estás bien Edward? ¿Estás enojado o desilusionado? —su hermano piscó dos veces como volviendo de una memoria lejana.

— Alice… ¿Eres feliz? —Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza— entonces no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que mi hermana será madre y yo seré tío — se aliviaba por saber que su hermana tenía la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, esperaba que a él también le llegara esa oportunidad en el momento adecuado.

— Ya me has hecho llorar Ed —dijo Alice mientras limpiaba una de las cuantas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla, todas producto de las hormonas que le hacían reacción con tanta emoción le fuera posible.

…

Por la tarde Bella volvía a la casa de Edward y Alice una vez más para la rutina que compartía con su chico de ojos claros. La hermosa castaña era consciente de que Edward ya no precisaba de los ejercicios fisioterapéuticos, pero él seguía inventando dolores e imitaba una tonta renguera para que ella le creyera, la cual a Bella le causaba mucha gracia. En realidad no le importaba la mentira, al contrario, disimulaba muy bien creerle a su "paciente", pues deseaba demasiado permanecer cerca de él. Pero más que nada deseaba de todo corazón que él la recordara.

A pesar de toda esta situación complicada, ambos habían sabido aprovecharla pues les había servido para conocerse aún mejor de lo que se conocían antes del accidente. Aprendieron poco a poco a escucharse y hablarse sin reproches ni malos entendidos.

Antes, durante y después de cada sección fisioterapéutica Edward y Bella hablaban sin cesar, todo comenzó desde cierto día en el que Edward aún permanecía internado.

_Flashback_

_Pasaron de cinco días desde el comienzo de las sesiones fisioterapéuticas, cinco días repitiendo la misma rutina de ejercicios y masajes, tocándole la piel de la forma más profesional posible. Bella debía controlarse, ella no era más que una mujer que ayudaba en la recuperación de Edward, no su novia, no su pareja, ni siquiera una amiga íntima. _

_Cinco días hablando lo justo y lo necesario, "Hola Edward", "comencemos los ejercicios", "¿Duele?", "Adiós Edward". La castaña comenzaba a creer que su chico de ojos claros nunca le hablaría y como consecuencia, nunca volvería a su memoria y a su corazón. Temía que ella continuara siendo nada más que la amiga de Alice, la chica que ayudara y nada más._

_Cierto día las esperanzas de Bella eran renovadas, pues Edward se disculpaba por la falta de su presencia en sus memorias, fue entonces que ella sintió la necesidad de quitarle la responsabilidad, el peso de los hombros, el dolor que esa situación causaba en él; se le acercó sin pensar para dejarle así un casto beso en los labios y pedirle que no volviera a disculparse, pues sabía que no era su culpa el haber olvidado._

_Desde ese entonces comenzaron las largas horas en las que se las pasaban hablando, riendo y recordando experiencias y situaciones de la infancia y adolescencia de Edward, pero pocas de Bella. Los temas eran siempre tan variados como entretenidos; arte y música, viajes y aventuras, familia y amigos, trabajos y estudios, poco a poco se conocían, se descubrían y abrían sus corazones. _

_Sin darse cuenta, a Bella le había dejado de incomodar el hecho de que su chico de ojos claros no la recordara, por el simple motivo de que Edward ahora si estaba conociendo a la verdadera Isabella Swan, la mujer que había sufrido durante el recorrer de su corta vida pero que no bajaba los brazos, seguía luchando y buscando superarse sin importar nada, la mujer que con el dolor y la pérdida había encontrado la forma de liberarse, de no perder la vida. La mujer que a pesar de ser cabeza dura, que no escuchaba a nadie cuando se decidía por algo, terminaba siendo amada por sus amigos y ella los amaba como integrantes de su interesante familia._

_Pero a pesar de todo lo que se dijeron, nunca habían hablado de su relación antes del accidente y de la tragedia que había cambiado por segunda vez la vida de Isabella: la violación. Ella esperaba paciente por el día en que él la recordara para contarle por fin todo lo ocurrido en su vida, para dejar de ser una extraña con una loca atracción hacia Edward, y ser Isabella Swan la chica que se enamoró de su salvador._

_Fin flashback_

— Bella —la castaña mantenía silencio sumergida en los recuerdos generados durante las tres últimas semanas— ¿Bella? —Aún distraída dentro de su cabeza— ¡Hey Bella! —haciendo que por fin le mirara, pero en el momento en que sus miradas chocaron, Edward fue golpeado mentalmente por un recuerdo, en él se encontraba Bella, un flash que se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Esta vez era él quien permanecía en silencio y distraído.

— Edward ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestionó preocupada por su extraña reacción— ¿Sientes dolor? —el cobrizo volvía a reaccionar negando con la cabeza. Pero muy confundido por lo que había recordado— ¿Seguro? Pareciera que te está doliendo algo.

— No, nada… recordé algo que debo leer para comenzar a dar clases y me distraje… — mentiría hasta estar seguro de lo que había "visto" en su mente, no quería mal ilusionar a Bella con algo que no entendía, pues necesitaba comprender de que se trataba ese extraño flash.

…

_Dulces labios, aroma exquisito, piel suave y delicada; ella pequeña, ella mujer, ella negando, ella besando, ella defendiéndose, ella era Isabella, su Isabella, su hermosa, dulce y loca Isabella._

Edward despertó sonriendo.

…

Un día más, Bella llegaba al apartamento donde se encontraba su chico de ojos claros, sabía que a esa hora Alice no se encontraba, era de todos los días llegar y abrir la puerta sin golpear. Cruzó la sala adentrándose por el corredor que llevaba hasta la habitación de Edward, no encontró extraño el silencio, siempre era así, él la esperaba en la cama.

Parada frente a la puerta golpeaba suavemente esperando que le permitiera entrar, la respuesta llegó sin demora y sin tardanza abrió la puerta encontrándose con Edward parado frente a ella mirándole con una hermosa sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

— Edward… ¿te has parado solo? —la desilusión se mezclaba con la alegría de verle de pie, pues significaba el fin de los días de fisioterapia.

— No te ves muy feliz —respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Sí, claro que estoy feliz Edward, es que… —comenzó a morder su labio inferior, no creía adecuado el momento para decirle lo que sentía, él debía seguir su vida estando Bella en ella o no.

— ¿Es que? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Acercando su cuerpo al de la hermosa castaña— termina tu frase Bella, ¿porque no estás completamente feliz de mi pronta recuperación? —permanecía parado muy cerca de ella, sintiendo como los nervios por la situación le hacían morderse el labio cada vez más fuerte— no lo hagas —dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba el rostro suave y tenuemente ruborizado de Bella— no te lo muerdas así porque te lastimarás —y en el exacto momento que la nerviosa mujer liberaba el labio mordido, Edward la tomaba por la cintura colocando cuerpo contra cuerpo estampando un dulce y demorado beso en los suaves labios de Isabella, su Isabella.

…

_**Hola chicas! Se aproxima el final – snif, snif – pero las cosas se van poniendo en su lugar. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y sentido el frío en la barriga como sentí yo mientras lo escribía…**_

_**Me queda agradecer por la espera, debido a mis pruebas, trabajo y casa, puuuffff no es fácil, la semana que viene comienza las vacaciones de invierno, dos semanas, y haré todo lo posible para escribir y adelantar capítulos.**_

_**Gracias a tooooooooooodas las lectoras y a los hermosos mensajes, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia, pues parte la escribo para mí y parte para ustedes. **_

_**Gracias Des, Ale, Mel… por ayudarme cuando la inspiración se ha marchado jajajajajaj…. Las amo chicas!**_

_**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS! A mi amada beta, que siempre me está incentivando y ayudando a poner mi cabezota en el lugar. Te quiero muchísimo!**_

_**Por hoy es todo…**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


	13. Capítulo 13 - Persistir y volver empezar

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**Sweet Endorphin**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Persistir y volver a empezar**

**Música:**

**(1) P!nk - True Love ft. Lily Allen**

**(2) ****Christina Perri - A Thousand Years**

**(3) Tears In Heaven - Eric Clapton**

"_**La vitalidad se revela no solamente en la capacidad de persistir sino en la de volver a empezar."**_

_**Francio Scott Fitzgerald**_

(1) Llevaban discutiendo aproximadamente media hora, ninguno de los dos quería dar el brazo a torcer. Él deseaba de todo corazón que ella aceptara, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a darle un "sí" como respuesta, esa era una decisión importante a ser tomada, debía ser pensada.

— ¡Que no! ¡No me casaré contigo! —repetía, tal vez, por décima vez.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Seguirás repitiendo lo mismo? Cuando estoy totalmente seguro que si lo deseas — mientras se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no la tomaba enserio y un anillo con un hermoso diamante blanco incrustado.

— No… es… no… es demasiado pronto. ¡Solamente tres meses! —trataba de no reír con las caras que hacía su tonto novio, pero se lo hacía difícil ya que realmente quería aceptar. Más su corazón era frágil ahora que se había dejado enamorar, cualquier desliz, cualquier error y sufriría inmensamente.

— ¡Son tres hermosos meses! ¡Qué importa el tiempo! Prácticamente ya vivimos juntos, duermes en casa durante la semana y yo en la tuya los fines de semana. ¡Eso es casi casamiento! —Sabía que ella lo deseaba, sabía que ella también temía, pero lo que él sabía mejor que nadie, era que ella le amaba como él a ella— Me amas ¿verdad?

— Sí, más de lo que crees —estiró su brazo colocando su mano sobre el rostro de su chico, su hermoso chico.

—Pues yo te amo sin medida y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado. ¿Es tan difícil comprenderlo? —ella le escuchaba en silencio, no podía engañarle, no podía engañarse, lo amaba y deseaba más que nada en el mundo ser su esposa. Fue entonces que el gran hombre colocó una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo y volvió a mirarle— Rosalie Hale, te amo más que nada y nadie en este mundo entero, quiero protegerte, cuidarte, hacerte feliz y amarte por el resto de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Rose tomó a Emmett por el brazo ayudándole a ponerse de pie, suavemente estiró su mano para aceptar por fin el anillo de compromiso y respondió.

— Prométeme que me amarás por siempre y con esta promesa aceptaré todo lo que pidas Em —él asintió con la cabeza mientras una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro— ¡SÍ, acepto casarme contigo! —sin esperar, un beso fundidor de labios era dado como cierre a la discusión y como comienzo de una nueva vida entre los dos.

…

Como todo compromiso debe ser anunciado, Emmett y Rosalie decidieron realizar una cena en casa de Alice y Edward. Cuando Alice preguntó que festejarían, la pareja nada más dijo que la vida, la amistad y el amor.

Uno a uno fue llegando a la reunión entre amigos, sin saber que cada uno de ellos tenía un feliz secreto para compartir. En el apartamento se encontraba Edward y Bella, que aún seguían fingiendo que entre ellos no existía más que amistad. Pero en realidad, después de aquel dulce beso, cuando Edward le dijera de forma tan particular a "su Isabella" que la recordaba y que no volvería a olvidar en su vida entera, habían pasado horas hablando de todo aquello que se habían olvidado de hablar en aquellas dos semanas.

Alice y Jasper habían ido por comida, pues habían acordado no perder tiempo en la cocina, volviendo con pizza y cervezas, especial para una noche de amigos. Sin demora, Emmett y Rosalie llegaban para unírseles, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que terminaron contagiando a todo el grupo.

— Trajimos helado para el postre —Emmett gritaba mientras caminaba a la cocina a guardar el postre en el frízer.

— Em, trae las cervezas y la gaseosa cuando vengas —gritó Alice mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa, mesa que ya se encontraba arreglada para cenar. Servilletas, vasos y dos cajas con pizza, humeantes y aromáticas, prontas para ser comidas.

—Aquí están las cervezas y la gaseosa Al. ¿Quién tomará gaseosa? —exclamó Emmett, pues bien sabía que en aquellas reuniones siempre era el alcohol que ganaba.

—Yop —respondió Alice con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes— pues… no puedo tomar bebidas alcohólicas —Jasper tomó su mano y besó su mejilla— porque estoy embarazada.

— ¡Felicidades Al! —dijeron Emmett y Rosalie a la vez mientras se ponían de pie abrazándole y besando su mejilla, preguntando si ya sabían la fecha de nacimiento y todas esas preguntas que son hechas cuando te enteras de un embarazo tan deseado.

— ¿No felicitas a tu hermana Edward? —bromeaba Emmett.

— ¡Ya lo hice tonto! ¡Calla! —Respondió mientras tiraba una servilleta amasada en dirección de su amigo, todos reían felices.

— Ed ¿Cómo va la fisioterapia? ¿Pronto para comenzar en el secundario? —preguntó Jasper.

— Bien, mi movilidad está prácticamente recuperada. Comenzaré a hacer ejercicio en gimnasio de Bella para fortificar las piernas, pero todo en orden. Bella ha hecho un excelente trabajo — miró hacia su chica que ya se encontraba totalmente sonrojada— además de mi recuperación, debemos contarles que hace un par de semanas, Bella y yo hemos comenzado a salir — dándole un dulce beso sobre los labios.

— ¡Esperen! Tu… ¿la recuerdas Edward? —cuestionó Emmett con expresión de confusión en su rostro.

— Sí Emmett, la recordé —exclamó aburrido.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ya era hora! —Todos volvieron a reír — ok, ok, ok… ahora me toca a mí —todos le miraron esperando alguna tontería típica de Emmett— Hoy, después de casi una hora tratando de convencerle, la señorita Rosalie Hale ha aceptado en casarse con este tipo aquí —sonriendo con tanta felicidad que dolía— ¿qué dice usted? futura señora McCarthy —Rosalie le sonreía sin decir nada, en ese momento de su vida era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— Pues… Em y yo quisimos contárselos, pues sé que ustedes son su familia y los considero ahora la mía, como saben, ni mi futuro marido ni yo tenemos padres vivos. Espero que también me consideren de su familia.

— Aaaawwwww ¡que dulce! ¡Claro que son parte de esta familia! —Alice comenzó a llorar, últimamente lloraba por cualquier situación, las hormonas no le daban tranquilidad, ni a Jasper que intentaba hacerle todos los gustos posibles con tal de no verla llorar— ¿Cuándo se casan Rosalie? —preguntaba emocionada y tratando cambiar de tema.

Mientras todos hablaban de proyectos de boda y de cuartos de bebé, Isabella permanecía en silencio, observando lo que sucedía alrededor de aquella mesa. Familia, había perdido la suya de pequeña, solamente Dimitri había sido su apoyo durante todos aquellos años difíciles. Nunca había vivido en una verdadera familia, dónde todos discutían o reían alrededor de una mesa en una simple cena de pizza y cervezas. La sensación era reconfortante, se sentía parte de algo muy fuerte, algo que había cambiado su vida y le daba porque vivir: el amor.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Edward, una sensación de frío se posó en el estómago. Volviera a recordar el día en el que le contara a su chico lo que le había sucedido después de que él la salvara. Lo triste que Edward se había puesto, se arrepentía por no haber permanecido en el hospital hasta estar seguro que Bella estuviera bien. Creía que si lo hubiera hecho ella no habría salido en su búsqueda y no se hubiera encontrado con su violador.

Bella había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le dijera a su, ahora, novio que lo sucedido no era su culpa, que ahora ella era feliz a su lado y eso era más que suficiente para olvidar su horrible pasado. Pero ella mentia, en parte, aún sentía miedo de entregarse por completo, aunque Edward no la apurara de ninguna forma, sabía que él deseaba hacerle el amor.

— ¡Eeey Bella! — Gritara a las risas Emmett sacándole de sus cavilaciones — ¿Te he preguntado cómo va el entrenamiento? — ella sonrió levemente, desde que Edward le había recordado, había entrenado más ahora lo hacía con un placer diferente, no para huir de su pasado sino que ahora al entrar al agua se sentía a gusto, tranquila, feliz.

— Bien, muy bien… estamos entrenando para algunos campeonatos locales, pues aún queda tiempo para las olimpiadas — al terminar de responder, recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su chico de ojos claros, por fin en muchos años sintiera el cansancio en su cuerpo y era una de las mejores sensaciones poder recostarse sobre la cama y dormir sin demoras para despertar en la mañana siguiente. Sin pesadillas, sin insomnio, sin miedos.

— ¿Cansada mi pequeña? — preguntó su novio mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla y besaba su cabeza con cariño.

— Un poco… Dimitri ha intensificado el entrenamiento para recuperar tiempo perdido. Últimamente anda muy mal humorado, no sé qué le ocurre — explicaba mientras la expresión de su rostro cambiaba de cansancio a enojo.

— Está enamorado —respondió Alice, todos los presentes le miraron extrañados, Dimitri no era el tipo de hombre que demostraba o hablaba de amor— ¡no me miren así! Lo sé, él está enamorado. Por una hermosa chica que va al gimnasio… —dio una mordida en el pedazo de pizza que tenía en las manos.

— Alice, estoy con él todos los días ¿Cómo no sé de ese enamoramiento? — respondió Bella haciendo burla a su amiga. Alice continuó masticando hasta poder tragar y volver a hablar.

— Porque, el día que fui a acompañarte en el entrenamiento, vi como Dim le miraba. Con esa cara de estúpido que hacen los hombres cuando ven a una chica que les gusta —las mujeres reían y los hombres fulminaban a Alice con la mirada— Pueden mirarme como lo deseen, saben que es verdad —habló mientras levantaba una ceja y seguía su relato— en fin, cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba viendo, casi se les caen unas pesas —río a carcajadas— no sabía qué hacer así que me le acerqué y le pregunté porque no la invitaba a salir —Alice levantó los hombros como dándole poca importancia a lo que le había dicho a Dim.

—De seguro Dim te ha mandado a la mierda —exclamó Bella sonriendo.

—Nop… —respondió Alice juguetonamente para sorpresa de Bella— me dijo que no lo hacía porque le era un viejo de cuarenta y cinco años y Melanie, así se llama la chica, tiene veinticinco —explicó haciendo mueca de desagrado— le dije que se dejara de tonterías, pues era un hombre muy bien conservado y que apostaría cualquier cosa que la tal Melanie adoraría salir con él.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban a Alice terminar un gran pedazo de pizza, al mismo tiempo contaba que Dim, el mismo entrenador que no demostraba más sentimientos que los necesarios, estaba enamorado de una chica veinte años menor que él y que temía pedirle para salir por la diferencia de edad. Cada uno de ellos necesitó por lo menos cinco minutos para asimilar lo que la pequeña mujer relataba.

— Al… ¿No estarás delirando? O ¿las hormonas no te estarán engañando? —preguntó Emmett con un tono de voz muy agudo.

— ¡Qué no! ¡No son mis hormonas! —Gritó enojada, tirando por la borda toda su credibilidad — aaaarrrrrrrrggggg me hacen perder la paciencia — volvió a tomar otro gran pedazo de pizza comiéndolo sin cuidado.

— Okaaay… — respondió Emmett en voz baja, mientras pensaba que si antes le temía a su amiga, ahora moría de miedo.

Bella reía de la situación, más temía que toda aquella felicidad acabara algún día, que Edward no fuera su "príncipe azul" y que ella no colmara sus expectativas. Sabía que pensar en ello haría que tarde o temprano los nervios se apoderarían de su cuerpo; señal clara era la fuerza que ejercía en los puños que se encontraban sobre sus piernas, estas a la vez subían y bajaban, la pequeña castaña era inconsciente de la reacción de su cuerpo. Pero Edward observaba de soslayo la postura alterada de su hermosa novia, sabía porque se encontraba de esa forma, ella temía porque él le exigiera más de lo que podía dar. Decidido por tranquilizarla acercó su boca al oído de Bella y le susurró.

— Pequeña, no estés nerviosa, no pretendo nada más que tu amor. Con el soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. No quiero nada de lo que no me quieras dar. Te amo preciosa — Terminó por depositar un dulce beso sobre la mejilla de su amada. Bella sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba de las tensiones inconscientes propuestas por su cabeza, ahora era su corazón que mandaba y este le ordenaba olvidarse de todo. Él la amaba y eso era lo suficiente para estar segura de lo que quería hacer; deseaba, precisaba, requería, necesitaba hacerle el amor al hombre que amaba. La pequeña castaña soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, sonrió con ganas y mirando a Edward respondió un "Te amo" sin voz, haciendo que su chico devolviera la sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus enormes orbes de color verde, que brillaban de emoción como los enormes ojos color marrón de su pequeña.

Por dos horas más, los seis amigos hablaron y rieron sobre todo un poco, las cosas volvían a la normalidad, o encajaban por fin. Llegada la media noche Emmett y Rosalie partían, Alice avisó a su hermano que pasaría esa noche con Jasper, no se hizo novedad cuando ambos anunciaran que también se casarían pero después del nacimiento del bebé, por el momento estaban planeando mudarse juntos, vivirían en el apartamento de Jasper, pues Alice no deseaba tener nada de lo que sus padres le habían regalado, como era el caso del apartamento en el que vivían ella y su hermano.

Edward cerró la puerta luego de haberse despedido de todos, caminó hacia Bella depositándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

— Pequeña, llamaré un taxi pero te acompañaré, es tarde para que te marches sola — demandó el novio preocupado, pero Bella estaba decidida, no se marcharía.

— Edward… — llamó a su chico, que buscaba el móvil para hacer la llamada, haciendo que éste se detuviera a mirarle con curiosidad. Bella se mordía el labio inferior afligida por lo que iba a decir — quiero pasar la noche aquí ¿está bien para ti? —Edward asombrado pero feliz a la vez por la iniciativa de su novia, se acercó a ella con el propósito de asegurarse, si la difícil decisión que tomaba su pequeña no ocurría por algún tipo de presión.

— Bella… Pequeña… ¿Estás segura? —la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Bella hizo que su chico volviera a hablar— No me mal intérpretes, para mí, que quieras quedarte conmigo es la mejor noticia. Pero no quiero que lo hagas obligada o presionada, quiero que sea porque realmente lo quieras —colocó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Bella y ella sonrió respondiendo sin demoras.

—Edward ya no quiero esperar… te amo —mordió su labio una vez más— y… te deseo — sintió como su rostro hervía. Pero todo ese temor y vergüenza quedaba atrás cuando su cobrizo novio le tomaba por la cintura y la besara con tanto cariño y deseo le era posible.

(2)Con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos llevándola, sin dejar de besarle, hacia su habitación. Cuando cruzó el portal, entrando a ésta, colocó suavemente el cuerpo de Isabella sobre la cama, para luego recostar su cuerpo a su lado. Con la mano acarició dócilmente el rostro de su pequeña, bajándola sensualmente rosó uno de sus pechos para luego introducir su tibia mano por debajo de la blusa. Bella siseaba al sentir el delicado toque sobre su dorso, la respiración crecía al igual que el deseo.

Edward comenzó a besarle el rostro, el cuello, y la piel que se encontrara a la vista con suavidad, a cada beso que dejaba sobre ella, eran dichas dos simples pero significativas palabras "te amo". Bella permanecía de ojos cerrados escuchando cada frase susurrada y sintiendo cada toque ardiente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a arder de placer.

Poco a poco el cobrizo enamorado, quitaba cada prenda de ropa de su castaña depositando un dulce beso mojado sobre la piel que quedaba desnuda, Bella soltaba suaves e inaudibles gemidos por el toque de los tibios labios de su amado, todo contacto generaba un mundo de sensaciones que la pequeña nadadora jamás había experimentado.

Edward, deseoso desde el momento en el que ella había pedido para pasar la noche allí, hacía una fuerza sobre humana para no desnudarse y hacerle el amor sin demoras, al final era un hombre de placeres, pero él la amaba, sentía un amor que jamás en su vida había sentido, todo aquello era nuevo para él. Por eso decidió permanecer vestido hasta el momento preciso. Le besaría hasta que pidiera por favor por él, cuando se sintiera pronta para ser amada, cuando ese momento llegara, él soltaría la fiera sexual que albergaba dentro de sí.

Isabella Swan, mujer joven con un pasado repleto de dolor y pérdidas, no existía más. En aquel instante se encontraba una mujer joven dispuesta a vivir su presente y buscar su futuro, este era estar al lado de su chico de ojos claros, el hombre que le hacía arder de placer con solo darle un simple beso.

Sentía su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, sentía a Edward besándole el abdomen, sentía sus labios dibujando un camino certero, aquel hombre buscaba su centro y ella no temería, no se avergonzaría, no lo detendría; ella cooperaría en todo, pues su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Edward abrió cuidadosamente las piernas de su hermosa chica mientras besaba una y otra vez la epidermis impresionable de los muslos, Bella se retorcía pues el toque atizaba aún más sus sentidos. Sin hacerla esperar, él besaba lentamente el centro húmedo de la castaña excitada, mientras ella gemía con fuerza y su respiración se agitaba perceptiblemente. Suavemente colocaba la lengua tibia mojada sobre el clítoris endurecido de placer para luego succionarlo con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que la pequeña mujer gritara de placer, pidiendo por más, mucho más; tomando con sus manos, porque ya no se permitía permanecer inmóvil, el cabello cobrizo de su novio haciendo que Edward perdiera el equilibrio mental que mantuviera hasta ese momento.

Sin pensarlo más, el cobrizo se quitó la ropa sin perder contacto visual con la castaña, ambos respiraban con fuerza sin encontrar la calma, el deseo crecía con solo verse. Así que pudo verse despojado de las prendas incómodas, Edward colocó su cuerpo sobre el de Bella, haciendo que piel con piel hirviera por el éxtasis del momento, besos enfurecidos fueron dados y sin perder cuidado, él colocó su miembro endurecido, pronto para dar placer, dentro de su preciada mujer. Comenzaron una danza placentera, hacia adentro y hacia afuera, haciendo que ambos cuerpos vibraran, haciendo que voces se entremezclaran en gemidos lujuriosos; suaves y lentos al comienzo, fuertes y rápidos cercanos al final.

Ambos terminarían extasiados de placer y felicidad, porque entonces eran un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma. Ahora uno le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al otro.

…

A la mañana siguiente Edward y Bella despertaron abrazados, sumergidos dentro de su propio mundo de amor, caricias y besos. Horas se pasaron antes de levantarse de la cama; así fue que mientras la castaña tomaba un baño, el cobrizo preparaba de comer. Sin perder tiempo, colocó música a muy fuerte volumen, música que representaba su estado de ánimo, su alegría de estar vivo y al lado de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

Ambos almorzaron mientras hablaban entre risas, carisias, besos y abrazos. La felicidad les había llegado y no podía dejar de vivirla, sentirla, aprovecharla a cada instante. Bella sentía paz interior, una paz que nunca hiciera parte de su vida; su mundo se encontraba en plena harmonía y ella era la mujer con mayor felicidad en ese momento y haría que durara para siempre.

Nada les preocupaba, nada les molestara, nada interrumpiría aquella seguridad. Estaban juntos, después de tanto tiempo de espera, podían amarse sin miedos ni ataduras.

…

Los días se pasaron, Edward comenzó a dictar clases en el secundario. Aunque los primeros días se encontrara nervioso, poco a poco los alumnos se ganaron su corazón. Descubrió que amaba ser profesor, pues se dio cuenta como aprendía al tiempo que enseñaba.

Cierto día tomó coraje para preguntarle a Ángela la dirección de Susan, pues después del accidente había sido despedida. Edward sintió la necesidad de verle después que Bella le contara lo mal que la pelirroja se había sentido por todo lo sucedido, por ser inconsciente y manejar alcoholizada. Pero él creía que la culpa había sido mutua, ya que había aceptado que Susan manejara.

(3)Luego de recibir los datos necesarios sobre el lugar de residencia de la chica, Edward se dirigió a Brooklyn, uno de los condados que forman la ciudad de Nueva York, el barrio más poblado de esta ciudad. Lugar dónde todo aquel que necesitara un lugar para vivir, lo encontraría a bajo precio. Simplemente por esa razón Susan vivía allí desde muy pequeña, primero con su adolescente y soltera madre, la cual lloraba todas las noches por tener que cuidar de un pequeño bebé que sentía hambre y falta de cariño. Pero no se hizo esperar, cierto día se cansó de la responsabilidad y dio a la pequeña pelirroja, a una familia de emigrantes ingleses que vivían en el apartamento de al lado del suyo.

Los Mccartney habrían acogido a la pequeña Susan sin reclamar, no tenían hijos propios, ella sería tratada como tal. Los años pasaron, la pequeña pelirroja era ya una adolescente cuando le contaran la verdad de su pasado y ella no lo aceptó de la mejor manera. Desde ese momento buscaba el rostro de una supuesta madre en toda aquella mujer que poseyera cabellera colorada. Aunque sus padres adoptivos le habían amado sin medida, a pesar de haberle dado dos hermanos menores, ella siempre fue la más mimada, la que obtenía todo de papá y mamá; todo ello no fue suficiente para sentirse afortunada. Desde los diecisiete años de edad comenzó a pasar de hombre en hombre, consiguiendo todo lo que deseara. Mujer inteligente, hábil para los números, para las matemáticas, se había involucrado con hombres estafadores y vendedores de drogas. Más no era ese el futuro que veía para sí.

Sin dudarlo terminó el secundario, con notas excepcionales; como no mantenía condiciones de para pagarse una Universidad privada, solicitó becas estudiantiles, así como ingreso en instituciones de nivel terciario públicas. Fue así que ingresó a una de las tantas Universidades de economía, cursó los cuatro años sin problemas, la facilidad para aprender y recordar todo lo que leyera era la ventaja primordial sobre sus compañeros. Recibiendo su diploma como la primera de su generación, dando un discurso desprovisto de emociones altruistas más repleto de vanidad y sentimiento de poder.

Fácilmente consiguió trabajo en el Cardinal Hayes High School como profesora de matemáticas. Susan buscaba siempre, un hombre para satisfacerle sexualmente, en realidad nunca dejó de hacerlo, durante los años Universitarios se aprovechara de sus compañeros más influenciables. Usaba los hombres como simples marionetas, para luego descartarles sin piedad, sin problemas, sin dificultades.

Pero todo ese mundo de falsedades cayó delante de sí luego del accidente, la primera vez en años en la que sentía dolor, no solamente físico sino también emocional. Su falta de juicio, su desamor por la vida había causado que otra persona casi perdiera la suya.

Sentía ser la mujer más estúpida de este mundo, una mujer que no merecía nada de la vida. Comenzó a darse cuenta que ya no pertenecía a una familia, ella sola había permitido que aquello sucediera, castigando a sus padres adoptivos, que la amaron y cuidaron sin dejarle faltar nada, con palabras hirientes, con actitudes descorteses. Ellos eran realmente sus padres, no aquella mujer que buscaba en rostros ajenos y muchas veces en el suyo tratando de descubrir como realmente sería aquella que la abandonara. Pero los había perdido, estaba segura que su presencia sería de desagrado y sabía que estaban en lo correcto, ella se había portado como una verdadera maldita.

Aquel día, era el primero en estar en total libertad después de dos meses en una cárcel de seguridad mínima, ahora le quedaban las doscientas horas de ayuda comunitaria por cumplir. Sentencia dictada por el juez por no ser responsable de ninguna muerte, pero ella creía que se merecía mucho más tiempo encerrada, con muchas más horas de ayuda comunitaria, merecía pagar por todos sus errores. Errores que le decían a grito "mereces morir".

Susan había llegado a su límite, no era feliz, creía que nunca lo había sido después de maltratar a su familia y seguir camino en la vida sin importarle nada ni nadie. Pasando por encima de todo aquel que se le interpusiera, usando la envidia, la venganza y el rencor como base para luchar en el mundo real. Sentía asco por sí misma, le repugnaba en lo que se había transformado. No era nada más que un ser humano despreciable y mal amado que necesitaba morir.

Sin demoras tomó un filoso trozo de espejo, había golpeado con sus propias manos sobre la pulida superficie haciendo que esta se rompiera en afilados pedazos, apoyando la parte de mayor filo sobre la suave y fina piel encima del pulso cortó sus venas dejando que la sangre chorreara con fuerza voraz, lágrimas de dolor corrían por su rostro, dejaría que el líquido oscuro se vertiera hasta morir. Nadie sentiría su falta, nadie lloraría su partida, creía estar seguro de ello.

Pero un golpe suave interrumpía su proceso mortal, no atendería, la pérdida de sangre le había hecho perder fuerzas. Golpeaban una vez más, Susan cerró los ojos sentía la muerte tocándole los pies, para luego colocar su gélido manto cubriendo su cuerpo prácticamente inerte. Más en cierto momento comenzará a escuchar voces lejanas creyendo ser ángeles que venían en nombre de Dios para perdonar sus pecados. Manos tibias que levantaban su cuerpo, los gritos se hacían más fuertes haciendo que reaccionara y abriera los ojos con la poca fuerza que le restaba, entonces no sabía si en realidad se encontraba Edward allí o los ángeles tomaban formas de las personas a las que había hecho mal para recordárselo por todo siempre. Sin más fuerzas, sus ojos volvían a cerrarse con una dulce sonrisa decorando su pálido rostro.

Edward permanecía sentado sobre el frío suelo mientras mantenía a la debilitada pelirroja sobre su regazo, había llamado al 911 pidiendo socorro inmediato, sabía que ella no resistiría si la ambulancia se tardara. Con miedo de que Susan muriera en sus brazos, se repetía mentalmente que nunca se lo perdonaría, "pude haberlo evitado" se decía, "¿Por qué no la visité antes?" se preguntaba.

— ¡Resiste Susan! — Susurró al oído de la pelirroja — Perdona, debí venir antes… perdona…

Nada más pudo ser dicho, los paramédicos entraban al apartamento.

…

_**¡Hola a todas! Como siempre gracias por esperar, este capítulo me costó pero la señorita Inspiración decidió aparecer y lo pude terminar. **_

_**Como hubo un pedido por allí en un RW que querían saber sobre Emmett y Rosalie les he dejado de obsequio la presencia de esta pareja en el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Por fin, después de tanto va y viene, Edward y Bella han hecho el amor, están juntos, se aman y se entienden. Pero… ¿Qué sucederá con Susan? Ella está muy infeliz y sola, le ha cambiado la vida el accidente. ¿Habrá logrado Edward salvarle la vida? Soy sincera cuando digo que Susan me ha dado mucha pena. **_

_**Me queda, como siempre, agradecerles a todas por seguir leyendo esta pequeña locura, por los rw y los mensajes en Facebook. No se olviden que pueden hacer parte del grupo "Las locas historias de Karu Swan" solo con agregarse a mi perfil Karu Swan y mandarme un mensaje privado pidiendo que las agregue. En el grupo dejo adelantos, fotos, músicas, videos, etc. Todo sobre esta y mis otras historias.**_

_**Gracias especiales a mis amadas: Ale, Des, Sandy, Kells y Mel**_

_**MIL GRACIAS! A mi amada beta Vero!**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


End file.
